Three Tomes of Destiny
by Triser
Summary: Three worlds torn to chaos… three worlds turn to one… three is needed to save the ones they love… this is the story Massive cross Digimon 01/02, MSLN, HP, and some others...
1. Arc 1 Part 1 Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: This is something both of us said to each other that we were going to do this fic once we finished Tome of Time and Night as well as Lord over the Night Sky. This is rated M for a reason. I, Favorite of Chaos, hope that you would like this story and follow it.**_

Arc 1 part 1 Chapter 1

Inside the Wizonmont…

'No it can't be… I saw him die!' was the only thought resounding in the mind of a man in his forties staring at a man that looked to be in his eighties, long hair and beard. Harry Potter was starring at his age old mentor Albus Dumbledore, who was killed by Severus Snape (by which was only giving mercy) alive once more.

"I see that everything is still in place. I thank all of you for waiting for me to come back." Albus stated and the wizarding people just were ecstatic to have the old fart back.

Harry snapped out of the shock and realized something, poor thing that his mouth filter was still out of order.

"But you died… How did you come back?" Harry shouted his question at the old wizard.

"Does it really matter?" Albus asked as most of the people nodded in consent with what he said.

"I'm only asking as the last person to comeback from the dead was Voldemort." Harry stated making Albus sigh.

"Alas, I'm not quite sure how I came back." Albus stated with a sigh. "I hope you are not suspecting that I, Albus Wolfric Brian Percival Dumbledore, have gone dark?"

"I wasn't saying that, I was just curious on how." Harry stated as he frowned. "I never said it had to have been a dark ritual."

"Well you did say that the only other person that has done such a thing was the previous Dark Wizard." Albus replied with some venom.

"I think that is enough." Neville stated as the entire group stopped talking. "We are glad that you are back, but as Lord Potter did point out… there are ways that could bring back the dead, but only if the person had done more evil before. But as you stated, you have no clue as to how…"

"It is coming back now…" Albus stated as he went pale. "Ah yes, it was a potion that Severus created, but not yet released to the public. It required the user to die for it to work, it was supposed to revive me right after he freed me from that curse. Alas, it took twenty some years for it to work."

Inside a manor several months later…

The missing people lists have gone up, and there was one trend on those that went missing.

Draco Malfoy was no fool, when he learned of this he went straight to the one that holds the power over him.

"Harry, people are being killed when they realize that Dumbledore used a dark ritual to come back." Draco quickly told Harry without the witch of the house hearing them.

"I figured that out from seeing him in the flesh and seeing how the people act." Harry hissed at his childhood enemy.

"Here, drink this potion and I will take you to someone that can help us plan how to get rid of that dark wizard parading as a light one." Draco said holding out a vial with a black oily liquid. "Don't worry this is something I found in mother's potion journal and I already took it and was stunned."

Harry drank the potion knowing that Draco cannot harm him in any way due to the true life debt, it wasn't very oily like it looked in fact it tasted a little like grass water. It took a few moments and then a surge of magic and Harry was stunned that he didn't love Ginny anymore.

"What was that?" Harry asked stunned as his mind whirled faster than it ever worked.

"A Black potion called the Anti-Potion Potion. All it does is destroy all potions running in your system including healing potions, and after the quick purge your magic breaks any spells that was ever placed on you. I had so many spells on me placed by my own father." Draco stated sounding sad that his father made him into that prat that he was when he started school. "Come on I figured out a way to bring Dumbledore's truth out but we need to go to my sister-in-law."

"Why? How… how long was I potioned up?" Harry asked as he saw a spell that would make him hate Slytherins on sight break and a few others that is starting to piss him off.

"Most likely when you met the Weasleys, Molly was one of his highest believers. Going to see my sister-in-law will help she was second to Granger." Draco told Harry to snap him from going crazy from learning how controlled his actions were.

"So you have another of that potion? If you do I want to save Hermione. I don't think she is with Ron willingly." Harry asked his emerald eyes in shock.

"No but I can brew it. It actually takes as long as a potions class at Hogwarts to brew." Draco calmly stated looking at the ingredients in Harry's or rather Ginny's potion lab and found all the ingredients that he needed and started brewing rather quickly. The potion while brewing was an amber color and once it was put into the vials it turned to that oily black color. "Harry, was Granger alone with Molly for a week or longer?"

"Yeah, just before the war went public. Hermione was brought to the order's headquarters months before I was taken there." Harry answered but had a questioning look on his face.

"Shit… that means that we cannot give her this potion until we use Finite on her." Draco paled, "We now need my sister-in-law."

They went to Daphne Greengrass's home.

After arriving at Daphne's house…

"Well hello, Malfoy." Daphne stated as she saw her brother-in-law walk up.

"We need some help." Draco stated as he pointed to Harry.

"Why now?" Daphne asked as she narrowed her eyes. "You didn't… Damn it! We had a deal."

"You never said when we were to start." Draco replied getting a sigh from Harry. "I went to Daphne first about the potion. She said she wanted one, just like you want one."

"I wanted it for Hermione/Granger!" Both Harry and Daphne stated as one.

"You think the same thing?" Harry asked making Daphne look worried. "We have to cast finite on her before giving her the potion."

"She was alone with that family?" Daphne asked getting an annoyed sigh from Harry. "I see. You did a decent thing, Draco. I can get Granger here, but you two can't be seen by her husband, or he will know it is a trap."

"I still have my cloak." Harry stated as he pulled it out. "I'm amazed that Ginny hasn't tried to take it from me."

"Good… give me fifteen minutes with her and HIM…" Daphne stated as she shivered. "Do I really want him in my house?"

"Not really, but to help a friend?" Draco asked getting a pointed glare.

"I still don't see what she sees in you." Daphne muttered. "It takes fifteen minutes for HIM to feel safe when in my house. At first, longer… It might be less as I've never done anything to warrant an attack."

"We wait for fifteen minutes. Then knock out Ron, cast Finite on Hermione, give her the potion, then plan our next move." Harry stated as he covered both Draco and himself with the cloak.

"I want one that good." Daphne stated awed. "I'll go get my friend."

A few short moments later…

"Stupify." Harry cast at Ron Weasley after Ron started eating the cookies that Daphne had sitting out for her house elves.

"What?" Hermione stuttered as she went for her wand before getting hit by three Finites. "What… what is going on?"

"Drink this before asking anything, we will try to answer as best we can." Daphne stated gently while handing her the black oily potion.

Hermione looked ready to kill after her magic pulsed. She was glaring at the lump of garbage that basically raped her since she never gave her real consent. "Imperio." Hermione stated pointed her wand at Ron as he was coming out of the stunned state. "Go walk in front a lorry while singing something embarrassing like I feel like a woman."

"Hermione, don't kill him just yet." Daphne stated while Draco smirked.

"Fine. Ron, go play with any spider that you find if you cannot find a spider start cleaning this house like a house elf." Hermione stated glaring at the two snakes that prevented her from killing that useless lump. "What is it Daphne?" She stated as Daphne sighed.

"We need him alive for my plan to work." Daphne stated dodging a half eaten biscuit. "Hear me out first."

"Fine, but the plan better be good." Hermione stated.

"We need him alive as you can Ron are normally spotted with Harry when Harry travels aboard." Daphne stated as Draco nodded. "If not you than it is Ginny that travels with them."

"Okay, why trust Harry with them?" Hermione asked getting a chuckle from Draco.

"That is where I come in." Draco stated as he sighed. "I'll be the one traveling with them instead."

"I think people would notice that… you aren't planning to use that potion?" Hermione asked before looking down. "Ginny would notice."

"She would, if she isn't imperioused as well." Harry stated as he caught on to the plan. "I take it that you have something else for me?"

"Yes, you are going to Norway with me and Hermione." Daphne stated as she frowned. "After we get there, I'll explain more. Sorry Draco, but you can't know."

"I understand if I get caught they might get the location out of me." Draco stated annoyed. "But this is our only chance of keeping him alive long enough for anything to work."

"So we get Ginny and send Draco and them to where?" Hermione asked getting a nervous chuckle from Harry. "Harry?"

"The one place Albus would have trouble following anyone in, United States of America." Harry stated.

"No, Albus would expect that. But he would also expect that you would want to give Hermione back her parents too. I'm planning to go to Australia." Draco stated as Hermione smirked.

"It would work and it would be a move that Harry would do, and be something that would get those two to travel without me being present." Hermione stated with a frown. "But why would… Oh, that would work in their favor too."

"Good luck Draco." Daphne stated with some regret. "You aren't as bad as when we first met."

"And you are still the Ice Queen." Draco stated back.

_**A/N: You might notice that some spots the style of writing changes, well that is because we both will be working on this fic, so not all of the events will be only one of us writing. Other than that, will this daring plan work… And what is Daphne's plan to begin with… Will it be enough to stop Albus or will it go up in smoke… Well is this a start or is this an ending… -Triser-**_


	2. Arc 1 Part 2 Chapter 1

By Triser and Favorite of Chaos

We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: I could not add anything to this chapter… So I am sorry if this is too short but it starts a big trend, super cookies to those that figure it out… Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 1 Part 2 Chapter 1

Outside a military base…

"Go forth my cyborgs." A scientist ordered as the base exploded as several young teens ran to the place. "I'll make the all pay for ignoring my research. Every single one of them!"

At the Saint Kaiser Church hours later…

"As you can see Hayate, the pictures don't lie." Carim stated as she showed scenes of the destroyed base. "Someone is using combat cyborgs."

{And the reports of the one that is responsible says who?} Hayate asked as she didn't look happy. {All the branches have at least one of the Nakajimas. Or are they saying it was you?}

"Neither." Carim replied as she sighed. "They found remains of one of the units used in the attack, does not match any of the known cyborgs."

{So we are dealing with an unknown?} Hayate asked as she narrowed her eyes. {I'll send Fate to Jail for her to ask him who else can make cyborgs. Zwei and Agito will be at the Church soon to collaborate with your people.}

"Is something wrong?" Carim asked as Hayate didn't look happy.

{Just a bad feeling.} Hayate stated as she sighed. {Promise me that you will stay safe, besides Chrono you are the only one that can unseal me.}

"You think you might have to have it removed?" Carim asked as she frowned. "I haven't perceived anything of that magnitude."

{Just promise me.} Hayate stated as she cut the link.

A few minutes later in Hayate's office…

"You asked to see me?" Fate asked as she looked at her friend.

"I need you to talk to Jail." Hayate stated as she looked at her desk.

"What for, he isn't going to talk you now." Fate stated as she looked annoyed.

"He will… At least I hope… Ask him if there is anyone else that is capable of making combat cyborgs." Hayate stated sighing as she finished.

"Isn't Jail the progenitor of that project?" Fate asked as she looked confused.

"Five hours ago, one of the outlying bases was destroyed by a small group of combat cyborgs of unknown make." Hayate stated as she looked at her oldest friend. "It is bothering me greatly about it."

"I'll go talk to him, but I'm not so sure that it will make a difference." Fate stated as she walked out of the office. "I do hope that he does answer."

Inside a certain prison cell…

{Dr. Scarlatti, is there anyone else that knows how to manufacture combat cyborgs?} Fate asked as Jail looked at her.

"What do you mean combat cyborgs?" Jail asked as he narrowed his eyes. "If this is a trick to get me to talk about my past forget it."

{About five hours ago, one of the TSAB bases was destroyed in an attack by an unknown number of combat cyborgs.} Fate replied. {I was ordered to ask you for any other person that knows how to make them.}

"I see, so he is still alive." Jail stated as he leaned back to the wall. "I might have been more successful at making them, but Kyle knew them inside and out." He stated as he chuckled. "Did any fall in the raid?"

{Just one from what I was told. And from the looks one lost an arm.} Fate stated as she looked at another screen.

"Then the next attack will have two less in it. Kyle hates failures, and one being damaged is deemed a failure." Jail stated as he sighed. "Even your mother, at her worst, never tossed something that she deemed a failure."

{She isn't my mother.} Fate stated getting a sigh from Jail.

"I understand. Still though be careful about Kyle, he has to be up to something. What it is I don't know." Jail stated getting a closed screen before laughing. "Kyle you fool… challenging the team… wait… it can't be that, could it?"

At a store in a distant town…

"Thank you for your patronage, Enforcer." The store clerk stated to a female blonde.

"Not a problem." The blonde stated as she left the store. 'I'm not an enforcer.' She thought before shrugging and walked off.

Back at the church…

"I'm happy that you two are helping us find the information that we need." Carim stated as she showed them several achieved databases. "We need some support going through several lists of names to get…"

{I've got a name.} Fate stated as a video screen appeared. {Look for a Kyle, last name not given, but worked with Jail.}

"That helps more than you think." Carim stated as she looked at the people around her. "Look for that information we need to know his operating habits."

_**A/N: What is this Kyle up to… and how does Jail know him… will this lead into something that the group cannot handle… and who was it at that store and why does she look like an enforcer… Well is this a start or is this an ending… -Triser-**_


	3. Arc 1 part 1 Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

**_A/n: Sorry, my computer ate this story… Now those cookies still apply if anyone can figure out what we are doing… There are Warnings for everyone… Character Death and more… Favorite of Chaos_**

Arc 1 part 1 Chapter 2

Draco realized that going to Australia is just as obvious as daylight he went with another plan. He went without Daphne or Harry knowing to the local airport and learned that muggle studies class was way out of date. And that he was in the wrong place for international flights. He then went to Heathrow international airport and picked up several packets on different locations to head to.

It took them several days to finish the plan, and found out that Ginny was on the plan to ruin Harry. So they had to make more polyjuice potion to compensate for adding her doses. Knowing that the potion is going to take some time they went for the special one that makes one look completely different without body components.

A few weeks prior to them going on with the mission to save the world…

Draco was leaning towards the Caribbean or Canada for the disappearing act. After thinking about it he decided on letting fate pick out where he was to go.

Fate had to pick Canada. Cold and perfect for skiing. He decided to kill the two lumps and just be a free man.

Fate gave him an out… they died in an avalanche. Draco got out only with a broken leg.

All it took was seven months for the so-called great Albus Dumbledore to find him.

"Harry, my boy. How have you been?" Albus Dumbledore asked walking towards Draco as he shrugged.

"Could be better, around seven months ago Ginny and Hermione died in an avalanche. Broke my leg trying to get to them. They withstood so much to be killed by Mother Nature at her worst." Draco spoke trying to sound like Harry.

"Oh I was wondering why you are here? Have you heard from Ronald recently?" Albus asked innocently.

"I came here on vacation with my wife and felt that Hermione needed to get out of the house and took her along as well. Ron was busy and I haven't." Draco answered trying to sly his way out.

"That is strange, he visited the Greengrasses soon after you visited. Surely you had to have seen him then." Albus spoke catching Draco in his lie.

"Well you did say recently and that wasn't, I asked if Hermione was able to come with me on the vacation and he said that he was getting tired of her since she wasn't a good cook." Draco said covering himself.

"Are you sure he stated that?" Albus asked trying to look Draco in his eye and Draco nodded looking upset that a friend would think like that. "You are not Harry Potter, who are you."

"Crap I was hoping that you would have left by now. Yeah I am not Harry Bloody Potter. Got asked by him to parade as him to keep people off his tail since he hates being famous. I agreed and he sent them with me and they did die to an avalanche it was in papers." Draco stated as the polyjuice potion wore off.

"Mr. Malfoy what about your family?" Albus asked wondering why this didn't jive with his plans.

"With their grandfather, he doesn't like me and I know that he would get rid of me. With my family history I can agree with him." Draco stated remembering the heated debate if he could have Astoria's hand.

"Do you know where Harry is now?" Albus asked getting angry, he could barely get through Draco's mind shields and what he does see is nothing dealing with Harry save the day Draco had to be saved by Harry.

"No, never got told. Plus I didn't want to know." Draco told Albus off.

Albus had enough and gave Draco veritoserum. "What is the plan that you and Harry concocted?"

"I was to be the distraction for the major part of the plan, I was not let in on the rest of the plan by my own will." Draco replied getting Albus to look livid.

"Adava Kadvra." Albus cast killing Draco without remorse.

Months earlier in a different country…

"Okay Daphne could you tell us where we are going next?" Hermione huffed as they sat in a restaurant.

"Loki's temple, not the public one, but one that most can't get to." Daphne replied in a soft tone. "I'm breaking several of my family's rules to do this."

"Why?" Harry asked as he looked at the two girls.

"It's simple, my family help build the passage ways between them." Daphne replied before sighing. "You won't believe me unless you witness it your self."

"So where to after Loki's?" Hermione asked.

"Can't say yet." Daphne replied as they paid for the meal and left. "We'll need camping supplies, food, hygiene, clothes, way to clean clothes, and rope."

"Well there is a supply store over there." Hermione stated as she pointed to a shop.

"Good, Harry go get the supplies while Hermione and I go get some female supplies." Daphne stated as she dragged Hermione to another store.

"What?" Hermione asked as she looked at Daphne.

"You are acting like a lovesick girl… don't tell me that is why you got potioned up by that family?" Daphne asked shocked.

"You are right… but you are acting differently too." Hermione replied.

"I'm just nervous…" Daphne stated quietly. "Not all pure blood families have it easy."

"What's that mean?" Hermione asked as Daphne just smiled.

"I'll tell you later." Daphne answered as they grabbed a few items. "We need to head out soon, not time to dally."

"Right…" Hermione replied with a roll of her eyes.

Hours later…

"We are going to have to camp soon." Harry stated as the sky started to darken.

"We can get through to Loki's and spend the night there." Daphne stated as they walked up to an old building. "Here we are, the lost temple of Loki."

"What?" Hermione stated shocked. "But this area has been mapped out by magicals and muggles, how did it escape getting noticed?"

"Were they led here by a Greengrass?" Daphne asked as she walked through the entry hall. "This place is under a blood lock, only those of the Greengrass blood can lead someone here." She stated as she reached out and grabbed Hermione. "Not that way."

"But it is the only path…" Hermione started to say as Daphne pushed on a stone and another hall opened up. "Wha…"

"This place is loaded with traps, hidden passages, and trick halls." Daphne stated as she sighed. "What is Loki known for?"

"Pranks, tricks, and magic." Hermione replied.

"So wouldn't his temple be the same?" Daphne asked as she led them down a path and stopped halfway and walked into a wall.

"Daphne!" Both shouted in surprise.

"Are you coming or not, the rest of the hall is a death trap… I had to be shown the path five times to get the safe route ingrained." Daphne stated as she reached out and pulled the two into a large room. "We can camp here for the night. This is a high priest's room."

"Okay Daphne, what are you playing at?" Hermione asked as she didn't look happy. "You brought us to a place that you can easily kill us at any turn."

"I could, but I'm not here to kill you." Daphne stated as she sighed. "There is a mechanism that is in the main chamber, that will allow us to move to Thor's temple and from there hike to Odin's temple."

"Wouldn't it be better to warp to Odin's?" Harry asked.

"Sad thing is you can warp from Odin's to any temple, but you can't warp to his directly." Daphne replied.

"Has anyone tried?" Hermione asked thinking that logic must have been lost.

"Once a generation." Daphne replied with a chuckle. "I tried when I first got shown the right path… and got yelled at for wasting valuable time."

"Okay." Hermione muttered with her head down.

"So why are we heading for Odin's?" Harry asked.

"A spell, from his collection of spells and other mystical items." Daphne replied looking sad. "I hate to say it, but we need to find it soon."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Not all pure blood family's have decent family traits. Take the Lovegoods, they are cursed to see into a plane that no one else can, all those weird creatures that Luna sees, are from that alternate plane." Daphne stated as she sighed again. "Or take the mine for example."

"Your family has a curse?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… stupid ancestor of mine thought it would be funny to hit on a pretty young lass not knowing that it was Skuld's younger form. She didn't take that well." Daphne deadpanned the ending comment but looked remorse about it. "That's another reason my family's blood is bound to these lost temples."

"That's not really true is it?" Hermione asked as she looked skeptical. "I can take Luna's a real thing but what you said doesn't make…"

"Sense, I didn't believe it at first. But my grandmother passed away long before I started Hogwarts. And before she did die, she told me exactly how she would die and the exact date." Daphne stated a she looked down. "She died by a lorry, exactly like she said she would on the exact day she told me."

"No way… you know when you will die?" Harry asked as his eyes narrowed. "How close?"

"So you caught on." Daphne retorted with a frown. "I'm going to die in several months time, and I'll keep how to myself."

"Can you say how someone else does?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. Only works on our self, I knew my time was coming and I tried to find ways to circumvent it…" Daphne stated as she got out her night stuff. "Get some rest, we head out at dawn."

The next day…

"This way." Daphne stated as she walked over to a bookcase and kicked it. "The center chamber."

"If we were so close why did we have to spend the night here?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Because I need to see the panel." Daphne replied as she opened a hidden panel. "And a Lumos will hid the locations."

"Oh." Hermione replied before frowning.

"Hold on to something…" Daphne started to say as the room lit up with a rainbow hue of colors.

In another temple…

"…it's going to be… Damn it!" Daphne muttered as she saw the location changed. "I never get the timing right."

"What the bloody hell was that!" Hermione shouted as she slowly got to her feet. "And don't say it was magic."

"Actually it is, ancient magic that dates back to the age of the Vikings." Daphne stated as she looked at the roof and the wall. "Would it kill my dad to update the map after grandpa died." Daphne muttered as she walked around the center point of the room looking for something.

"You lost?" Harry asked as Daphne walked past him.

"I've not been to this temple in several years. So of course I'm a little lost as the map hasn't been updated since my grandfather was a teen." Daphne snapped back as she spotted something. "Found our way out."

"Do we have to worry about traps?" Hermione asked.

"No." Daphne replied as she led them out of the temple and right into the biting cold of a glacier. "The Vikings are not the ones that built these temples." She stated as she led them to a fork and froze. "I'm getting a very bad feeling that I forgotten something about the Bifrost… What is it… it was important…"

"Maybe it wasn't." Hermione stated as she patted Daphne on the shoulder.

"I remember now. The Bifrost is a very immense transportation system, transporting to another temple on the same planet would result in going through time." Daphne stated as she looked surprised. "Either I just saved us weeks or months, or lost us the same amount. Tempus." Daphne stated as a clock appeared. "Good, it saved us time… and me as well." Daphne stated as she started down one of the paths. "We are almost there."

_**A/N: Now what is Albus up to and will the three be found out before long… Is Daphne telling the truth or is she lying… And did this Bifrost save them time and why would they need the extra time… Will they succeed in the plan or will it all end in failure… -Triser-**_


	4. Arc 1 Part 2 Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: Ok… I know that we are dong something strange; oddly this version is better than the one that got ate. Warnings still apply… Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 1 Part 2 Chapter 2

Inside an office…

"In so far my worry hasn't let up." Hayate muttered to a tome that she placed on the desk. "I wish that you could give me advice Reinforce… but you can't."

{Hayate, we found out who this Kyle is.} Carim stated as the video screen popped up spooking Hayate. {Were you crying?}

"No, just getting some dust out of my eyes." Hayate replied as she looked at the screen. "So who is Kyle?"

{Dr. Kyle Flyheight, renowned scientist for cybernetics and implants. Was discharged from his duty when he wanted to augment a mage that lost over twenty percent of their body into a more cyborg than human than was requested. Later found work on a research project with Doctors Testarossa and Scarlatti, was fired from the project after he wanted to reset all the data after a failure.} Carim stated as she didn't look happy. {This person makes Fate's mother look sane.}

"That is amazing." Hayate muttered as she sighed. "I rather you verify that information from Jail, but on the off chance that you are right…"

{Yet there is one issue with that, he is dead. Two years after he was fired his lab blew up no remains of the facility remain, nor was there any survivors.} Carim stated.

"The same was stated about Precia's lab explosion and was proven false with the attack on the Jewel Seeds mission." Hayate replied. "One day I hope the past doesn't bite us in the ass."

{Hayate!} Carim stated shocked at the language that was used. {I'll send the Unison Devices with Schach to talk to Jail, than have them rendezvous with you.}

A few hours later…

"So another person from my family's past comes out?" Fate asked dejected.

"So far." Hayate replied as she looked at her two oldest friends when every alarm in the base just went off. "Lucino, what's is the problem?"

{One of the dimension gates to a prison was just attacked, they are requesting backup from all the groups.} Lucino replied getting Hayate to sigh.

"Which one?" Hayate asked as she looked at the two-team leaders. "Get your teams ready for transport, I'm coming too."

{The one attached to the prison… Oh no…} Lucino replied with a darkened look. {Ma'am, Carim just reported that Schach's report was cut during transmission.}

"I'm going, no questions." Hayate stated in a cold voice.

At the site…

"There you are." A guy in a lab coat chided as a young female officer tripped and tried to get up. "No use escaping, these two want to kill you." He stated as he looked gleeful about her death.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as she pushed herself to a wall.

"Why?" The guy asked as he started to laugh. "For the fun of it. Kill her." He ordered as one of the two cyborgs near him readied to shoot her a pink ball slammed into it blowing the upper body away.

"Cease and desist." Nanoha ordered as she floated in the air above the scientist and other cyborg.

"Ah, if it isn't the earthling mage that made a name for herself." The guy stated as he chuckled.

"On the orders of the Ground Forces you are to drop all weapons and surrender." Hayate ordered as she walked into the area. "I hate to have to get involved."

"Oh how I would love to research you." The guy stated again as he started to chuckle some more but stopped when he saw who had arrived as well. "I'll be, I thought I lost them."

"Lost what?" Fate asked as she looked at him oddly.

"Can't be… Precia actually succeeded at her foolish goal, but that isn't my concern, no it was the type Zero in your team." The guy replied as he started to laugh.

"So I'm a Type Zero, not like I didn't know that." Subaru replied as she readied herself to attack the two.

"You wouldn't think to harm me would you?" The guy asked getting Subaru to freeze.

"Su?" Teana asked as she saw Subaru trying to move.

"I can't move… Why can't I move?" Subaru asked.

"Well, that is because I placed a small program into your core." The guy stated getting the rest of the teams to look at him. "Kill them, Model B." He ordered as the other cyborg created a smoke screen for the doctor.

"Yes… Doctor." Subaru stated in a more robotic tone of voice.

"Su?" Teana asked as she was backhanded through a wall.

"Restrict lock!" Nanoha stated as pink bands wrapped around Subaru who just flexed and broke them all. 'Damn it…'

"I'm not giving up on you!" Teana shouted as she leaped onto Subaru's back, trying to restrain her. "Subaru please!"

"Get off." Subaru asked as she bent over making Teana to lose her footing and was flipped to face Subaru. "You are getting in the way." Subaru stated as she grabbed Teana by her throat.

"Go ahead." Teana stated as tears ran down her face.

'What is going on…' Subaru thought as she saw Teana's face. 'I can't…'

"Something wrong Model B." The cybrog that was left behind asked.

"Just contemplating on how." Subaru replied as she looked down. ~Teana, I can't let you go, my body isn't responding. We are standing on a powder keg of cartridges for the security.~

~I know.~ Teana replied to Subaru. ~Guys get out of here, please.~

~What are the two of you planning?~ Hayate asked getting a chuckle.

"I know what they are planning… We need to get out of here now." The female soldier stated as she coughed. "Please."

"For now retreat… I'll see that you two have a write up." Hayate muttered as the team left the place.

"Fat chance." Teana muttered as she pulled out Cross Mirage. "Cross Fire." She stated as she fired at the other cyborg killing it. "It was fun."

"I know." Subaru replied as she fought the control for a fraction of a second. 'Sorry Ixy, I won't be there when you wake up.'

"Phantom Blazer!" Teana shouted as she fired straight down.

A few miles away…

"Okay… what was their…" Hayate started to say when there was a massive explosion.

"That." The young officer replied as she started to cough. "Don't worry about losing that guy, I got a tracker on him."

"Good, this guy is going to pay." Hayate stated darkly as she looked at the direction of the explosion. "There goes the write up… I'll put in a request that you get a medal for taking out a squad of his goons."

"That's lying." Nanoha stated as she saw that Hayate wasn't laughing about it. "Something wrong?"

"Just that we just lost two members in a single fight with this guy. What are his goals?" Hayate asked that no one in the group knew the answer for.

_**A/N: Poor Subaru and Teana… had to die to save the rest of the team… how did this guy know the vocal commands for Subaru and could he do the same to Ginga… will they be avenged… who will take care of Ixy… Will there be more deaths or was this the end of the deaths… and what connections are there with the other parts of this arc… -Triser-**_


	5. Arc 1 Part 3 Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: this is not the sequel to tome of time and night… this holds some facts and is actually an alt world of that. Now to begin Warnings still a big factor in this story arc… Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 1 Part 3 Chapter 1

Ken was pleased to know that all the changes he has done made the universe much better. Caro and her husband Erio are living on a world that doesn't mind the dragons flying about. In fact several of his children are in school, his wives are all happy as well.

"Hey girly-man I got a call from Graham or rather his familiars. It seems he is dying. I know what he would have done to try to end the tome of darkness destruction, but he also gave me a good life prior to the plan." A soft voice told Ken.

"Hayate, then you should go to him while he lays on his death bed and stay for his funeral. Take some time to grieve he is like an uncle to you even after you learned what he was planning." Ken told the woman that called him girly-man.

"Thanks, you are very kind. I think three months for grief should be done. I will come back my only male love." Hayate stated with tears in her eyes.

"Take Vita with you so that you do not go alone and do something stupid." Ken stated with a small smile hoping that she doesn't go and hurt herself.

A few weeks later the rest of his wives came back from their missions and went to relax. But that quickly went out the window as both Ken and Miyako collapsed clutching their hearts.

When Ken woke up he didn't see either Jou or Shamal as was normal but a church doctor and Chrono.

"So you have woke up. You are the only one that has to date. Everyone else that was tied to your case has died." Chrono stated looking upset.

"How do you feel?" the doctor asked holding up a clipboard.

"Like someone tried to dig my heart with a rusty spoon. Admiral Chrono what do you mean?" Ken asked as he looked at both the doctor and Chrono.

"Everyone that was tied to the Lost Logia of the Earth suddenly collapsed with what appears to be fatal heart attacks a week ago. You are the only one that hasn't died." Chrono stated still not looking happy.

"What happened to do such a thing? What happened to Earth?" Ken asked trying to sit up and failing since it caused massive pain so he settled back down but looked at Chrono imploringly.

"Your home planet is gone. And by that I mean the entire system. I know that Hayate went to visit Graham and I know that she was not the cause. There was no disturbance to let us know that something happened." Chrono told the invalid.

"We believe that when your planet vanished the connection to the Lost Logia that you are or were connected to went with it and it killed your friends that you made during that event since you needed that connection." The doctor told Ken and it shocked the chosen of kindness.

"And that isn't all that is going on. When you get out of the hospital we will talk more about this case." Chrono stated as the doctor had stated that the news shouldn't be told to someone that just had a heart attack.

Ken wasn't pleased to learn this but he thought it was since the news was above the doctor's pay grade.

It took a few weeks for Ken to back on his feet, which was odd since it normally took a few hours to be out of the hospital. Ken went straight to Chrono's office to learn what was going on.

"Ken, please sit down. This is going to be a lot to take in." Chrono stated waving a hand towards the seats.

"What is going on? What did you mean by case?" Ken asked as soon as he was settled in a seat.

"Earth was not the first to go missing. It was the first known missing star system. So far we have found that fifty systems or ships are now gone. Hold on." Chrono held up his hand as the reports popped up on a screen. "So far we have no pattern since we have no way of finding how this happened or why."

"Why are you not using the scanners to scan the planets that are not missing to see when and how the do?" Ken asked thinking on how to find out how this could have happened.

"We currently are as of now. We are lucky that we are in a period of peace and not on alert so that we could use the scanners. And before you ask we are in an alert status right now. The reason why we are on alert and have all scanners are that the world that your adopted daughter was on, I am sorry to say is gone." Chrono looked upset to tell someone that their loved one is dead.

"No, no Caro. She was excited that she was pregnant." Ken felt woozy and the world tilted.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest. In three days everyone is active and will be looking as to why this is going on." Chrono stated trying to be firm and gentle.

As it turned out two days later they found out how the vanishing happened but not the why or who if any was behind it. The star glowed with extra plasma and then was gone with the planets around the star.

"Meister, don't go back in time." Paradox stated as Ken had the spark that to go back in time to before all this happened so that they could work out why this was going on.

"Why not?" Ken asked as his wives were doing the planning if Mid-Childa's sun did the same where to go in case.

"The creature behind it would be able to work faster. You don't want that." Paradox stated as she started to note that her master is getting angry and a strange aspect of his, his eyes are turning black and back to purple.

"Damn, so something is doing something and why didn't you tell me?" Ken accused his unison device.

"Because you would have went to fight it and you would be dead." Paradox stated then she flinched. "It is here. Go and teleport to another world! Hurry!" and Paradox went into the Tome of Twilight.

"The Dimensional Transport is ready." Dearche stated grabbing her husband and pulling him to the circle.

"The kids, get the kids!" Ken yelled as the flash of the transport happened at the same time as Mid-Childa vanished.

The small family of five appeared on a plane of snow and ice.

"We… we… we left our kids." Ken sat shocked staring into space.

_**A/N: This is very different… who or what is vanishing worlds… Wait, now there is a third problem growing… What will happen now… Still though anyone that can guess will be getting a surprise from us… -Triser-**_


	6. Arc 1 Part 1 Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: Here we go the start of the end… the warnings is still in the works…**_

Arc 1 part 1 Chapter 3

Outside the temple of Thor…

"Where in the world are we?" Hermione asked as she saw the ice cave.

"Location on the world… Somewhere in northern Norway, near the artic circle." Daphne replied as she laughed at the surprised looks. "We are in a glacier that is frozen in place."

"So where is Odin's Temple?" Hermione asked as Daphne sighed.

"There is a fork in the road, we take the left path, the right path takes us to the Twin's temple." Daphne stated as she lead them away.

Several months later in the Temple of Odin…

"Oh no." Daphne nearly screamed as she sat up clutching her chest, pale as death. "Hermione, we already found the spell and nearly translated it. I need you to help Harry… I'm going to buy you some time."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as she started to get up.

"Every life has its end. My family learned it to the point that we never try to escape it." Daphne stated with her head down. "It gets worse and worse if we try… So I'm going to hinder Albus greatly, not sure how long though."

"Daphne…" Hermione stated as she watched her new friend walk away.

"If it is any condolence… I liked Harry too." Daphne stated as a flash of Rainbow light filled the room that she had walked into.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he noticed that Daphne's stuff was still there but she wasn't. "Where's Daphne?"

"Gone." Hermione stated as she had tears falling. "We had just started to get along as well."

"Albus will pay for this." Harry muttered as he sat next to Hermione.

Temple of Loki…

"Blasted cold." Albus muttered as he followed a man to a construct. "So it is true, the Nordic Temples do exist."

"True." The guy replied that Albus was following. "Please follow me exactly, lest you die."

"Whatever do you mean?" Albus asked as he saw a flash of light in the main chamber. "Someone is here."

"Must be my runaway daughter." The guy stated in a monotone.

"Get me in there now." Albus ordered as the guy nodded and walked to a wall and opened the hidden passage.

"This place is filled with traps." He stated as Albus looked livid.

In the main chamber, after a few moments…

"Hello Albus." Daphne stated as she sat next to a small panel.

"Miss Greengrass, where is Harry?" Albus asked.

"Far enough away that you will not find him." Daphne replied as she stood up not looking at Albus. "But your crusade ends here." She stated as she slammed her hand on a button. "I accept death do you?"

"It is one adventure that I don't plan on taking anytime soon." Albus replied as he vanished with a crack.

"Sorry dad." Daphne stated as she looked at her father.

"I always knew that this would happen one day." Her father replied as the temperature in the room dropped rapidly. "You did a warriors death."

"I know, you had no choice in the matter… sorry." Daphne stated as her lips started turning blue.

"I fought Albus before he managed to get me with some spell that took control of me… I was not a willing pawn." Her father stated as the room started getting ice to jut out and freeze the place.

Outside the temple…

"Blast what did she do?" Albus muttered mostly to himself as the temple completely froze over surprising him. "Foolish little girl… does she honestly think a little Ice will stop me?" He chided as dark fire appeared in his hands and he threw it at the ice in the doorway only for the flames to freeze on contact. "Not so foolish after all… Blast it all!" He shouted and he vanished again with a crack.

In a darkened basement…

"You failed to consider that one problem that others would see you for what you are." A shadow with red glowing eyes spoke.

"I did but thought my hold on Magical Britain would prevent that problem. As only I can keep them from the darkness in the world." Albus told the shadow as well as thinking of his now lengthened life. "But now I cannot get to that blasted prophesied one!"

"Where there was one of the blood there is more, the ones of the Nordic Protectors. You made the mistake that the elder would lead you to the right temple, the younglings should let you know where the x is." The shadow told the so called leader of light, eyes glowing with glee.

Weeks later…

"Just practice that line, Harry." Hermione ordered as she stood up and stretched. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Kay." Harry replied as he watched her go, but something bothered him. "Be careful."

"I will." Hermione replied as he sighed.

Outside…

"Will it be worth it… all the sacrifices?" Hermione muttered as she sat on a rock in the large glacier.

"Only time will know." A female voice replied making Hermione spin around and aim her wand at the person, only for the person to gently push the wand away. "Point that somewhere else."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked getting a light chuckle.

"I'm Linith, one of several that works under Odin." Linith replied with a slight chuckle at Hermione's disbelief. "Really I am."

"Then you would have…" Hermione started to say but paled when two beautiful white feathery wings emerged from behind the girl. "…wings."

"I cannot lie to one that is close to death. How one chooses to die allows me to act." Linith stated getting Hermione to narrow her eyes. "Yes, you are close, but you can make a simple choice, fight and die, or surrender and die."

"I would never surrender. Bombardia!" Hermione nearly shouted as she blew the tunnel to Odin's temple roof and had it cave in. "Where did she go?" Hermione muttered as she looked about but walked away.

"She has spunk, I'll give her that. Wouldn't you say Lock?" Linith asked as she reappeared with a feral smile, as did another person.

"That she does… why her?" Lock asked.

"She intrigues me." Linith replied as she and Lock vanished from sight.

Outside a different temple…

"A glacier… Of all the blasted places it had to be the coldest place." Albus muttered as he followed the path but stopped when he heard footsteps and was not surprised to see Hermione. "Mrs. Weasley."

"You already know it is back to Granger." Hermione coldly stated as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You condone the murder of your husband?" Albus asked shocked.

"I never did liked Ron… so why in the bloodiest hell would I marry him?" Hermione asked as she narrowed her eyes. "It would perfectly fit in your convoluted plans for Ginny to marry Harry, but I would have been a thorn there, I would have to be dealt with… What better way for that then get me potioned up for the boy blunder."

"So you found out." Albus stated sadly.

"You know… All this time while I was working with Daphne and Harry work out the final stage of this plan… I thought about your actions and your words." Hermione stated getting a nervous look on Albus. "You preach about giving people second chances and more chances, pro rights to muggle-borns and muggles, and it is your own actions that deviated from that…" She stated as she sighed. "At first it didn't make sense… but after your return it all became clear… you got all your old positions back, put the school where it was when you were headmaster, after it started to move forward, managed to stalemate the changes that was affecting the magical world. Why?" She asked as she looked at him. "Why change everything back to the way it was… the way that made it easy for a dark lord to take over… it all became clear."

"Alas you are very wrong." Albus replied as he held his hands out.

"I am?" Hermione asked surprised but she didn't sound surprised. "You could have prevented Tom Riddle from going dark by allowing him to stay over the summer hols. You could have prevented Snape from going dark, and saved countless more lives by being a little bit firmer with the students. So why is it that the greatest wizard of all time, no, not the greatest, that title still belongs to Merlin." She stated making Albus look annoyed. "So why is it that you allowed it to happen… was it because you wanted to make it out as you were the hero that saved the world and bow down to you. Hate to break it to you, but Heroism doesn't work that way."

"And you know how it works?" Albus asked in contention.

"In all honesty, I've always wondered about that. Most of the tales of old, never made the hero of the story some glory-seeking prat. Heroes do what they must to save the world, yes, but they do not create the situations that demand their action to stop. King Arthur, pulled the sword not for himself but to replace his foster brother's sword. Cú Chulainn, was honest and paid for any misdeeds he made in life. I could go on, but any hero and the term is used lightly Albus, isn't in it for the glory, and if they are then they are stupid." Hermione stated as she took a deep breath. "And you are a fool."

"I am not looking for way to save people, I'm looking for the path that will uplift the world where I'm the top of the chain." Albus stated getting Hermione to give a look of disbelief.

"You are a moron." Hermione muttered. "A world like that will fall within decades. What will they do once you died?"

"I can't die, as I perfected immortality." Albus replied getting a deadpan look from Hermione.

"Death isn't as inescapable as you think." Hermione replied as she sighed. "But we will get no where just by talking. To get to Harry you must get past me."

"You are but a speed bump." Albus replied as he waved a wand at her, which she backhanded the spell.

"I've also been practicing against Harry during our time away from you." Hermione replied getting a narrowed look from Albus.

"There is no way that you could have gotten that much training in that short of time?" Albus stated as he started to fire spells at her rapidly.

"You are good." Hermione chided as she dodged the spell fire by not staying still. "My turn." She stated as she started long chains of complex wand movements that actually shocked Albus.

"You would have made a valuable asset, I dare say I made a mistake by making you a house wife." Albus stated with an evil smirk. "No matter, you aren't the first nor will you be the last." He stated as he raised a second wand, which made Hermione's eyes widen.

"Cheat…" Hermione started to say when a green bolt slammed into her faster than she could react.

"One doesn't cheat at dueling, one uses underhanded means." Albus stated as he walked off with a slight stiff step. "Though she did get me once."

"I thought he would never leave." Lock stated as she looked at the body of Hermione. "Now what?"

"We talk to her." Linith replied as a pale image of Hermione stood up.

"You!" Hermione snapped before she swung her fist and went right through Linith. "What… Oh god… Harry!"

"You are dead." Linith stated getting Hermione to look at Linith again. "You died a very fitting and I could say ironic death."

"Ironic?" Hermione asked as she looked at her body.

"Your ancestor made that spell, not to kill humans but livestock." Linith stated as she looked down at the young girl. "You need to make a choice, live on the battlefields of Asgard or live in paradise?"

"Can't I have both?" Hermione asked getting a chuckle from Lock.

"One or the other, you may live in paradise but you must always come when the horns of war are rang." Lock stated.

"Lock, it is her choice, we don't force it… And She doesn't like that some did." Linith stated getting Lock to swallow.

"She?" Hermione asked as the place started to shake.

"Can't be…" Linith muttered as her form started to crack. "Make your choice now or be doomed with your world?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Before hand in the temple…

Harry livid as he heard the cave in, and he knew then that Hermione and Daphne are dead. More people that died for him just like the war against Voldemort. Thankfully Hermione made sure he knew the chant and placements of the runes down before she died.

He gathered the powdered quartz and powdered basilisk fang and went into a room just big enough for the runic circle. He 'wrote' the runes with the powdered fang and the circle with the powdered quartz. He remembered the first day he walked into Magical London and was awed by everything, the feeling of the Hogwarts wards singing as he passed them, all the so called adventures, the anger, the confusion, and for once truly going forwards without being pressed into it by others. He walked carefully so not to smudge the lines.

"I call on the Golden Sky. The dreams of many and one. On this magic I give. Not for glory or for kings, but on the many innocent lives still in play. My life is nothing without this world. Golden Trader's Bargain!" Harry chanted, and as he chanted the runes and the circle barely started to glow golden and as he finished the chant the whole thing was glowing golden just enough to read by. And then the earth trembled.

Before the shaking started outside the temple…

"Blasted brat… where is it…" Albus muttered as he saw what appeared to be a cave in. "Clever girl… I almost overlooked it."

With Harry…

"Harry my boy, what have you done?" Albus asked aghast that he was too late to prevent this.

"I am not your boy Albus. I have done a trade. Just that." Harry replied without moving as his magic has anchored him.

"Then die." Albus retorted waving both wands and the dark green bolts hit Harry in the chest and to his amazement did nothing to the man.

"You are a fool." Harry chided eyes now gold. "I was already dead." Then the room shined with golden light.

_**A/N: Oh man… we just killed a world… oh well… I guess we make do with the other lines… but what did the spell do…**_


	7. Arc 1 Part 2 Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: If any character seems out of character grief, pain, and in fact us writing them can change the character… Warnings like before still in place… now what are we going to do with two worlds instead of three? Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 1 Part 2 Chapter 3

After following the signal of the locator…

"Hayate calm down." Nanoha shouted as she looked at her friend.

"I can't… Subaru and Teana didn't need to die… nor did Agito, Schach, and Rein." Hayate replied as she landed. "I'm going to take this bastard down, and if he fights back…" She stated as the air around her crackled a little. "Kill him."

"Hayate!" Both Nanoha and Fate stated as they took a step back from their friend.

"We'll take him down, there is no need to kill him… that would make you worse…" Nanoha started to say but stopped when she saw the face of her friend. "So be it… But I'll be the one that does it, two of them were my students, so it is more personal than yours."

"Hey… no morbid talks now… let's get him." Fate stated as she pushed the two women apart.

"The Doctor has ordered us to make sure he wasn't bothered." A female stated as she walked out from the base. "You will not pass."

"Like hell!" Hayate stated as she held her hand up and three white balls appeared. "Ragnarok!"

"Foolish." The female stated as another person appeared and created a shield that sent the spell in a different direction. "The Doctor made plans against you, Living Lost Logia."

"Tch… Erio, you and Caro take care of these two." Hayate ordered making the two that was in their way look surprised. "I'm not fighting on my own. I have my forwards that can fight."

"Caro, back me up as you see fit." Erio stated as he leaped off Fried. "Thunder Rage!" He shouted as he slammed his spear into the shield and smirked when it started to crack. "Thunder Knuckle!" He shouted as he pulled his fist back and punched the shield shattering it.

"Impossible." The one that had the shield stated as she backed up. "It survived a high level spell but two low level spells shattered it…"

"Lower level spells have an advantage over big spells… they can be used more often." Erio stated as he started to spin his spear around for added effect for his next attack.

"Sister, I'll handle him, you go after the dragon user." The first girl stated as she walked over to Erio. "You are a thorn in the plan."

"And you are in violation of human rights." Erio replied as he dodged an attack from behind. 'How did she get behind me?' He thought as he dodged another attack from the side she wasn't on. 'Again?'

"You have good reflexes." She taunted as she stuck him but like all the other times the hit came from the direction she was not in view of.

"You are messing around with my sense of awareness." Erio muttered as he stood up and smirked. "I think I got you figured out."

"You do?" She asked as she rushed at him and tackled him. "You are wrong by the way."

"Wha?" Erio muttered as he flipped and landed before frowning. 'So far when she stays… illusions…' He thought as he took a deep breath. "Let's try this again."

In the air…

"Blast Flare!" Caro ordered as Fried shot out a massive fireball at the other girl.

"You are trying my patience." The other girl muttered as she created a shield to reflect the fireball. "And we aren't protecting the door if we deal with you."

"I think that was the point." Caro replied as Fried fired off more fireballs.

Inside the cavern…

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave them alone?" Fate asked as the group ran through the cave.

"Not really, but those two know the risks of a mission just like you do." Hayate replied not looking at Fate. "The problem is that this place is too big to have been undiscovered for so long."

"I know… but how?" Fate replied as Hayate hit a wall but Fate continued past it.

"Fate stop!" Hayate ordered and Fate looked surprised to see Hayate hitting something.

"Hayate this is no time for jokes." Fate stated as she walked up to her friend and tried to pull her through but was amazed that the group was stuck. "How?"

"Simple. This room is secured only for certain people." A voice that chilled Fate more than it did the rest.

"Fate… don't throw your voice." Hayate muttered.

"Just great, another… Oh my…" Fate muttered as she turned to look and sighed. "This is just great, I know how this place remained undetected." Fate stated making Hayate to look quizzical. "How long have you been alive Alicia?"

"Since Kyle saved me, but he told me mother died, and to protect me from mother's enemies he made a false body of me to protect me." Alicia replied before frowning. "But who are you?"

"Fate Testarossa-Haralown." Fate replied getting the older girl to look annoyed. "Mother survived."

"She did?" Alicia asked before frowning. "But what is with the name?"

"She went insane trying to bring you back from the dead, I was the first attempt, her second attempt killed her." Fate replied looking at Kyle. "Why are you raising the daughter of Precia, you and her never got along?"

"True, but I needed protection, and what better way than the brat of hers." Kyle replied getting Alicia to glare.

"There is a panel to your right Fate." Alicia stated getting Kyle to laugh.

"I knew it was possible for you to turn on me." Kyle stated as he taped an arm on his chair and Alicia started to scream. "Yes, scream."

"You monster!" Fate shouted as she leaped up and went to attack him only to find herself flying backwards.

"That I am…" He replied standing up. "I taught a lot of things to the girl but not once did she think for herself."

"You… Bastard…" Alicia muttered as she slowly got up. "I'm going to kill you!" She shouted as she ran right at him.

"You know how to fly she doesn't, you know how to defend yourself…" Kyle continued as he pulled out a gun and shot Alicia in the head. "She doesn't."

"No…" Fate stated in shock. "Just once…"

"Fate, don't!" Nanoha shouted right as Fate vanished from sight and reappeared over Kyle with two short swords.

"DIE!" Fate shouted in a demented way.

"You first." Kyle retorted as he shot her making her miss him.

"You bastard." Fate muttered as she dropped one of the swords.

"Rats… you lived." Kyle stated as he put the gun next to her head. "Good bye."

"FATE!" Nanoha shouted, before looking at the rest of the group. "Vita, get Hayate out of here."

"Nanoha?" Vita asked as Nanoha looked at the young knight. "Okay… don't do anything stupid."

"You know me… you know my passwords anyways." Nanoha stated with a smile. "When we get back, look at the most recent documents."

"Why?" Vita asked.

"Don't worry, I'll explain later." Nanoha replied as she walked into the room. "Hayate needs more room to fight. I'll hold him here till she is ready."

"Nanoha!" Hayate shouted as Vita grabbed her master and flew down the hall closely followed by the other knights, save Signum.

"I know what you are planning, don't." Signum stated.

"My choice, I'm dead anyways… Shamal already knows." Nanoha stated quietly. "I was going to tell Fate… All the stress finally caught up."

"You are foolish, but save room for us when we all get there." Signum asked as she flew down the hall. "Nanoha."

"You finally called me by name." Nanoha stated as she looked at Kyle.

"Not running, you are cocky." Kyle stated as he walked over to Nanoha but frowned when she was smiling.

"I'm not. I lied to Vita. Signum and Shamal know the truth." Nanoha stated as fifteen pink spheres slammed into the tunnel that lead out. "And quite frankly… I'm choosing my death."

Outside…

"You are a tough opponent." The girl that was fighting Erio stated as she was missing an arm and had wires sticking out of it. "But you will not be able to fight further."

"Neither will you." Erio muttered as he pierced her with his spear right as she punched through him.

"ERIO!" Caro shouted as she ran over to him. "No… I should have helped him… not… Sorry Fried." Caro stated as she had looked over to the side and sighed. "I should have know that girl's last attack would be that deadly." As she fell forward revealing a shredded back.

"No…" Hayate shouted as she saw the two dead teens. "I didn't think that they would die." She stated as Vita let her go.

"I'm going to back up Nanoha." Vita stated but was stopped by Signum and tossed away from the cave. "What's the big idea?"

"You will only get in her way." Signum replied as she sighed. "Knowing her… it's soon."

"You're right, this was going to be Nanoha's last active mission." Shamal stated sadly. "I conferred with several other experts, Nanoha, doesn't have much time left."

"What do you mean by that?" Vita demanded as Hayate's eyes widened.

"She is going to die soon?" Hayate asked.

"Yes, her injuries are compounding and her not resting like she should has resulted in her life span shortening rapidly." Shamal stated as she looked at the cave that started to shake and in places glow pink. "I think we should move."

"Seconded." Zafira stated as the group rose away from the cavern area.

"Why… why am I being left alone?" Hayate asked as she watched the explosion tear the area apart. "Everything that I remotely care about is being ripped from me."

"We will not leave your side." The knights stated as one.

Yet after the smoke cleared there was someone laughing…

"After so many years, the last of those two lines have weakened enough…" The person stated as the dust revealed a man wearing nothing but pants but was well muscular and lean. "How foolish was the girl that did that otherwise I wouldn't have been able to escape."

"Who are you?" Hayate asked as the guy looked at her and laughed.

"You may call me what ever you please." The guy replied getting the knights to glare at him. "Really I forgot my real name in the time since Al-Hazard sealed me away."

"Why did they do that?" Hayate asked not trusting this guy.

"Because they didn't like how I operated." He replied as he started to laugh again before looking about. "Don't know what world this is… but I know for a fact that it can't be Al-Hazard."

"Be more specific, what didn't they like?" Hayate asked as she looked at her knights and nodded.

"I loved to annihilate all who stand in my way including my own side, the leaders didn't like that and sealed me away because I was too dangerous." He replied making Hayate sigh. "Oh… you don't like it either… well then die." He stated right as a black sphere impacted with her sending her into a mountain. "That was easy."

"Want to try that again?" Hayate asked as she floated out of the rubble, bleeding but still alive.

"What?" He asked surprised. "You are the first to ever survive that."

"I'm hard to kill." Hayate stated as she raise her hand up.

[Stormfalken.] A mechanical voice stated getting him to turn.

"Fly my falcon!" Signum stated as she drew back and released.

"You think that…" He started to say as the arrow exploded against him sending him into the ground. "You are dangerous."

"You are quite strong." Signum replied as she drew back again.

"Not this time!" He chided as he rushed right at her getting Signum to smirk. "What?"

"She isn't alone!" Vita replied as she slammed him straight into the ground. "Thanks for being the decoy."

"I wasn't." Signum replied as she rotated in the air and fired straight down creating a massive explosion.

"You are getting annoying." He shouted as he floated up in the air only to be pushed back into the ground by a black sphere that kept growing. "You again!" He shouted as he pushed against the spell and lifted it off him. "I've had enough."

'Who is this guy…' all five thought at the same time.

"You will pay for hurting me… Starting with you!" He stated as he grabbed Signum faster than any of them could react but was stopped by Zafira punching him. "You want to go first?"

"You will be stopped." Zafira stated as he and the mysterious guy clashed.

"Any last words?" the guy asked as he held Zafira by his neck and holding a small black sphere in hand preventing the others from helping.

"Go to hell." Zafira gasped out as he drew a leg back and kicked the guy only for the sphere to impact against him. "I failed…" Zafira stated as he started to dissolve.

"No…" Hayate stated as her eyes widened and she then looked down.

"You Bastard!" Vita shouted as she swung her hammer as it started to grow bigger and bigger.

"Whoa… that would hurt." He stated as he caught the swing. "But only if I wasn't prepared for it."

"What the…" Vita muttered as she struggled to pull her hammer free from his grasp.

"You are another annoying one." He stated as black electricity started to crawl up the hammer, only for Vita to let go and watch as her hammer vanish into dust. "Oh you let go… very smart."

"Shamal, any weakness that you can find?" Hayate asked getting a negative headshake. "This is unreal… how can he be beating us?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Shamal replied as she started to rise. "I'm going to back up Signum, Vita should be heading back here as she lost her device."

"It will take me some time to restore Graf Eisen, but I'm not sure I can bring back Zafira." Hayate stated as she shook her head. "I was able to the last time with Reinforce's help… but she isn't here nor is Zwei."

"Just try…" Shamal asked as she went into the battle.

"Master…" Vita stated as she landed. "I'm not thinking this is a battle that we might win… but we lost too much power with the losses earlier."

"I know…" Hayate muttered as she sighed. "I have another plan… but… I'll hold it as a last resort."

"Okay. I'll keep you safe." Vita stated as she got into an unarmed stance. "I did help train Maura."

"I know." Hayate replied with a smile that quickly turned to a frown.

In the air…

"You… who are you?" The guy asked as he spotted Shamal enter the battle.

"Shamal?" Signum asked perplexed. "Never mind." She stated as she switched her device from a bow back to a sword and sheathe. "Is Master Hayate doing okay?"

"She is… though she looks troubled." Shamal stated as she created a portal and it swallowed the guy's attack.

"Hey?" He shouted as the attack came out of another ring and hit him in the back. "You don't play fair!"

"I'm a support mage, of course I don't." Shamal replied as she flew out of Signum's way.

"I hope you like charbroil?" Signum stated as she drew her sword that started to come out as a whip that quickly caught fire and it was still coming out of the sheathe.

"Okay…" the guy muttered as the endless flame whip started to circle in the air. "You do know that a whip is the most predictable weapon?" he asked as he dodged the strikes with ease.

"I know, but you are facing more than one person." Signum replied as green bands wrapped him up completely.

"You annoying mages!" He shouted as he was hit by Signum's attack.

"Did we get him?" Signum asked as she looked tired.

"You should pace yourself." Shamal stated as she too was tired. "But I think… no way…"

"Yes way." The guy stated as he was now wearing armor and was holding an axe twice his size. "It has been a long time since I had to use Echo." He stated as he swung the axe and Shamal was cut into two pieces. "Still does what I want."

"Shamal!" Hayate shouted as she floated into the air. "Signum, you and Vita collate a defense for me. I'll deal with him."

"Master?" Signum asked before nodding.

"You really think that you can stop me?" He asked as he swung the axe again but was mildly amused that Signum actually blocked it. "Not many people have been able to stop my axe."

With Hayate…

"Blood of the fallen, bright and true." Hayate stated as an array appeared that didn't match any array she used before. "Lost lord of time, that which is only dreamed of, I beseech you." She continued as Signum was cut down and Vita blocked another attack. "The time of reckoning has arrived, my life for all." She continued as Vita took several hits from the axe before falling but rose back into the air with a look of pure malice.

"You are one tough little girl." The guy chided with some mirth.

"You shall not pass." Vita stated as she held her hands out and coughed a few time each time blood came out. "I am The Black Iron Knight Vita Yagami, you will not pass me by till my master is finished."

"Foolish girl, you are already down for the count." He chided as the air around them chilled.

"Here and now, I give it my all, let those that stop us be consumed." Hayate stated getting the guy to quirk an eyebrow as the array under her shined gold. "I've nothing to regret for doing this… Gomen…"

"It looks like she finished." He stated as he punched Vita into the ground and floated to Hayate. "Not bad, but it looks like your spell failed."

"No it hasn't." Hayate replied as she looked at the guy with tears in her eyes. "I've failed my dream, my goals, and my friends. I have nothing to lose."

"What…" He stated as he swung the axe only for it to bounce off of Hayate. "No way… how can you not be cut?"

"I'm no longer in this location… I'm doing something that I swore never to do." Hayate stated as a spot in the sky started to draw in all light. "For this I'm truly sorry. For there is no return for what I've done."

"You fool… I know of this spell, and you are a fool to use Dreams of Darkness." He shouted as he was pulled into the sky.

_**A/N: Ummm… now what… That's the second one we blew… is there a reset button somewhere?-Triser-**_


	8. Arc 1 part 3 chapter 2

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: What are we going to do? Is this going to be the end or are we going to find a way around all this? By the way this is the last chapter that the warnings apply to so have fun. Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 1 Part 3 Chapter 3

On the ice a form shimmered in front of the group. But only Levi saw this form and started following it. The others grab Ken as he is in shock from losing the children to follow Levi not knowing why she was moving.

Levi followed the form to a grand Nordic style temple once the group entered the temple the winds started to howl and they saw hurricane force winds blowing the ice clean of their travel marks.

"So, now we are trapped inside here." Dearche stated as she looked at the white marble that was the walls, floors, and everything else.

"What is this place? Where are we and what planet are we on?" Yuri asked as the echo of their footfalls was heard and went silent.

"I don't see a star though it could be night. Maybe we are on a planet that once held Al Hazard." Levi guessed after looking at the sky at the doorway.

"First we need to go and find food." Ken startled everyone with this statement, where would they find food if that food was any good.

"But Ken, what if there is no food or the food is way past being edible?" Yuri asked gently and with that Ken shook his head and they started looking around the temple.

A few months later… they found out that they didn't need to eat or drink; it was like they no longer needed such mortal things.

They had sent a person to do a sky watch and watch as one by one stars vanish. Soon there were no more stars vanishing, and they grew hopeful that whatever is the cause of this has lost all the power to do the destruction or quit.

"At last the sky has stopped changing every three days. I hope that the thing doesn't come here." Levi stated while staring at the black starry sky.

"With the winds sounding like a monster going to a city and going to town on it? I think that is why this place hasn't been targeted." Dearche stated as her love of monster movies turned her into a more normal person.

"Or because this planet doesn't have a star to use whatever that they use to destroy?" Levi pointed out as there was never a sunrise or in fact a moon.

"We can go get next shift since nothing ever happens since we got here." Dearche stated sounding a little bored.

Ken was and has been fascinated by the runes he found during the second month from what he gathers this temple is Al Hazardian and to the daughter of the 'kings' whatever that means.

"The next watcher can go up still nothing going on." Dearche called to her husband. (Here the warnings begin, you are warned.)

Ken looked up from the writing towards the two walking up and looked worried. Blood erupted from Dearche's chest as claws pierced her from behind. Levi dodged once she felt the claws. The marble stained red and then Dearche fell as the claws exited her.

"Dearche! NOOOOOOO!" Ken yelled eyes slowly turning black.

"Oh yes. I finally found the last living things and on a dead, rouge planet. Thought you were safe from me did you?" a cruel male voice stated from the shadows though the claws that they could see were at least two feet long.

"What do you have against living things?" Yuri asked wondering why it said that.

"That they are alive, they should have never been created." The shadow creature hissed and walked into the light, they were amazed by the stature. An emaciated male form, fingernails that are three feet long, glowing red eyes, and super pale as if the sun has never touched his form.

"That is not up to you to decide what should or should not be created." Ken called out coming out of his stupor but eyes full black as he felt rage.

"But it is. I was given the right by the silver lord. No more words for things that should have never be around." The still nameless creature mentioned just as he went on the attack. He sliced open Levi's throat and as she drowned in her blood hit the red eyed monster with a glancing blow. Yuri fell as the claws rip her ribcage open. Stern fired Luciferion Breaker and was stunned and left open when it did nothing to the creature and the next thing she knew she was missing an arm. She saw that the creature was going after Ken as he tried to freeze the creature and it wasn't working.

Ken was stunned and went mad with grief. Blood had landed on his cheek from where Stern jumped to protect him. The Tome of Twilight reacted to the rage and the pages came unbound and the cover of the book floated in front of him showing a brand new spell that might work.

The pages hindered the creature from harming Ken. Ken looked at the creature and looked at the spell and knew that to save those that died he had to cast this spell.

"A call on the light of golden nights. One life for all, one hopes of a future of all. Many are needed not just one. Take my life to give back the ones of needless bloodshed. Golden Hope." Ken chanted.

"No, why would anyone go to her willingly!" the creature yelled in surprise and vanished in a swirl of silver after being hit by golden lightning.

Ken's array was shooting golden lightning and what it touched turned gold and then Ken knew no more…

_**A/N: And a third fragment fell… oh look I found something that might be of use for us… but what it is I'm not saying… -Triser-**_


	9. Arc 2 Part 1

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: and we did what? Started at a beginning for what? Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 2 Part 1

Inside a destroyed house…

"What hit me…" A woman muttered as she slowly got to her feet. "Harry?" She stated as she looked about. 'That book, it wasn't in this house before… it just… It took a Killing Curse and is still around.' She thought as she slowly moved to it and picked it up. "You saved my baby, can you help me find him… what am I saying." She muttered as she looked about and found a stick. "Good it isn't damaged, Point me Harry." She ordered as it spun and pointed in a direction that made her frown.

At an urban household community…

'This is not a neighborhood I want to be in… I know this… damn him.' The woman thought as she walked to a certain house and smiled. "Albus you asshole." She stated as she reached down and picked up a bundle. "Harry, how could he be so stupid." She stated as she got away from the house.

Later at an old neighborhood…

"Makoto, open the door." The woman as she leaned near the door.

"Lily? Aren't supposed to be dead?" Makoto asked as she looked surprised.

"Funny, I nearly did die. I'll explain inside, I've got Harry and I need to hide." Lily replied before coughing. "And I could use a bit of Sirius's special potions."

"I'll get you some, come in." Makoto ordered followed closely by taking the baby out of her hands. "I'll put him in with Ken."

"Where's Sirius?" Lily asked as she sat into a chair.

"Out looking for Peter… What's that?" Makoto asked as she pointed to a book that was floating towards the room Makoto just left.

"Damn, stupid Grimore." Lily muttered. "It took a killing curse that caused the entire house to go up in an explosion… I'm trying to figure out how it survived… more importantly how did it get here?"

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked as she snatched it from the air.

"I left it back at my house… or I think I did." Lily replied though she did look to the side.

"Lost his trail." Sirius muttered as he walked into the living room and gasped. "Lily, you're alive… Hagrid told me you were dead."

"Damn well close. I was knocked out cold." Lily replied as she took a swig of a jar handed to her by Makoto. "And you let Hagrid take Harry to Albus?"

"He told me he was taking him to somewhere… Damn him… Hagrid wouldn't know that your sisters wouldn't be the safest for him." Sirius muttered as he paced. "Where would Peter hide… I need to have him so I can arrest him."

"Sirius…" Makoto stated as she noticed Lily frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Sirius, I have a plan." Lily stated as she sighed. "Makoto, it will be asking you to go back to your parents as well."

"What is your plan?" Sirius asked.

"First Makoto, contact Frank and Alice, tell them not to trust Albus for any reason… that is how my family died, don't tell them I'm alive. Second, tell your mother that Sirius will be innocent of whatever Albus says he is in for." Lily stated as she held up to fingers.

"Why would I… oh… you want me to turn myself in don't you?" Sirius asked.

"Nope, stay after Peter, knowing him he is hiding at his mothers." Lily stated as she raised a third finger. "Makoto, Ken, Harry, and I will be going to Japan to hide from Albus." She continued as she raised another finger. "If all goes to plan, Albus will freak out when Harry doesn't set off the wards that he prepared at my sisters, you Sirius would be in prison for framing Peter, or killing us, whichever he could fit as the crime. And most likely he has a plan for the Longbottoms."

"You are taking a big risk with this plan." Sirius stated as he sighed. "But I see your point. It wouldn't look right to Albus if I didn't go after the rat."

"Thus he will be predictable… just as long as he doesn't think you know that Harry is out of the country." Lily muttered as she sighed. "I also need to send a message to Gringotts… to lock the Potter accounts, and only have it unlocked if the Potter will is read, which Albus will not allow."

"Why wouldn't he?" Makoto asked.

"Because he isn't listed as a guardian of Harry. And as such Harry will have to go to someone on that list." Lily replied with a smirk. "You might have to do that same Sirius, as Makoto is listed as your wife she has access to the vault…"

"I'll slip them the messages in the morning." Sirius replied with a smile. "You are a prankster… Wait that prank that got all of the Marauders in detention in fourth year that we didn't do… that was you!"

"I was annoyed at you four at the time and it seemed that you only got in trouble when a prank of yours was traced back to one of you four." Lily replied as she sighed. "McGonagall never thought it was me. I did tell James about that and he just laughed for a little while then he sighed."

The later on the next day…

"You ready?" Makoto asked as she looked at Lily.

"As I can be… It is going to be hard on me to learn a different language." Lily muttered before sighing. "But I'll do anything to protect Harry."

_**A/N: And what changes will this make… will Lily being alive make issues… and what is the Tome… Will Lily's plan work or is it doomed… -Triser-**_


	10. Arc 2 Part 2

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/N: Now that one of the worlds seems to have came back will the others? Will we add things or just keep them as we did in Tome of Time and Night as well as Lord over the Night Sky? Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 2 Part 2

In the streets of a city…

"Hana, Hayate is awake and she is thrashing in her car seat." A guy stated as he pulled into a parking lot. "Could you please see what it is?"

"Sure Sora." Hana replied as she exited the car and got into the backseat. "Hayate, calm down… well she is calmer now. I'll sit back here till we get home."

"That'll work." Sora replied as he waited for Hana to buckle up.

After a few moments on the road…

"Sora Watch Out!" Hana shouted as the car took a massive hit in the front passenger side and spun in a one-eighty and was slammed again in the drivers side.

A few moments later…

"Both of the passengers in the backseat are fine." A paramedic stated as he talked to a police officer. "It is a miracle that they didn't get injured."

"Not as much as you might think." The officer quietly stated as he waved the medic away. "Now, Ms. Yagami, why were you in the backseat?"

"My daughter was being fussy on our way home and I moved to the back after my husband parked." Hana replied as she rocked the young girl in her arms. "Will I need to be taken to the hospital?"

"Only if you think the Paramedic didn't catch anything. Not the first time a child's accidental magic protected them from an auto accident." The officer stated getting Hana to laugh.

"So Hayate is magical, I thought as much." Hana stated with a smile.

"I thought your family name was familiar." The officer stated as Hana's smile fell. "Shame that the people that hit you ran off… but their cars are totaled."

"Stupid street racers." Hana muttered as she stood up and walked over to what is left of the car. "Good it survived."

"Going to call someone?" The officer asked. "Still I'm baffled how you don't make noise."

"My sister and it's a family trait." Hana replied as she pushed some buttons on a block like object. "Yuuko, can you come and pick me and Hayate up?" Hana asked and then gave the street address. "You don't mind if we stay the night. Sora isn't coming, as we were involved in a car accident. No, I'm fine as is Hayate."

At the Yagami apartment…

"Thanks, I'll sleep on the couch. You can put Hayate with Hikari." Hana stated as she sighed then looked at the floor. "Hayate might have saved my life."

"What do you mean?" Yuuko asked as she walked into the room.

"I was in the front with Sora, the passenger side was the first to get hit." Hana replied.

"Oh… and neither of you got hurt?" Yuuko asked.

"Magic… don't look at me like that. Our Belkan linage ability still lingers, I saw the barrier she created though it wasn't large enough to cover the front of the car it protected the two of us." Hana stated.

"It isn't like I don't believe you. But Hayate never showed any signs of magic before… Hikari shows signs of it more than Taichi has." Yuuko stated with a sigh. "But we can't call it Belkan magic remember."

"I know… Even though our ancestors called it that, now a days it is just as good as the rest." Hana muttered as she sighed. "Though that one branch that is studied weirds me out."

"Which one?" Yuuko asked as she never heard her sister say that.

"The hunters, those that are sent after pact breakers." Hana stated as she looked out the window. "They are just creepy."

"They are not creepy, they just get some odd skills." Yuuko retorted.

"Says the one that befriended a few." Hana countered.

"You would know if you made a friend out of one." Yuuko replied as they both started to laugh.

In the morning, a boy's voice rang out. "Mom! Hikari turned into two people!"

_**A/N: Will having a mother change Hayate, or will she still be perverted… and what does this mean for the world… who are these new Yagamis… And what is a Hunter… -Triser-**_


	11. Arc 2 Part 3

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: Sorry that this one is a little short, I couldn't think of much and I didn't want to ruin the rest of the story. Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 2 part 3

Makoto and Lily settled on the airplane with the two sleeping children and waited for the plane to take off.

"I told my parents and my sister the truth. In fact they were stunned that England was so out of it and was not happy that one man that is the problem. So what are we going to do once we get to our new homes, I would like to keep in touch with you. Ken does need his Aunt Lily." Makoto said when everyone had taken their seats, but she did make sure that no one could overhear her.

"I will contact you when I get a job. We'll talk more later." Lily replied happy that no one stopped her.

When she told Lily the stop for her sister's home Lily had asked her until she could repeat the station's stop perfectly. Makoto went straight for her parent's home in Tokyo.

Ken fussed a little as he 'was' in a new place. When at the house it was a small apartment but it was the place she grew up. All of the family was to get into a business and grow their money that way but for her it was different, she lacked the ability to cast non-belkan magics. So she went to see about new blood and had a contract marriage that dissolved after her first son was born. She did care for her older son but her love was all on her son by her soul mate.

"Mom, dad, do you remember what I told you by phone. Well there was a reason that I didn't say because we were monitored by an evil wizard. My husband has not betrayed his brother nor is he evil like the English would paint him. The English is in civil war, on three sides." Makoto stated as she settled to tell her folks everything including that they kept their marriage a secret just in case a bloodline thief would try for Ken. After the four hour talk she was tired and more than a little hungry and she figured Ken would be as well.

A few weeks later…

-Makoto, I got a job and a steady home.- Lily stated over the phone. -I also have some questions for you.-

"That is great, so the questions?" Makoto asked after setting up in a nice apartment complex.

-Ever seen a triangle glyph, with runic letters on it?- Lily asked then with a sigh, -Signum that is not a toy.-

"That deals with my kind of magic, I cannot use normal magics. And who is Signum?" Makoto reminded Lily of her magics.

-Only your husband knew of that, we never got to see it. And Signum…- Lily sighs and then continues.

_**A/N: This is strange… why is Signum living with Lily and Harry… Is Signum alone or is the others there… What strange events will this lead too… -Triser-**_


	12. Omakes set 1

Omake 1: Earth Beware!

Lily sighed as her nephew who rarely talks wanted to go to this convention, and she took her new best friend Hana, who brought her daughter. This convention was all about some sort of Manga convention and was filled with people dressed as their favorite character; some were dressed in so elaborate costumes that looked hard to move in.

"Ken-kun, why did you want to come to this convention?" Lily asked her nephew.

"My new favorite Manga-ka is here!" Ken chirped for once actually talking.

"This is so awesome." Hayate spoke in awed tones.

"Lily if she goes hyper or something; it is all your fault." Hana sighed cradling her forehead.

"I want to take over the world with cosplay!" both children said after hearing what the costumes were called.

"We are sooo doomed." Lily muttered as she sadly thought of her late husband.

_**A/n: This will be ironic...**_

Omake 2: Signum in the house

"Who are you?" Lily asked as she held a wand at a strawberry-blond woman that was oddly looking around for something.

"Where are the others?" The woman asked as she frowned.

"You are the only one that appeared. I'm starting to run out of time to get to work." Lily replied annoyed.

"I'm Signum, Leader of the Wolkenritter, General of the Raging Fire. I have to ask are you the master of the Tome of Darkness?" Signum asked.

"No… I have no clue what this Tome of Darkness is…" Lily started to say when she spotted the Grimore float into her son's bedroom. "That stupid book." She muttered as she walked into the bedroom and left carrying the tome that made Signum's eyes widen.

"That's the tome I was talking about." Signum stated shocked.

"So that is the name. Well for some odd reason it likes my son." Lily stated as she waved her wand at Signum and sighed. "Can you watch Harry for me, if you are tied to this then we can talk after I get home."

"I will protect him with my life." Signum replied before Lily left, and then grabbed the tome. "What gives, why only am I out?"

_**A/N: Wow... Where are the other knights...**_

Omake 3: Ken's uncles at age 1

"Hey there little one." A woman carrying a baby in her arms cooed. "I am your Aunt Lily. Your Uncle Pointy is coming behind me."

"Aunt Lily? Unca Pointy?" Ken cooed back.

"That's right Ken." Auntie Lily cooed and gave a big smile.

"Where is my boy and Padfoot's as well?" a man's voice boomed from behind the woman.

"Hey honey Ken called me Aunt Lily." Lily said to the man.

"Hey there little pup." James called to Ken who blinked.

"Unca Pointy." Ken called to James.

"Unca Pointy?" James echoed surprised at the name.

Right then Remus walked into Sirius's home.

"Unca Moo!" Both Harry and Ken called to Remus.

"Not Unca Moo, Unca Rem." Remus said trying to get the boys to call him other than Moo.

_**A/n: Lily pranked them...**_

Omake 4: Shamal enters

"Lily, you are not feeling well." Signum stated as she helped Lily to a bedroom. "If Shamal was here she would be able to figure what is wrong."

"Who is Shamal?" Lily asked as she frowned.

"Another member of the Wolkenritter, a support mage." Signum replied as she felt the tome let off a burst of magic. "I better see what that was."

"You better." Lily replied as she watched the knight leave the room and came back with another figure that was dressed the same way she was when she appeared.

"Shamal, this is our master's mother, could you please find out what is troubling her." Signum stated making the other female nod.

"This will be different. Where is Vita and Zafira?" Shamal asked as she started casting diagnostic spells on Lily.

"For some reasons neither has appeared yet." Signum stated sighing. "I think the Tome is broken."

"It took a massive hit." Lily stated as she told the two what happened.

"The damage wouldn't be lasting, the tome repairs itself. And I found the issue." Shamal replied as she looked at Lily. "You are pregnant."

"Oh. Damn it James." Lily muttered as she reached over for a phone. "Momoko, I'm taking today off. Yes, it is personal. No I'm not in any trouble. It isn't Signum. What makes you think she is any trouble? No, I just need to visit a hospital is all. I told you it isn't for any damage. My late husband is at fault. Oh I got another border too, she was the one the figured it for me. Yes, I'll keep that in mind." She put the phone down and sighed. "Signum, you need to talk to Shiro about why you are here. He will believe you. You stay here Shamal, you are sitting…"

_**A/N: Wonder what this will do to someone's plans...**_


	13. Omakes set 2

Omake 5: Mine?

Ken was happy to find his tome which wasn't anywhere near him from where he was at before. He found it in a box that was full of old books.

"Ken-Chan what are you holding?" Makoto asked upon seeing the symbol on the book.

"Mine!" the two year old stated firmly hugging the brown book with a golden clock like symbol that had no numbers and the hands reached out past the "clock face" and was at twelve o'clock and three o'clock.

"Ken-Chan give me that." Makoto stated holding out her hand.

"Mine!" Ken called out, clutching the book closer to him.

"Ken-Chan that book is dangerous." Makoto said walking to pull the book from his hands.

"MINE!" Ken yelled and the book responded. [Ist der meister in ordnung?]_**(Is master alright?)**_

"Oh, dear. That old thing really is his." She sighed, "Don't play with that, Magic isn't a toy."

_**A/N: This might have some problems later...**_

Omake 6: Schneesturm

A six year old Hayate exploring a room…

'I know I felt something.' Hayate thought as she felt a magical pulse. "Got it." She stated as she grabbed a book.

[Aktivierung.] The book stated making Hayate look surprised. [Meister sind Sie etwas jung.] The book continued. _**(Activation. Master you are a little young.)**_

"You are a Belkan device right?" Hayate asked as she sighed.

[Das ist richtig. Nennen Sie mich bitte den Wälzer des Azurblauen Himmels.] The tome stated making Hayate get an Eye twitch. [Wie ich kann, Ihnen helfen?] _**(That is correct. Please call me the Tome of the Azure Sky. How may I help you?)**_

"Hayate, put that down." Hana ordered as she saw what her daughter was holding.

"It spoke to me. I want to keep her." Hayate replied with a mischievous smile. "Please?"

"No." Hana replied looking at the Tome of the Azure Sky. "Schneesturm, you know better." _**(Blizzard)**_

[Entwickeln Sie sich bitte davon wieder, mich von meinem Meister zu entfernen.] The tome replied getting a growl from the mother. _**(Please refrain from removing me from my master.)**_

"Mom, who is Schneesturm? I thought the book was called Tome of the Azure Sky?" Hayate asked getting Hana to look at her daughter and sigh.

"Long story with a bad history. Schneesturm is a construct of the tome that doesn't like me or your Aunt."

"It isn't like that at all. You mother told me that neither of you would be her heir to the tome." A young woman with pale skin and snow-white hair and wearing old samurai garb, which had a snow theme, stated as she just appeared out of thin air. "Anyways I had to respect your mother's last wishes; she told me the next child that holds me with Belkan magic would be my next master. And no, I will not pose for you any time soon. I don't have enough mana to maintain myself out of the tome at the moment."

"Awe… okay. I'll take a rain check." Hayate stated with a grin.

_**A/N: That will have issues later... what will this change...**_

Omake 7: the Journal

Ken pulled out a notebook and opened it; he had to wait until he 'learned' how to write before his mother got him this.

Changes that have been done… was written neatly in his handwriting in ancient Belkin.

One: Dad isn't papa from past timeline, and Dad can or could change into a big black dog.

Two: have new cousins named Harry and Sakura Evens.

Three: Hayate don't have tome of the night sky.

Four: four of my wives are now my guardians why?

Five: I can do something strange even I couldn't do this in last timeline.

"Now what to write? Magic being known on earth, that does sound like I need to put it down."

Six: magic is known on earth and has a society that uses it and for some reason hides from those that cannot use magic.

"There if I figure more I will use this journal to chart the differences that show itself." Ken sighed as he closes the notebook.

_**A/N: Ken noting changes will this become an issue for him... or will it allow him to prevent other events...**_

Omake 8: Ring around

Inside a bank…

"I am Mr. Potter's guardian! You will let me into the vault!" Albus demanded at a goblin.

"Did the will say that you were?" The goblin asked with a disdainful sigh.

"The will is sealed." Albus replied wondering why that it was asked.

"The Potters requested that the vaults go into lockdown unless two events happen. One the will is read and the guardian is here with the child. Two the child arrives on his eleventh birthday. Neither of these requests was made with the will, they explained to us that there will be those that will try to remove money from their vaults if they died." The goblin stated getting Albus to go bug-eyed.

"I am his guardian, and he is with friends." Albus replied still attempting the ruse.

"As you say, but we still can't let you in without the boy." The goblin replied. "Even then the main vault itself is sealed till the will is read."

"What do you mean that the main vault is sealed till the will is read?" Albus asked.

"The last request to the bank by Lily and James was that unless the will is enforced the main vault will be barred from being entered." The goblin replied with a simple hand gesture. "I'm more then willing to let you in if the will is enforced."

'I can't let the will be enforced it will ruin everything. Sirius would be freed… I'm not on the list of guardians so I would be rebuffed from entering… well played.' Albus thought as he frowned before leaving.

After Albus left…

"You do know you could have just told him Lily was still alive." Another goblin stated getting the first to grunt.

"Now where is the fun of that? Anyways I just got a missive from our Japanese branch… that will be interesting." The first goblin stated as he hopped of his stool and walked off. "I have to do some paperwork for a new trust vault, and a dowry vault."

"Why?" The second one asked.

"That is between me and my clients." The first replied.

_**A/N: Well it looks like the goblins gave Albus the revolving door... Though Lily is still alive and it is her plan the goblins used it correctly...**_

_**A/A/N: Sorry that I posted the wrong set last time...**_


	14. Omakes set 3

Omake 9: Narcissa's plan

Narcissa was in a panic if her husband got his way it would spell the end of Draco's noble blood and turn it into a sheep like her aunt wanted. She never bowed to the Dark Lord nor did she want her precious dragon to. She had to contact the head of the Black to see what he would do. She already caught Lucius teaching Draco some habits she hated in her husband.

"Take this missive to Lord Black." She told her Hawk Owl and it flew towards the true Black Manor, no matter what Walburga states otherwise.

She waited with fear that Lucius learned of her plan. But soon a missive from her great uncle gave her fears to bed.

_Dearest Narcissa,_

_It seems that I mistook you. Your plan is solid and would gain your son a better standing in our world. Plus it would show insight to a world that is encroaching ours. Tell your son to write me what is going on in that world so that I could better ours. I will help you with financing whatever school you choose._

_Lord Arcturus Black_

_P.S. I will strive to keep this information from your husband and his long ears as well as another long eared chessmaster._

Narcissa sighed with relief, now how to go around her husband. Ah she got it and with it she smiled. She then went to the room that Lucius was making plans to take over the ministry for either the dark lord or for himself as the leader of the magical world of Britain.

"Lucius, dear, I fear for the learning of Draco." Narcissa cried dramatically, causing Lucius to turn towards her instead of the dark books he was reading.

"What do you fear of Draco learning?" Lucius asked thinking that his wife was playing him.

"That he has to listen to the ones teaching him, like he is lower rank than he is. That he would have to take orders from Goyle. We both know that they don't think much but when they do it works for their advantage." Narcissa stated like she heard this plan and she saw fear in Lucius's eyes. "I heard what they were teaching Draco just the day before and again today. If I take him to a special tutor he will learn to be a lord."

"You heard Goyle telling my son that, that he would be listening to a non-thinker or worse become like them. Yes they are wary of my place at the Dark Lord's side and wish me ill by turning my son into a dunce." Lucius thought out loud and nodded, "Go, take my son into this tutor and tell him to become a lord that begets the Malfoy name."

"I will Lucius. I will."

_**A/N: Well, that will change things... I wonder how this will pan out...**_

Omake 10: Notes…

In a young girl's room…

"So Gaav was it?" Hayate asked as she looked at a tall male that was leaning against the wall. "How come my grandma didn't know of you two?"

"She never asked for the guardians." Gaav replied as he looked at a younger male. "Are you still sulking?"

"Shut it." The younger boy muttered before a fan smacked him in the head. "What the!"

"Respect your elders." Hayate stated with a demented gleam in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am. Is there anything you need us to do?" The boy asked scared of her.

"I want you to do recon on a few subjects, Vita Evens, and Kuro Ken." Hayate stated as she sighed before looking over at Gaav. "I want you as a father figure."

"No." Gaav replied just as fast as she looked at him with a pout.

"Please. My mom is lonely." Hayate pleaded with her pout in place.

"No." Gaav replied again with out looking.

"Fine. I want you to find the Tome of the Night Sky's master and give them a warning about the tome." Hayate stated in a huff.

After both left…

"Now onto some important things…" Hayate muttered to herself as she put a sheet of paper down and sighed as she started to number it.

One: My mother is still alive.

Two: I am not the mistress of the night sky.

Three: Since when does Suzuka have a cousin that visits her that pings with my girldor.

Four: Why is Nanoha more outgoing and had Raising Heart before Yuuno got here?

Five: Why is magic already known to the people here.

Six: I gained a useful new skill, either that or the tome ate it. Will help me have give out Skinship to my friends with them with little or no warning. Note to self, Family is immune.

Seven: Who is the Evens, Harry, Vita, and Sakura I've met with their minder Signum Evens only. Could it be?

Eight: Where did my cousins come from, I don't remember having cousins the last time, or was it due to me being that injured?

Nine: Where is Gil Graham, he told me he was a friend of my parents, or was that part of his lie to use me?

"Hayate Dinner." Hana called out as Hayate sighed.

"So many questions… so little answers." Hayate stated as she got up and left the room and Gaav reappear.

"Just as you feared, she is figuring something is wrong." Gaav muttered as he faded from sight again.

_**A/N: Ummm... wonder where this will go...**_

Omake 11 Draco's new lessons

Draco was muttering about not being able to cast a simple charm to change the color of his toy, father may have bought it but it was the wrong color for the boy. He did not like anything pure green he likes silver and blue oddly.

"Draco love, I have some news for you. What is wrong my dragon?" Narcissa asked as she closed and put up a silencing ward and noticing her five year old grumbling.

"Mother, father got me this stuffed hippogriff and it is green." Draco whined showing the offending toy. "News, did I do something wrong?"

"Here let me fix it to your favorite colors." Narcissa cooed and with a swish of her wand the green hippogriff turned into a silver and blue hippogriff. "I have changed where you are learning your letters and numbers. Goyle is no longer your teacher. You will be going to school."

"School? I'm going to Hogwarts?!" Draco looked ecstatic.

"No, Hogwarts is when you turn eleven. No a muggle school. I want to end this fear of the unknown. And Lord Arcturus supports this. All he wants is for you to write him the history and what else they teach other than letters and numbers." Narcissa explained.

"He wants me to spy on the muggles?" Draco asked trying to think like his father wants him to.

"No, he wants you to learn so that our world can use it to change a little. We have changed so little that another Dumbledore will come and try to act like they are all knowing." Narcissa couldn't help but sneer when she mentioned that old man.

"Ah, so what happens if I don't do what is asked?" Draco asked fearing any punishments like what father put him through.

"You would be punished by me and then your father for not becoming a lord like he wants." Narcissa stated knowing that her dragon would now be fearing for his skin. "And if your marks are bad I will be punishing you with lessons that would push what little you know."

"I will write to Lord Arc… arc… tour… us. I will try my best as a Malfoy and a Black." Draco stuttered over the long name.

_**A/N: Will her plan bear fruit or will it burn up...**_

Omake 12: Changes

In a room that has a bed and a kid setting in a wheelchair with a scowl…

"I have to be destiny's chew toy." Harry muttered as the tome tried to cheer him up. "Not now."

"Harry?" Vita asked as she looked in on her master. "Are you in a bad mood?"

"Naw." Harry replied as he sighed as he looked at a list of changes he has noticed.

1: Mom is alive, does that mean I don't have that power that the prophecy spoke of?

2: I have a pet book.

3: I have relatives that I could have live with or they aren't real relatives?

4: Japan is very different than England.

5: I have a lot of friends.

6: I have a little sister.

7: My little sister is a pest.

8: The book disappears and reappears occasionally.

9: I am in a bloody wheelchair.

10: The houseguests or relatives call themselves knights and me master, wonder what that is about?

11: I have a cousin that is related through Sirius.

12: My friend Nanoha is a deadpan snarker, worse than Sirius.

"Harry, would you rather eat in your room or shall I help you down here?" Lily asked getting another reply from Signum.

"I could bring him down." Signum replied as she looked at her master.

"Sure." Harry replied as he waved his hand at the sheet. "Mischief Managed."

_**A/N: I wonder why Harry thinks his little sister is a pest... What will these changes do to cannon...**_


	15. Arc 3 Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: Did you like the Omakes that we wrote? If so that was to get you ready for the real story and onto the meat of the fiction that we wrote. Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 3 Chapter 1

Several Years later in a forested area with four eight year olds…

"Nanyaha, it is just a shortcut." A red haired kid stated as one of their numbers just sighed. "And your own training should be enough to stop anything from attacking us."

"I know, and can't you pronounce my name right? I mean we've been friends for what six years." Nanyaha sniped.

"I have trouble with yours." The red head replied sticking her tongue out.

"Vita, Nanoha, come on, we'll be late." A blonde stated with a tone of anger.

"Wait did you hear something?" Nanoha asked as she paused again looking off in a direction.

"Great…" Vita muttered as she reached into her pocket but saw the other three walk in a direction that isn't the path.

"Vita, we found a ferret." A purple haired girl stated making Vita follow them. "It's hurt."

"Don't either of you know where the closest vet is?" Vita asked getting the two pet owners to nod. "Good Nanyaha can carry the ferret." She stated as she frowned at the ferret. "We can check back on it after class."

"Good point." Nanoha stated as she picked up the ferret, while it did have a collar it didn't have a gem attached to it.

After the class…

"Can I ask one of you girls to watch the poor ferret once it is healed?" The vet asked as she looked at the girls.

"Sorry, we have a dogs at our house." The blonde stated.

"Cats at mine." The purple haired girl stated.

"Zaffy." Vita stated with a sigh. "He would more than likely eat the poor thing."

"I could ask my parents if it is okay, as long as it is temporary." Nanoha stated getting a sigh from the vet.

"That could work, as I would have to have it here over night." The vet stated getting the girls to leave.

At Nanoha's house…

"Mom, can I watch a ferret while the vet tries to find its owner." Nanoha asked as she gauged her parents reaction.

"Isn't a ferret a low maintenance pet?" Her father asked as he looked at his daughter.

"It will be a responsibility for you." Her mother stated as well.

"Like I didn't get one from school." Nanoha muttered as she sighed. "I can handle it."

"This might not be like those extra lessons from that temple." Her father stated getting her to nod.

"I do have friends that own pets that can point out what I do wrong." Nanoha stated getting her parents to nod. "And Evans-san did say that I should branch out from my safety margin."

"She did?" Her mother asked.

"I meant Harry." Nanoha replied.

"Oh, Lily hasn't been herself since her son has been in and out of the hospital."

"So has Vita." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "And Sakura has been more of a pain to me."

"She still asks you questions?" Another voice stated that was female. "Nanoha, you should try to answer them."

"I try Miyuki, but some of them I can't answer without raising her hopes up just to dash them if I'm wrong." Nanoha stated getting her sister to chuckle.

"Kouya says it is your turn in the dojo." Miyuki stated as she looked at her parents and bowed.

"Nanoha, we will tell you our decision after your practice." Her father stated.

"Okay." Nanoha stated as she went to the dojo. "How much do you think I can improve?"

"Even though you do have the wrong build for this style, you do have the proper build for the staff variant." Kouya stated as he held a staff in a ready position.

"That didn't answer my question." Nanoha snarked as she spun a staff to a ready stance.

"You have improved enough for me not to hold back." Kouya stated as he charged at her making her block.

"Good." Nanoha replied, as she sparred with her brother neither seeing their father watching.

'Nanoha isn't built for the sword, nor is she built just for magic… But thanks to the hunters that she has gotten some training for what she suits. But she does have some rough edges.' Her father thought as he sighed.

Later that night…

~If you can hear me, HELP!~ a male voice shouted from Nanoha's own head.

'Who said that?' Nanoha thought as she got out of bed.

[Herre, du har mottatt en telepatisk melding.] A red gem stated on her desk. _**(Master, you have received a telepathic message.)**_

"Heving hjerte, trace it." Nanoha ordered getting it to flash as she quickly dressed. "Just great, a youkai breaks the pact that they all signed." _**(Raising Heart,)**_

[Beliggenhet spores, vi var der med vennene dine.] Heving hjerte stated getting Nanoha to frown. _**(Location is tracked, we were there with your friends.)**_

"That ferret might be the target… or it might be the one that sent the message." Nanoha stated as she grabbed the gem. "If need be will you finally tell me what the teacher meant that you will reveal yourself to me when the time comes?"

[Ja.] Heving hjerte stated getting Nanoha to smile.

At the vet's office…

"Just great… it broke the device I was given to seal it in the forest, and it now wants to finish the job." The ferret stated right as the grey blob was about to hit him it was sent flying with a kick.

"Okay… you are not a youkai… nor a tensei." Nanoha stated as she looked at the ferret. "You will be explaining later."

"Why aren't you freaking out about a talking animal?" The ferret asked.

"Talk later, fight now." Nanoha replied as she spun on the spot dropping an axe kick into the weird creature.

"That isn't going to work." The ferret stated as the blob shifted and pushed her off of it. "It is a magical construct created by…"

"Something that is imbedded in it." Nanoha finished. "Great…" Nanoha muttered as she grabbed the ferret and leaped back. "Heving, now would be a good time."

[Sette opp start opp.] Heving hjerte stated getting the ferret to jaw to drop. _**(Set up start up.)**_

"You have a device?" the ferret stated in shock.

"I have other secrets too." Nanoha stated as she held the gem in front of her.

[System kalibrering: alle grønne. Al-Hazzard Krysskobler core oppdaget. Link til core etablert. Krigsmateriell valgt. Master, vil du ha fly combat?] Heving hjerte replied getting Nanoha to smile. _**(System Calibration: all green. Al-Hazzard linker core detected. Link to core established. Armaments chosen. Master, do you wish to have flight combat?)**_

"Yes." Nanoha stated as she glowed pink for a moment and it shattered revealing a different outfit, a white jacket with full sleeves, pants with armor wrapped around them, two half skirts made out of chainlinks, and a pair of tennis shoes finish the outfit, but oddly she was holding a spear.

"You do know how to seal right?" The ferret asked.

"That was one of the first things I learned as a Pact Breaker Hunter." Nanoha stated as she charged at the blob. "Heving hjerte, Shell Break!"

[Shell Break.] Heving hjerte stated as the spear impacted the blob and exploded revealing the jewel that was the center. [Tetning.] _**(Seal.)**_

"How was that?" Nanoha stated as she walked to the ferret. "Now talk."

"I thought this planet didn't have mages?" The ferret stated.

"Well apparently you were wrong." Nanoha replied.

"Well maybe if you told me why you aren't freaking about me talking?" The ferret asked.

"I've seen weirder stuff." Nanoha replied as she sighed. "Wait… you said this planet… you are not from around here, are you?"

"No I'm not." The ferret replied getting the girl to nod. "Something I found on a dig was accidentally dropped on this planet."

"And you decided to gather them yourself, more than likely not telling anyone of this, and you bit off more than you can chew." Nanoha stated as she sighed.

"How did you guess?" The ferret asked shocked.

"Just great. You know how much paperwork I will have to fill out if this becomes public knowledge?" Nanoha demanded with a death glare. "You better hope that this better be worth me helping."

"All this and you are worried about Paperwork?" The ferret stated in shock.

"I hate paperwork." Nanoha stated as she reverted. "Seeing that the vet's office is toast, you better come with me… and you better reveal your true form sooner than later."

"Huh?" The ferret stated spooked.

"You sound male, but I'm not going to judge by voice alone." Nanoha stated as she shivered.

"At the moment, my injuries prevent me from changing." The ferret stated as it looked odd. "I forgot to tell you my name. It's Yuuno."

"Well Yuuno, mine is Nanoha." Nanoha replied as she walked off followed by the ferret. 'Knowing my brother he will be at the door waiting for me.'

_**A/N: Will Nanoha have to fight Vita in the future… Why does Nanoha hate paperwork… Will Nanoha get in trouble with her family… Will Yuuno reveal himself to Nanoha… -Triser-**_


	16. Arc 3 Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: Okay, Nanoha is a different kind of mage than cannon. Any more changes or is this going to be a greatly different world than anyone could expect. Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 3 Chapter 2

Outside the Takamachi house…

"Nanoha." Kouya stated getting Nanoha to sigh.

~Are you sure it is wise to talk about magic?~ Yuuno asked.

"Yuuno, they already know that I'm a Hunter." Nanoha stated with a sigh.

"Oh great, the ferret is magical." Kouya muttered as he sighed. "Might as well tell the family."

"Yeah… By the way, is Miyuki waiting by the backdoor?" Nanoha asked as Kouya just smiled. "Thought so… after the last time I snuck out to hunt once… both of you waited at the front and I came in through the back."

After a long talk, in the living room…

"And that is why your daughter saved me." Yuuno stated much to her parents sighs.

"And here we thought you were going to be a normal ferret." Nanoha's mom stated.

"Mom, I thought he was a normal ferret." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "What I want to know is how many of those jewels are there?"

"There is twenty-one of them." Yuuno stated getting a sigh from the group. "I would have liked to gathered them all without alerting the natives here."

"You've said that already." Miyuki stated getting another sigh from the ferret.

"I also didn't know that this world had a population that could use magic." Yuuno stated looking down. "I'm not above asking for help though, and these jewel seeds are dangerous if they get in the hands of someone that doesn't know how they will work."

"And Nanoha will be safe with them?" Her father asked.

"Well, Nanoha, herself isn't the one holding them, Heving hjerte will be." Yuuno stated as he looked at the young girl. "And how come you didn't know she has a device?"

"A teacher that taught her how to hunt pact breakers gave that to her… in fact Nanoha isn't allowed to talk about that training." Her mother stated looking at her daughter.

"I'm just a trainee to them, a Master can explain what we do better." Nanoha stated as she looked to the side.

Later in Nanoha's room.

"You lied to your parents?" Yuuno asked.

"Not exactly." Nanoha replied as she sighed. "I'm not allowed to talk about the skills, but I'm allowed to talk about the training."

"That doesn't make sense." Yuuno stated as he curled up on his just made bed. "Still though you have immense power."

"That is what my teachers told me when I was tested for magic. I'm no good with traditional magic of Japan, but Hunters… they take certain students that don't sit right with other traditional branches." Nanoha stated as she sighed.

"That must have been hard." Yuuno stated getting a chuckle from Nanoha.

"Well they had trouble with a friend of mine… she radiates magic, but they can't peg her for a branch. So they just placed her for a magic school later in her schooling." Nanoha told Yuuno.

"You make it sound that they do this at a young age." Yuuno observed.

"They do. Age four." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "The test isn't invasive. Just annoying… the machine blew up with me."

"Too powerful for it to handle?" Yuuno asked.

"No, just too weak… what do you think I meant!" Nanoha replied tone heavy with sarcasm.

"Sorry… just asking." Yuuno stated as the mother looked into the room frowning.

"Go to bed, both of you."

The next day at school…

"Nanyaha, why are you tired." Vita asked the sleep-deprived girl.

"Had something come up last night." Nanoha replied as she teetered.

"Nanoha, Vita, the vet that we left the ferret at was heavily damaged… What the hell happened to you?" The blonde girl asked as she saw Nanoha's appearance.

"Had to deal with a strange creature…" Nanoha stated as she yawned. "It happened around the vet, Arisa."

"So you know about the damage?" Arisa asked.

"Ooppps…" Nanoha stated as she sighed. "I made some myself."

"Is the ferret okay?" Arisa asked.

"Yuuno is fine." Nanoha stated as she and the girls got into the classroom and sat down.

A little latter…

"Nanoha, who is Yuuno?" Arisa asked.

"The ferret." Nanoha stated getting the girls to blink at her.

"What type of name is Yuuno?" Vita asked.

"Yuuno isn't a ferret though." Nanoha stated as she yawned but frowned as she looked about picked up something. "Well at least I found this one. Heving hjerte."

[Ja.] Heving hjerte asked as it was pulled out from hiding.

"Seal." Nanoha stated as the gem absorbed the jewel seed. "Two down, nineteen to go."

"And what are those?" Arisa asked getting the purple haired friend to sigh. "Suzuka, she just picked up a random object and you are not curious about it?"

"Yuuno found these on a dig they got scattered and are highly dangerous, and don't talk about this to anyone." Nanoha stated with a pointed glare.

Outside the vet's office while the girls were at school…

"The scorch marks alone dictate a Shell Break was used at this point." A female wearing a body suit stated as she knelt to examine the burns. "Also this crater was formed using a boost up strength… But I didn't get a message about a Hunt last night."

"That is what is troubling the others on this case… any Hunters live near here that could do this?" an officer asked.

"I do… hmmm… wonder what she is doing?" The woman stated as she stood up. "Oh and be a dear, take my stuff home for me." The women ordered as she soon became a cat and her clothes dropped to the ground.

"Fine." The officer muttered as he picked up the clothes. "It is a small wonder if she will ever get caught by the police after she reverts."

At the school, after the day was over…

"Hey, Brat!" A male voice stated as Nanoha looked up and frowned. "I need to talk to you."

"Fine." Nanoha replied as several students giggled at the two. "I haven't seen you since I helped on that case."

"Well you are the only hunter that lives nearby the case I'm on now, and is the only suspect in it." The cat stated.

"I have a good reason for that." Nanoha stated as she walked away from her friends. "In case you haven't noticed but there is something big going to happen."

"I felt some weird stuff a few nights ago so it is connected?" The cat asked.

"Yes, but I'm handling it." Nanoha stated as she pulled Heving hjerte.

[Ja.] Heving hjerte stated as she sighed.

"Show my teacher the items." Nanoha ordered.

[Ja.]

"Gems… this is a joke… wait no… not a joke. I can feel energy from them… I can't agree to let a student do this alone." The cat stated.

"I'm not, I'm being helped by the person that lost them in the first place, that person was being careful but was attacked by more than they could handle." Nanoha stated as she looked down.

"Pity case. I saw the battle site, not half bad, but how did you managed to get Shell Break to work?"

"Heving hjerte activated into device mode." Nanoha stated with a smile.

"Great… I was hoping that it wouldn't start up till you were fifteen." The cat stated as it looked dejected.

"Ummm… do you feel that?" Nanoha asked as the ground quivered.

"This is not an earthquake… nor is it caused by magic." The cat stated as roots pushed them up. "A tree… I can't revert at the moment."

"You are an exhibitionist and you are worried about that!" Nanoha shouted.

"I am not an exhibitionist. My animal form makes clothes fall off of me… every mage I've talked to about that problem laugh at me!" the cat shouted back.

"Heving hjerte set up!" Nanoha shouted as she donned her new outfit. "I'll deal with the tree."

"You have to find the source of the magic." The cat stated as a ferret ran up.

"Nanoha!" Yuuno shouted as he spotted the cat. "Who is that?"

"My teacher." Nanoha replied as she leaped into the air and started to float. "You two can chat."

"So you are the one that made my lovely student pity you." The cat stated with a sigh. "That form is very weak."

"I don't fight in this form." Yuuno stated as the ferret glowed for a moment but didn't change. "Damn, I haven't recovered enough."

With Nanoha…

"Find the source… easier said then done." Nanoha muttered as she landed. "Search for the Jewel seed."

[Ja.] Heving hjerte replied as several pink spheres scattered around her.

With a certain red head…

"I just want to get home!" She shouted as she swung a hammer snapping branches and roots out of her way. "Nanoha, you better not get injured."

Back with Nanoha…

[Søk vellykket.] Heving hjerte stated getting Nanoha to smile. (_**Search successful.)**_

"Good… range?" Nanoha asked.

[Målposisjonen er ett hundre femti meter fra dette stedet, bombingen er anbefalt.] Heving hjerte replied getting Nanoha to sigh. _**(The target location is one hundred fifty meters from this site, Bombardment is recommended.)**_

"Is the location heavily protected?" Nanoha asked.

[Ja.]

"Light come to my aid, pierce the fools that punish the weak." Nanoha stated as a pink array appeared. "Gather from the distant spin, and shine in your purest form." She continued as she aimed her spear at the direction.

[Spyd skyte modus.] Heving hjerte stated as the spearhead opened up slid back and a cannon head took its place. _**(Spear blast mode.)**_

"Fall." Nanoha finished as a pink energy ball appeared next to the cannon exit. "Divine Buster!"

With the two animals…

"So you are her teacher, why did you give her a device?" Yuuno asked as they both felt a blast of energy rush above them making them both gasp. "What in the world?"

"By Sylfeid…" The cat stated as an enormous explosion ripped through the air. "What in the world has she been practicing on her own?"

"You didn't teach her that?" Yuuno asked.

A few moments later in Nanoha's room…

"Alright brat you have some explaining to me." The cat stated as it glared at the student. "Since when can you perform a high level bombardment spell?"

"Today." Nanoha replied as she sighed.

"Don't get snarky with me young lady, I can revoke that hunter permit." The cat stated as the cat glowed and shifted to her human form. "And I can still take you down a few pegs." Her teacher stated as she loomed over her.

"Can you please get covered?" Nanoha asked her teacher with a sigh.

"Sure." Her teacher replied as she pulled out a sheet from the bed. "Just to let you know, that blast will be on the news, I'll deal with the paperwork."

"Thank you, Alice." Nanoha stated.

"It's sensei, remember." Alice stated bopping her student on the head.

"Yes ma'am" Nanoha replied abashed and watched her teacher leave as a cat.

"She didn't answer my question." Yuuno muttered.

"She doesn't like to answer questions often. But when she does something bigger than she can handle is coming." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "Alice Nobora, the Cheshire, Highest hunter in the Tokyo region."

"She's called Cheshire due to the cat right?" Yuuno asked.

"Nope." Nanoha replied as she smirked. "She hates it when people call her that."

"What?" Yuuno asked.

"Cheshire Cat, she hates that… though people think that is why she got it. She told me how and made me promise on the pain of death never to explain how."

_**A/N: Who is Alice Nobora, and why is she called Cheshire… Will Nanoha get in trouble for dealing with the Jewel Seeds without proper protocol… Will Nanoha meet her Fated rival… -Triser-**_


	17. Arc 3 Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: Let's see if her friends can stop Nanoha from doing more than her share of work, hehehe as if. Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 3 Chapter 3

Inside a sitting room with five eight year olds…

"And I blasted the tree with a new spell." Nanoha stated with a large smile.

"You used a spell that you hadn't practiced in actual combat?" Suzuka asked as she looked at her friend.

"Well… when you put it that way… What was I supposed to do?" Nanoha asked as two hands got her in the chest. "Hayate!"

"Just saying hi." A new girl stated as she sat down at the table. "And you were the most open, well besides the girl I'm sitting next to." The girl stated as she pointed to another girl that was there.

"I'm a boy." Said 'Girl' replied getting Hayate to look stunned.

"But you pinged my GirlDar." Hayate stated getting Suzuka to snicker. "She's lying right?"

"Nope, that is Kuro Ken, my cousin." Suzuka stated as she sighed. "At least he is visiting after that weird event at the pool."

"What event?" Ken asked quietly.

"Don't remind me about the pool." Arisa muttered as she blushed.

"Not my fault that you wore a two piece." Nanoha muttered as she sighed. "I tried to seal it as fast as I could."

"Not fast enough." Arisa muttered as Vita chuckled. "You were the only one that it didn't attack, what is your secret?"

"A one piece." Vita retorted as the rest just glared at her. "What? Out of all the victims of that attack they were all wearing bikinis."

"I missed that?" Hayate asked as she blinked.

"Okay, I think I get it. The pool turned into a cold onsen." Ken stated again quietly.

"Yeah it happened while you were visiting your cousins." Nanoha replied as she sighed. 'How can I tell my friends that it was my brother that accidentally woke that Jewel Seed?'

"You know what you all need?" Hayate stated as she started to get up. "One of my special hugs."

"No we don't." All the girls stated as one.

"I did get permission to get a cat. No I do not want a dog I heard about you from sis." Ken spoke to his cousin after seeing Yuuno-the ferret run from the kittens. "Do you have any black kittens Suzuka?"

"No they are all spoken for, we do have one kitten not taken. Vesta, she is a light brown with darker gray tabby markings." Suzuka answered looking for the kitten. "She has a pink ribbon for a collar so that they get used to wearing something around their necks."

"Just one kitten?" Ken asked kind of upset that he finally can get a pet and not a choice on which one and name.

"Unfortunately, we do have a pregnant cat but she wouldn't be losing her kittens for at least two months and you know how I go about the adoptions I add another month so the kittens are big and strong for their new homes." Suzuka rambled a bit worried that Ken might stop talking again.

"Great another one here. Everyone stay here. I will get it and everything will be fine." Nanoha stated as she stiffened and then ran off with Yuuno following. And within a few moments of Nanoha leaving the tea party a giant kitten that gave off a roaring mew.

"Oh, that is Vesta!" Suzuka gasped looking at her cousin.

"What made her that big?" Ken asked in great worry for the giant sized kitten.

"What Nanoha is or was going after." Arisa stated in a huff.

Near Vesta the giant kitten…

"Yuuno, how do I deal with this?" Nanoha asked as she looked at the kitten and backhanded yellow bolts that were sent at the kitten. "Who…" Nanoha started to say but her eyes narrowed as she was slammed with a yellow beam. "That's IT!"

Close by…

"Fate, we are here for the Jewel Seed… Fate?" A wolf girl stated to a blonde girl. "Fate?"

"Move." Fate stated as a pink beam nearly missed them.

With Nanoha…

"Nanoha?" Yuuno stated getting a glare. "Jewel Seed."

"She attacked me." Nanoha replied as she flicked the cannon-like staff and it became a spear. "She is going down." She stated as a person appeared right next to her swinging a scythe at her. "Want to try that again?"

"You blocked me." Fate stated as she pushed a little and sent Nanoha flying.

"Take this!" Nanoha stated as she appeared next to Fate slapping the spear into her side.

"Argh!" Fate cried out as she flew from the hit. "That hurt."

"It was supposed to." Nanoha retorted as she had several balls of light appear around her. "Fire."

[Defenser.] The scythe stated as a yellow orb appeared around Fate blocking the attack.

"Thunder Rage!" Fate shouted as a yellow bolt struck at Nanoha.

"You missed." Nanoha stated as she appeared next to Fate again in mid swing.

[Photon Lancer.] The Scythe stated shooting a yellow bolt at Nanoha sending her away from Fate.

"You are annoying!" Fate shouted as she swung the scythe sending the yellow blade at Nanoha.

[Round Shield.] Heving hjerte stated as a pink circular array appeared to take the hit.

"Shell Break!" Nanoha shouted as she flew at Fate who created a shield to take the hit but was surprised to see that Heving hjerte punch right through it. "Divine Buster!" And it created a massive dust cloud.

Back with the two mages…

"That… hurt." Fate stated as the dust cloud pushed away.

"You… you took that?" Nanoha asked shocked.

"You can't beat me." Fate stated as she looked about to fall out of the sky.

~Fate, I've got the Jewel Seed~ a female voice told Fate.

~Thanks, Arf.~ Fate replied as she looked at Nanoha. "You fought me to a standstill, I'll be leaving now." She stated as she vanished completely.

"Get back here you coward!" Nanoha shouted as she looked around for any sign that the blonde was nearby.

~Nanoha, I got attacked by a wolf, it took down the kitten… it's hurt.~ Yuuno stated making Nanoha look back to the area it was at, noting the missing giant kitten.

~I'm coming.~ Nanoha replied as she flew back. "I can't get it back in time to save it." She muttered as she looked at the kitten, and a pink array appeared under her and then a soft pink glow appeared on the kitten.

"Nanoha, what are you doing?" Yuuno asked.

"På bond, vi deler. Du vil følge alle bestillinger som jeg gir. Inntil døden, du og jeg deler ett liv." Nanoha stated before she fainted, and the kitten changes into a nude female child with cat ears and tail. _**(The bond we share. You want to follow all orders that I give. Until death, you and I share one life.)**_

"Nanoha!" Yuuno shouted then sighed. "Better get her friends… if this doesn't work." The ferret muttered as it glowed green and another girl appeared. "Finally." The girl stated before glowing green again and a ferret appeared. "Damn it."

_**A/N: Ummm… did Fate and Nanoha clash… did the kitten have to be hurt by Arf… What did happen to the kitten… and why did Yuuno transform into a girl for a few moments… Will there be repercussions for this… -Triser-**_

**A/N: There is a corrected chapter 15 for those wondering about a little change, an error with our timeline was discovered after the chapter was released. -FoC&amp;T-**


	18. Arc 3 Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: What happens will never be explained Hahahaha… Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 3 Chapter 4

"Nanoha you took my kitten." Ken scolded Nanoha once she woke up.

"CATGIRL!" Hayate yelled as she tried to manhandle the poor transformed kitten though Farin is holding her away from said catgirl.

"Ken you might get a kitten from the next litter. Since you asked for a lucky kitten you have first dibs on any black kittens." Suzuka said bringing in one of her old dresses and quickly pulled the dress on the still sleeping catgirl.

"But you said that I was to get Vesta." Ken pouted causing Hayate to pause slightly to look at the cuteness.

"I did but since something happened you get first pick of the new litter." Suzuka stated happy at least Ken isn't being his difficult self until she saw him. "Your hair is blue."

"It changes like always." Ken said as if it didn't matter but to the others it was.

"Can you do it willingly or is it accidental?" Arisa asked trying to place this ability.

"It is mostly accidental but I can change willingly." Ken stated making his hair match Arisa's dirty blond.

"Wow, can you do…" Hayate started listing names of anime characters and was shocked by Ken's ability to change even his face to match the character. "That is so cool. Why do you change your face?"

"All the better to cosplay." Ken chirped looking normal.

"You… You were the other at the manga convention that wanted to take over the world by cosplay!" Hayate exclaimed in shock and looked kinda happy.

"Okay, the tea party is over." Nanoha stated picking up the catgirl and was shocked by the girl.

"Mamma?" the catgirl said opening her eyes locking on Nanoha.

"Mamma?" Nanoha repeated in surprise.

"Mamma!" The catgirl stated as she hugged Nanoha.

"Vesta, she isn't your mother." Suzuka stated trying to help her friend out but Vesta's ears drooped.

"You are my responsibility though." Nanoha stated as she let the girl on the floor.

"Food giver." Vesta stated as she spotted Suzuka.

"Huh?" Suzuka stated as she blinked.

"Vesta, we need to get home. Yuuno you coming?" Nanoha stated as she started to guide the young girl out followed by the ferret.

Later on at the Takamachi's…

"Are you saying that you changed a young kitten into a catgirl?" Miyuki asked as she watched the girl sit on a seat but was watching everything else.

"I don't know how I did that though." Nanoha replied as she sighed. "On top of it all someone else got the jewel seed."

"Wait what?" Miyuki asked as she looked at the ferret.

"Whoever it was, was not part of the group I'm from." Yuuno replied with a sigh. "But she uses Mid-childan magic like Nanoha does… though I don't understand why her device is set for a different language."

"Yuuno." Nanoha stated as she looked at the ferret. "Heving hjerte said I have an Al-Hazard Linker core."

"Weird… WHAT!" Yuuno stated in a mild panic attack. "That's impossible. Al-Hazard is so far into the past that it is not possible for it to remain… though your array looks like… Oh… that is just ironic."

"What is?" Nanoha asked as she blinked at Yuuno's change of attitude.

"Mid-childan and Al-Hazard is the same school but different process." Yuuno stated with a sigh. "Oh I'm almost fully healed."

"Good… Vesta, sit down." Nanoha stated without looking and the catgirl that was looking like she was going to jump at Miyuki.

"Yes, Mamma." Vesta stated as she sat back down with a pout.

"She calls you mamma?" Miyuki stated with a chuckle.

"What should I call mamma?" Vesta asked with a playful look.

"Please elaborate." The father of Nanoha stated as he walked into the room, making the catgirl shift into her animal form. "That's new."

"Vesta, that's my father." Nanoha stated as she looked at the younger girl, that was in cat form.

"He looks scary." Vesta stated as she shivered.

"I used to be a bodyguard." Nanoha's father stated as he knelt next to the kitten. "My name is Shiro."

"Vesta. Mamma is the one that saved me." Vesta stated as she switched into her human form.

"Nanoha?" Shiro asked as he looked at her.

"Accident." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "In any case I saved her by doing that. So about our trip…"

"She comes too." Another female stated making Shiro look at his wife.

"Momoko." Shiro stated with a sigh. "She is your responsibility."

"I know." Nanoha replied as a knock on the door was heard.

"I'll get it." Vesta stated as she rushed to the door.

At the door…

"I don't remember you at this place." Alice stated as the door was slammed in her face. "Okay… that brat just did that." She muttered a few ideas for torture when the door was opened again.

"Sensei?" Nanoha stated surprised and just stood there.

"I got a strange message from a certain group. Something about you performing a class eleven accidental magic." Alice stated with a sigh. "Suffice to say that I'm your teacher of magic, I get told that you did something stupid."

"Come in." Nanoha stated in a dead voice. "Sorry for Vesta slamming the door on you."

"So who is Vesta?" Alice asked as she followed Nanoha into the living room. "Sorry for intruding like this… is that a Nekomata?"

"No." Nanoha replied as she sighed. "Not a Youkai."

"You know this for a fact?" Alice asked.

"Seeing that Vesta was a regular kitten when she had her last vet exam." Nanoha snarked. "I think I'm sure that Vesta isn't."

"Don't be snarky with me young lady." Alice stated with a glare.

"I kind of made Vesta like that." Nanoha stated in a sigh. "I'm not sure how I did that."

"Nanoha, ask Heving hjerte to replay you last battle for me." Alice ordered as a video screen appeared and the battle was played to the point Nanoha changed the kitten into the catgirl. "Who was that? And what was that spell? Why does it cut there?"

"Sensei?" Nanoha asked as she looked at her teacher.

"The reason it cuts there is that Heving hjerte reverted into standby mode when she fell down." Yuuno stated. "Also from what I can tell Nanoha made Vesta into a familiar."

"That's lost to history. How did you invoke magic that has been lost?" Alice asked as she looked at her student. "Damn. Yuuno was it, explain to me how you know what Familiars are, and how you know of them."

"They are quite common from where I'm from." Yuuno replied. "As to what they are, well that depends on factors. Most are free will, meaning that as long as they are given magic they can do what they please. The other type is contract, meaning that they can only do what they were tasked to do."

"And can you tell me which Nanoha made?" Alice asked.

"At the moment, I can't." Yuuno replied sighing. "Knowing that Nanoha invoked a lost magic system's familiar bond will drive my co-workers nuts."

"Alice, is Nanoha going to be in trouble?" Momoko asked.

"No. I managed to cover it with saying that Nanoha is doing a task for me." Alice stated with a chuckle.

"Thank you." Nanoha stated getting a whack on the head. "What was that for?"

"For causing me trouble. If I didn't have the clout I have, you could have been taken to the Foreign Magi Palace." Alice stated getting Nanoha to open her eyes.

"For what?" Nanoha asked.

"A class eleven to them is an unclassed burst of magic that needs to be regulated, and they have to know what caused the burst to regulate it." Alice replied in a very serious tone. "Please don't do that again."

"I don't plan on it… I didn't even plan on it in the first place." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "I have to work Vesta into my training regime."

"Well I have to go." Alice stated as she started to head for the door. "Nanoha, be careful. That girl is after those jewels as well, which means that you will run into her again."

"Understood." Nanoha replied as she waved at her sensei.

At a different location…

"Fate, why did you just attack her like that?" Arf asked getting Fate to sigh.

"I don't know she just rubbed me the wrong way." Fate replied getting Arf to just stare at her.

"And how did she do that?" Arf asked in a shocked tone.

"She just did." Fate replied as she lay out on the couch. "Arf, could you go out and get some dinner for the two of us."

"Sure." Arf replied as she left.

"Who was that girl?" Fate muttered as she looked at a yellow triangle. "Next time it will not be a draw."

[Yes sir.] The triangle replied.

_**A/N: Well, well… it seems like Nanoha has a serious cat issue on her hands… how did she get Vesta into a familiar… will the next battle between Nanoha and Fate end as a draw… will Nanoha and Fate become best friends… Will Arf and Vesta get along after what Arf did… -Triser-**_


	19. Arc 3 Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: Any more changes we do will bring more changes to the characters in the fic. So is anyone going to get along at all? Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 3 Chapter 5

Several days later at an onsen…

"This is fun!" Vesta stated as she splashed about in the pool being mimicked by a younger red-haired girl.

"Fun." The red head stated in tune with the cat girl.

"Who is that girl over there?" Nanoha asked as she pointed to another girl that they never met.

"Hi Nanoha." The girl stated making Nanoha narrow her eyes. "I'll be able to help you in battles now that I'm healed."

"Yuuno?" Nanoha asked as she sighed. "Your ferret form is male."

"I know." Yuuno muttered as she blushed. "You told me to reveal my true form sooner or later."

"That I did." Nanoha replied with a chuckle. "Vesta is having fun with Sakura. And over there is the blonde that attacked me."

"She is glaring at you." Yuuno stated as Signum got up and moved to the blonde. "Why are you paling?"

"Signum is scary." Nanoha replied as she shivered.

"Signum is only scary if you annoy her." Vita stated as she looked at Yuuno. "Still can't see you as a ferret."

"I… Fine, the ferret form is my family's ability. I'd rather have a different form." Yuuno stated.

"Nanoha, I'll give you the same warning I gave that girl. Do not fight at the Onsen or else." Signum stated with a glare.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Nanoha replied with a shiver.

Nearby…

"Why did you do that?" Lily asked.

"They were giving off the feeling that they were rivals. And I rather that my master not get involved in their fight." Signum replied as she sat next to Lily.

"By threatening them?" Lily asked as she just sighed.

"If it doesn't work I'll just put them into the ground." Signum replied with a weak chuckle.

"Didn't Harry tell you no violence unless absolutely needed?" Lily ask getting a weaker chuckle back. "Thought so."

"But it is to protect him." Signum replied with a little pout.

"And one those two is his friend." Lily replied as she just gave a pointed stare.

"Fine. I'm not planning to hurt them, just scare them." Signum stated as she just watched Vita swim away from Hayate. "Why is that brat here?"

"Who, Hayate, she and her mother were invited by my boss." Lily replied as she watched the girls have some fun. "And Hana is a friend of mine."

"Understood." Signum muttered as she looked at the sky.

With Fate…

'Who was that?' Fate thought as she shivered from the threat. 'Well at least that other girl got the threat too.'

"There you are." Arf stated as she looked at her master. "I've been looking for you."

"Why?" Fate replied as she looked at Arf.

"Found a jewel seed nearby… why are you paling like that?" Arf asked as Fate chuckled. "What?"

"You go and secure it. I'll pick it up later." Fate replied with a small smile.

"Kay." Arf replied as she left again.

~Nanoha, I think that was the Familiar that injured Vesta.~ Yuuno told Nanoha getting a soft sigh. "Nanoha?"

"Yuuno, for now we are in a truce via Signum." Nanoha stated as she slowly moved over to Fate. "I didn't catch your name the last time."

"Fate." Fate replied with a soft annoyed tone. "And yours?"

"Nanoha. Why are you after the jewel seeds?" Nanoha asked.

"None of your business." Fate stated as she slowly turned to get out of the pool and made Nanoha gasp. "What?"

"Who did that to you?" Nanoha asked with a slightly angry tone.

"Why do you care?" Fate asked as she turned to face Nanoha.

"Look we might end up fighting again, but I rather you be at top form and not in pain from those injuries." Nanoha stated as she took a deep breath. "Also, it looks like you are trying to protect someone."

"My mother. She is also the one that wants the jewel seeds." Fate replied as she got out and left.

"Interesting." Nanoha stated as she frowned. ~Yuuno, was the transport attacked by lightning?~

~Yeah, in dimensional space.~ Yuuno replied and then Nanoha informed her of what she learned from Fate. ~I see where you are coming from.~

~Good, that means we have to stop her mother not her. But to stop her mother we have to beat Fate.~ Nanoha stated then blinked and then sighed. ~I made a bad pun.~

~I know.~ Yuuno replied in a groan.

Back in the city a few days later…

"Okay, that's the fourth seed we've gotten recently, but the eighth that we detected." Nanoha muttered as she looked at Yuuno.

"Must be Fate." Yuuno replied as they started to head back to Nanoha's home when the sky grew dark and filled with a thunderstorm.

"Odd, I don't recall a storm in the forecast today." Nanoha muttered as she looked at the sky as yellow lightning bolts skittered across the clouds. "That's not a normal storm."

"What?" Yuuno asked as Nanoha changed into her Barrier Jacket. "You are not planning to fight her again are you?"

"I have to stop her. You get the seed, I'll deal with Fate." Nanoha stated as Vesta landed nearby.

"And I get Revenge!" Vesta stated as she got bonked on the head. "Mamma."

"Yes you are coming along, but you are to protect Yuuno." Nanoha ordered as they all took off for the Jewel seed.

On a nearby roof…

"Wow, the book is just filling the pages up." Shamal stated as she was draining a creature that Vita brought to her.

"Well it isn't from the critter the linker core is still large." Vita muttered as she looked about. "The air feels funny."

"Vita, take that creature back, Shamal close the tome." Signum ordered as Shamal did as ordered. "That thing over there is interfering with the tome."

"The only way for that to happen if that is raw magic." Shamal stated as she saw it flare to life.

"We are going home." Signum stated as she saw a pink and yellow beam slam into each other.

In the sky…

"Don't get in my way!" Fate shouted as she clashed with Nanoha. "You are getting between my mother and happiness."

"Do you think she will care for you after this?" Nanoha replied as she dodged another attack and countered with her own.

"You don't understand her. She cared for me before her accident." Fate shouted as she sent a massive yellow beam at Nanoha who countered it with her own beam.

"This isn't the way to go." Nanoha stated as she sighed and dodged another attack from Fate. "As we can't seem to get a common ground, winner gets to decide who is right."

With Yuuno and Vesta…

"There's the seed." Yuuno stated as she skidded on the pavement and stopped next to it. "Great rise of magic hear me. Counter forces at my call. Restriction Seal."

"That is Fate's!" Arf shouted as she went to hit Yuuno but got hit between her legs. "Why you little brat."

"That was for nearly killing me." Vesta stated as she slid on the ground between Arf's legs again punching upwards. "That was for making it painful."

"I'm going to kill you!" Arf shouted as she changed into a giant wolf.

"Oh…" Vesta muttered as she bolted from Arf who gave chase.

'Thank you Vesta.' Yuuno thought as she tightened her grip on the jewel seed.

In the air…

"You have improved." Fate stated as she smirked.

"So have you." Nanoha replied as she was grinning.

"But not enough!" Both shouted as they clashed again causing windows to shatter with the impacts that they were causing, neither of them noticing it.

Back with Yuuno…

"Almost got it…" Yuuno nearly stated as a fierce gale sent her flying away from the seed and impact with a car. "It's sealed but I can't get to it…" Yuuno muttered as her eyes closed.

With the two familiars…

"Get down here and fight fair!" Arf demanded as Vesta hid in a tree, dodging pale blue balls of magic.

"Return to human form and I might." Vesta replied cheerfully.

"You are such a brat!" Arf shouted as she ran at the tree and shifted to her human form punching the tree hard.

"No fair." Vesta cried out as she fell out of the tree and landed on a car. "But you should watch out for squirrels."

"What squirrels?" Arf asked as several angry squirrels landed on her making her run around with fluffy tailed critters climbing all over her, that was in till a massive blast of air knocked them into the air and hard on the ground.

"Was that our…" Vesta started to say and was interrupted by another gale force wind.

"The sheer power that they are releasing is…" Arf stated in shock as she switched to her wolf form and ran in the direction of the jewel seed.

"Ferret-chan!" Vesta cried out as she followed suit.

In the air…

Neither girl was noticing that their clashes were destroying the area that they were fighting in nor the amount of destruction alone was in the appalling form of a natural disaster. Just that they wanted to beat the other girl.

~Fate I got the jewel seed, we need to go.~ Arf shouted as Fate ignored her and charged at Nanoha.

~Mamma, wolfy got away with the jewel seed. Ferret is hurt again. Mamma?~ Vesta stated to Nanoha who brushed it aside and countered Fate's attack with her own, causing another torrent of air to rip apart the area.

~Fate return at once!~ Another voice shouted into Fate's mind making Fate move away from Nanoha.

"It seems, that we have another draw… what the?" Fate stated as she looked about the area. "Did we cause this?"

"Whoa…" Nanoha stated as she was taking deep breaths to her now tired body, and now noticing that Fate was doing the same.

"I have the jewel seed, and I'm doing a strategic withdrawal." Fate stated as she vanished from sight.

"Damn it!" Nanoha shouted as she too vanished from sight.

_**A/N: What just happened… Why did Nanoha and Fate get into their fight like that… What were the Wolkenritter doing there… Why did it seem that the two clash as they do… Will there be repercussions from this fight… And will the TSAB get here… -Triser-**_


	20. Arc 3 Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: Now that the fights have more power than usual what else is going to happen in this universe? Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 3 Chapter 6

In a control room…

"Ma'am, a high level disturbance was detected from Unadministerd world ninety-seven." A teen stated to another woman sitting in the center chair, when the ship got hit with a wave of energy. "What the, the readings from that wave is enormous and that was just the first detected wave."

"What?" leader of the ship stated as the ship was impacted with a stronger wave that sent them into real space. "Damage Report?"

"We are currently unable to restart the dimensional engine to go into dimensional space." A male stated from a console. "We still have normal means of transport."

"Comms are out, but they will be the quickest to repair." Another person stated getting the leader to sigh.

"What was that?" The leader asked getting no reply. "Are we in the right area of that world?"

"Yes." The one that reported the wave replied.

"Chart a course there." She stated before groaning. "This is going to be an annoying report."

In Nanoha's room…

"What happened?" Vesta asked Nanoha.

"Not sure, one moment I was arguing with her and the next seeing an area that was devastated and both of us breathing hard." Nanoha replied as she changed into her sleepwear. "Other than that, how did her familiar get the seed?"

"I drew wolfie from ferret, so ferret can seal the seed. But when a blast of pure magic wind sent us both into the ground she ran for the seed I chased after her." Vesta replied with her ears drooping.

"I was wondering. Fate is good, but I need to get better… Vesta, you are not at fault for the loss of the jewel seed." Nanoha stated as she patted the girl on the head. "Now get some sleep and we go hunting for a seed tomorrow."

"Kay." Vesta replied making Nanoha grin.

In a dark depressing location…

"Fate, why were you targeting that local girl like that?" An older woman asked as Fate looked tired.

"I can't recall… if you hadn't called me, I might be still fighting her." Fate replied.

"So focused on defeating her, yet not about getting the jewel seeds?" The woman asked.

"She must have jewel seeds on her as well. I will defeat her and take hers as well." Fate stated getting the woman to quirk an eyebrow. "Mother, I will not lose. I only came close to losing once to her do to underestimating her we were evenly matched recently."

"I see." Fate's mother stated with a frown. "I'll let you rest, but fail me and I'll not be so forgiving."

"Understood." Fate replied as she stood up and then fell flat.

"Arf, take your master to her bed." Fate's mother ordered in a cold tone.

"Yes, Precia." Arf stated as she picked up the sleeping blond and walked off.

In an undisclosed place…

"No, it can't be!" a shocked voice shouted, "It is way too early for her to wake."

The shock waves of power were still flowing past the world that the sheltered place was on.

"What is it doctor? You seem to be almost frightened." Another voice though calm spoke to the first.

"This magic means that SHE is waking, and if SHE wakes… we are so doomed." The first voice stated in a defeated tone.

"We could speed up our work?" the second stated in question.

"No, that might wake her faster. We have to go on ahead and hope for the best." The first sighed out.

At Hogwarts…

The wards shimmered and broke as the wave of pure magic splashed into the school. All the silver whirring objects in a certain chess master's office stopped whirring, and that frightened said chess master.

"All my plans just broke. At least I made a few plans that made backup in case Harry stopped thinking of Privet Drive as home." Albus 'too many names' Dumbledore said to the poor spellbound phoenix in his office, the portraits looked on in sadness.

He quickly put back the Anti-Apparation wards up and took a Thestral from Hagrid, or known to the others the one that thinks Dumbledore cannot do wrong, and flew to Privet Drive to set up new wards to 'teach' Harry slash control Harry. Well that is slash was until he saw with his own eyes that number four Privet Drive didn't hold the Dursley's or a trace of Harry at all.

"What is the meaning of this! I pay you gold to make sure that Harry and the Dursley's stay at Privet Drive!" Dumbledore yelled at poor Mrs. Figg.

"I owled you that they moved and from what I heard that Harry didn't live with them." Mrs. Figg stuttered out in fear, as that she was a squib, a person born into a magic family without the gift of magic, she could disappear for good.

"I told you that they wouldn't like him and wouldn't tell anyone about him." Albus said, trying to calm down, he took a lemon drop laced with calming draught to aid that.

"But when they moved away only three people got into the car. And nothing pointed to another being lived in that house. I took a look at the open house to make sure that Harry was there and Harry never was there." Mrs. Figg shook as she talked.

"The instruments said that he is alive, but… no I had them set on Petunia's life force?" Albus started to doubt that he did a spell wrong once more.

In the morning…

"Sess, this is my case." A teen shouted at an older male as he walked up to the crater.

"I was told to report here. More than likely you were too, Touru." Sess replied.

"When will you two stop bickering?" Alice stated as she got between them. "Also when on duty we go by our call names, Fluffy, Nekokoi."

"Understood, Cheshire." Both of them stated at the same time.

"Nekokoi, report as you was the first to arrive." Cheshire ordered as she sat on some debris.

"Two high class monsters fought each other here." Nekokoi replied getting a growl form the other person there. "Not Youkai, monster. I can't feel the taint."

"We do not have taint." Fluffy retorted.

"To her you do." Cheshire stated as she sighed. "Fluffy, your take?"

"I do agree that there was two high classed targets. But most of the damage came from the Astral Plane." Fluffy replied getting two jaws to drop. "I was wondering why the damage isn't more severe, I take it all the protection wards in the surrounding area are toast?"

"More than likely all over the world." Cheshire replied with her eyes narrowed. "'Bout time you two arrived. I think this is more than what we can deal with."

"Cheshire?" all four that were there asked her at the same time.

"This will not be the last time these energies will be felt. If I'm right then…" Cheshire started to say as she looked to the sky. "Then things are going to change. And it will be a bumpy ride."

"Ma'am?" the four asked again.

"You four do know that I'm one of the oldest Hunters, as such I get access to the archives deeper areas. Legends talk about events like these… I just hope I'm wrong for the first time." Cheshire stated as she got up and walked to the center of the creator. "Also it seems that the fight wasn't on the ground."

"You can tell just by being in the center?" One of the arrivals asked.

"Snatch, the reports that gave us the case pointed out that the windows were the first things to be damaged." Cheshire stated as she looked about. "That would explain the smaller ones too." She stated as she waved her hand down the street. "Two powerful… Buck, how much energy would it take to shred Wards around the world?"

"Take all the hunters to the apprentices and triple the amount added together." Buck stated as she narrowed her own eyes. "That would be double Fluffy's dad had when he was alive."

"Hmmm… That just makes more questions." Cheshire muttered as she closed her eyes. "Things are not adding up properly. Is there any spell residue that we can trace?"

"None." Nekokoi replied before sighing. "That was the second thing I checked for, didn't report it as it came up blank."

"I see. This might be the most interesting case ever." Cheshire stated with a frown. "I want you four to work on this case on your own, but share reports with the others. I want to have reports on this weekly, you are to meet daily to share your information."

"Yes ma'am." The four stated as she walked off.

A little bit away…

"Interesting." A tall male stated as he looked at the site from a rooftop. "I thought that was her power."

"Don't move." Cheshire ordered as a door slammed open.

"How quaint, I have a guest." The guy stated as he looked at her. "But for now, I have to leave." He stated right as he vanished. "Ta-ta."

_**A/N: Now what will this massive ripple do to several plans… Who was it that Alice challenged on the roof… Who is the mysterious doctor… Was Precia actually caring for Fate… Will the TSAB ship make it to Earth to stop the next fight… Will the two be found out that they were the cause of that massive attack that the hunters are investigating… Now more than anything what other changes are in store… -Triser-**_


	21. Arc 3 Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: I bet you have noticed our hehe Easter Eggs… can everyone name them? Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 3 Chapter 7

In a cabin…

"Chrono for the last time no." A woman stated as she looked at a young boy.

"Kaa-san… Admiral, we need to prevent another quake, what if the person the archaeologist found fights another that is after them." Chrono replied. "It would be prudent for all to prevent such an event."

"Very well." Lindy stated as she waved her hand. "You are so much like your father."

In a warehouse like port…

"Nanoha." Fate stated as she saw her rival.

"Fate." Nanoha replied with a sigh. "This time you are not getting the seed."

"Like you can stop that." Fate retorted as the circled each other.

Near the jewel seed…

"There seed sealed." Yuuno stated as she got up and grabbed it. ~Nanoha, I've got the seed.~

~I'll get it from you in a moment.~ Nanoha replied.

"Well at least those two aren't fighting." Yuuno muttered as she looked up at the two familiars.

With two animals…

"I don't trust you." Arf stated as she glared at Vesta.

"Same." Vesta stated as she stared at Arf.

With the two mages…

"Enough!" Fate shouted as she charged at Nanoha who went to block the strike when someone got in between them.

"Stop!" A boy shouted as he blocked Nanoha with his bare hand and Fate with a shield.

"Hey, don't interfere." Nanoha demanded as Fate flickered out of sight. "Wait… Yuuno watch out!"

With Yuuno…

"Huh?" Yuuno stuttered as she got hit with a kick and the jewel seed bounced on the ground and was quickly grabbed by Fate.

"Thank you." Fate stated as she and Arf vanished.

With Nanoha…

"You idiot." Nanoha started to shout but took a deep breath. "You are under arrest for interfering with a case." She stated as she flicked her hand and the boy found him wrapped up like a mummy. "You are charged with aiding a known target, assisting theft, stopping a take down, and getting in my way."

In a part called the 'Beach'…

"The last charge isn't a charge." The boy stated as he was led into a building.

"Hi Cheshire's apprentice, what do you have?" a very pale woman asked Nanoha with a quirk of a smile.

"I had almost captured my suspect and he goes and intervenes causing her to get away." Nanoha answered with a growl.

"Does Cheshire know that you are on your own case?" the pale woman asked in concern.

"Yes, Snowball, she does." Nanoha sighed.

"So what are the charges? I need them to be put onto paper. Unless you want to do it?" Snowball asked mischievously.

"His charges are aiding a known target, assisting theft, stopping a take down, and getting in my way." Nanoha stated with panicked eyes.

"Okay, Fisher, we have a new resident check him out. Cheshire's apprentice needs to sign this form stating that she transfers the prisoner to us, and congrats on being able to officiate arrests." Snowball yells to the back and then shoves a clipboard for Nanoha to sign.

"Wait that last charge isn't a charge." The boy stated again.

"Actually it is, obstructing a police officer." Snowball answered surprising the boy.

Nanoha signed the form and left muttering about her case.

"That can be a charge?" The boy asked looking bewildered at that concept.

"Name?" a male with brown hair with odd gray streaks asked looking at the boy.

"Uh." The boy muttered ~Mom, uh, I mean admiral I got arrested. This world does know of magic and has some rules and I broke them. Now they're asking questions.~

"I just asked for a name kid." Fisher stated looking annoyed. "If you do not answer any questions I will just put you into a cell until you do answer. But first before I put you into I need to make sure that you cannot escape with any magical thing." He pulled out a foot long stick and with a flick a card and wallet jumped off the boy and into Fisher's other hand.

The boy just went into shock and simply followed without any complaint.

Snowball picks up a phone and dials.

"Hey Cheshire. Is your apprentice on a case?" Snowball asked with genuine concern.

-Yes, did she bring in a girl?- Cheshire answered with a question of her own.

"No she brought in a boy, and the kid won't talk but the fact is he doesn't realize that he had broken the law with obstructing a police officer." Snowball answered with what the other's apprentice was doing.

-Great another is getting involved with the case.- Cheshire groans and hung up.

With Lindy…

"Amy, find Chrono. Now!" Lindy ordered as she ran into the bridge. "I told him it was a stupid idea."

"Found him… he is near the battle site, but oddly the place is protected against teleporting." Amy replied as she sighed.

"Then set up a point near it for me." Lindy stated as she moved to the exit. "I'll try to talk to the group to let him go."

"Understood." Amy replied as Lindy left. "Can this case get any weirder?"

Outside the Beach…

"Nice cover for a base." Lindy muttered as she felt someone next to her.

"You better have a good reason for appearing here." A female voice stated behind her.

"I do. My son did something foolish and is being stubborn." Lindy replied with a sigh.

"Are you working with the girl?" The voice asked.

"No. We are not. May we talk inside?" Lindy asked.

"Sure, but nothing funny." The voice replied forcing Lindy walk ahead of them.

"Cheshire?" Snowball stated surprised.

"I came to see the kid my student brought in, and I ran into her as she appeared out of thin air." Alice stated as she waved to a table. "You wanted to talk."

"It is about the surge of magic that came from your world." Lindy stated getting Alice's eyes to widen.

"You know who caused it?" Alice asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Partially… My son went ahead of me to prevent another event like that to happen." Lindy stated getting Alice to look annoyed.

"I know that Nanoha is quite powerful, but even if this Fate girl is equally powerful it wouldn't be enough. As it is Nanoha can't affect the Astral Plane." Alice stated getting Lindy to sigh.

"Be that as it sound, there is another factor in that fight. The Jewel Seed." Lindy stated getting Alice to look startled. "The jewel seed could have affected them."

"I see." Alice stated as she sighed. "Snowball, what is the kid's charges?"

"Aiding a known target, assisting theft, stopping a take down, and obstructing a police officer." Snowball replied.

"As a sign of good faith. I'll drop all but the last two." Alice stated getting Lindy to sigh. "Seeing that he didn't go there to help the girl but ended up stopping Nanoha from her take down."

"I understand." Lindy muttered as she looked at Alice. "Can I talk to my son?"

"You may." Alice replied as she stood up and looked at Lindy. "Follow me."

_**A/N: Chrono has a criminal record… will this hurt Nanoha's chances of getting aid from the TSAB or will this help… the fight for the seeds are getting closer to being finished… -Triser-**_


	22. Arc 3 Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: Now that the TSAB is here will our fights be cannon scale or stay in our 'cannon' scale? What about Harry Potter, Hayate, and Ken will they will hopefully reappear soon. Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 3 Chapter 8

Inside the bridge of the Asura…

"So this is your operations base?" Nanoha asked surprised and in awe.

"That is correct." Lindy replied as she sat down. "Now that we aren't enemies could you inform us what you figured out?"

"Who is Fate's mother?" Nanoha asked getting a slight groan out of Lindy. "What, I already figured that Fate isn't doing this for herself."

"Precia Testarossa is a wanted criminal, Fate might become wanted due to that." Lindy stated getting an odd grin from Nanoha.

"What if she was blackmailed into helping, she said something odd once. She is doing this because her mother asked her to, but also to get her mother to treat her as she once did." Nanoha stated as she frowned.

"Nanoha, Precia's daughter was named Alicia, not Fate." Lindy stated getting Nanoha to narrow her eyes. "Which is odd as Fate looks like Alicia."

"Why is Precia a criminal?" Nanoha asked.

"She cut corners and one of her experiments exploded into a dimensional tremor. Her daughter was there and Precia refused to go in for questioning after the event, she then went to another known criminal." Lindy replied.

"Okay, how long ago?" Nanoha asked.

"Five years." Lindy replied.

"Okay, now that begs to question, if Alicia was there as the place went up, how is Fate older than five years?" Nanoha asked.

"More than likely forbidden research. If so, Fate might still be brought in for questioning, but not as a criminal." Lindy stated as she sighed. "What's your angle in this?"

"Simple, stop Precia, save Fate." Nanoha replied as she then groaned. "Stupid unintentional bad puns."

"They happen." Lindy stated as several alerts went off. "What is going on?"

"We just detected the activation of six jewel seeds, all at once. There are two mages there, wait one mage and one familiar." Amy reported as the screen changed to show Fate near six cyclones.

"I'm not one of yours, and to finish my plans, I need her in good shape." Nanoha stated as she went for the exit.

"I'm not going to stop you." Lindy stated. "Chrono, wait for the end of the fight, grab as many as you can."

"Mother?" Chrono asked shocked.

"You need to make amends to her." Lindy stated as she looked at the screen. "Amy, record all data from this fight, I want an actual read out of how powerful both are."

Over the ocean…

"Fate, this is stupid!" Arf stated as the two struggled against the six seeds.

"Command Chain!" A younger voice stated as blue chains wrapped around a cyclone. "Hi Wolfie."

"Cat?" Arf stated as she looked at Vesta. "Why are you helping us?"

"Mamma said to." Vesta replied getting a deadpan look.

"Mamma?" Arf asked.

"She tries to get me to call her by name." Vesta replied with a shrug.

"So you are not here to fight?" Fate asked as she looked in another direction.

"We will fight, winner take all. But not today." Nanoha replied as pink chains started to wrap around a few spouts of water.

"If that's what you want." Fate replied with a smirk. "You choose the location, I'll be there."

"Well, for that we need to seal these six, and the last of the lot." Nanoha stated getting an odd look. "I think there is one unaccounted for, but you have seven and so do I."

"I have eight." Fate replied.

"Then this will be the last of them." Nanoha stated as her eyes narrowed. "Do you have any high tier bombardment spells?"

"Two, why?" Fate asked then blinked. "I see."

"On the count of three." Nanoha stated as she flicked her hand and Heving hjerte changed into a cannon.

"Bardiche, Glaive mode." Fate stated as she flicked her hand and the pole arm switched to a glaive.

"One!" Both stated as the aimed their devices. "Two!" Their arrays appeared under them.

[Divine Buster.] Heving hjerte stated as a pink ball appeared in front of Nanoha.

[Thunder Smasher.] Bardiche stated as a yellow ball appeared in front of Fate.

"Three!" Both stated as a pink and yellow beam slammed into the ocean causing a massive explosion and six jewel seeds floated in the air spinning peacefully.

"Thank you." Fate stated as she flickered to the seeds to grab all of them but noticed three of them missing. "How?"

"Looking for these?" Chrono asked as he held three. "I'll be handing these to someone else."

"I see." Fate stated with a smile. "They will be mine later. Arf we are leaving."

"Fate, your mother wanted a minimum of sixteen, we are five off." Arf stated getting a sigh from Fate.

"Arf, we are outnumbered. And we both are tired." Fate stated as she floated back. "You want me to leave?"

"I want to fight you fairly, one-on-one, no interference." Nanoha stated as she floated near Chrono. "And what better prize. The winner gets all twenty-one jewel seeds."

"Well then…" Fate stated as purple lighting slammed between Fate and the rest.

"Amy, did you track that?" Chrono asked.

{Tried to, but it was bounced from several planets in system.} Amy replied getting a dirty look from Nanoha.

"We want to capture the mother so we need her location." Chrono stated as she still looked at him annoyed.

"Hand them over." Nanoha stated with her hand out.

"Here." Chrono stated as he handed the three seeds to her. "Now where do you want to fight her at?"

"That is simple." Nanoha stated with a smirk.

At the Garden of Time…

"You failed me." Precia stated as she looked at Fate.

"Not yet." Fate replied making Precia to look surprised. "The other girl challenged me to a winner take all fight. More than that, only the two of us will fight."

"So you plan to win that fight and give me all twenty-one jewel seeds." Precia stated as she looked amazed at her Failure. "So you chose to withdrawal from that area not out of cowardice but out of planning."

"Yes, mother." Fate stated as Precia nodded. "May I be excused?"

"You may." Precia replied as Fate left. "Soon Alicia you will be alive again."

In a small room…

"Here." Amy stated as a screen appeared in front of Lindy.

"I see, both are…" Lindy stated as her eyes widened. "Both are extremely powerful, now I understand why she asked for an uninhabited world."

"She did?" Amy asked surprised.

"During the fight I want you to start tracking for Precia from the start. Also, as these two were at the epicenter of a dimensional quake the last time, our shields will be at maximum."

"Is that wise, we wouldn't be able to move then." Amy stated as Lindy chuckled.

"Part of my plan. After we find her location, we will send a forward team to secure the place and arrive later." Lindy stated as she narrowed her eyes. "Still something doesn't feel right."

In the engine room…

"Well this will be interesting." A guy muttered from the shadows. "They are waking up. Damn."

_**A/N: Will the two fight it out in the next chapter… who will come out on top… who is the mystery guy that is in the engine room… will Precia succeed in her crazy plan… or will Nanoha beat Fate… Ummm… Bad pun… -Triser-**_


	23. Arc 3 Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: Um… Triser the Japanese love I mean love word play. Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 3 Chapter 9  
In the air over a large ocean…

"I see that you arrived." Nanoha stated as Fate and Arf appeared.

"Mamma?" Vesta asked as she saw Nanoha smirking.

"Vesta, keep an eye out for anyone interfering with my fight." Nanoha stated as Vesta nodded.

"I will." Vesta replied as she floated away from Nanoha.

"You too, Arf." Fate stated as she looked at Nanoha. "Odd place for our fight, why did you choose it?"

"Nothing to damage here, and we can fight with everything we got." Nanoha replied getting a smirk from Fate.

"Are you sure that you are up for it." Fate stated in a mocking tone.

"More than ready." Nanoha replied as they started to circle each other.

On board the ship…

"So this is what she meant." Alice stated as she leaned on a wall. "I now get some of what you mentioned."

"Some?" Lindy asked.

"I'll keep that to myself." Alice replied with a frown. "Looks like the fight is starting."

On the planet…

"Divine Shooter, Shoot!" Nanoha ordered as she flew away from Fate and fifteen pink balls shot at high speeds at Fate.

"Predictable." Fate chided as she moved out of the way but then saw Nanoha flick her hand and look back at the balls to see them rush back at her. "Not bad." She stated as she swung Bardiche at the balls slicing them.

'Good she is distracted by that.' Nanoha thought as she set a pink ball in the air.

[Stave punkt fast.] Heving hjerte stated as Nanoha floated away shooting more balls at Fate. _**(Spell point fixed.)**_

"This is annoying." Fate muttered as she vanished from sight and appeared swinging a scythe at Nanoha who blocked the hit and a massive shockwave resounded in the air.

"So you can attack." Nanoha chided as she pushed Fate back.

"Photon Lancer." Fate stated as four balls appeared. "Fire."

"Whoa!" Nanoha stated as she was nearly hit by them. "Let me guess you don't know how to direct them?"

"Fire." Fate replied as she fired another set at Nanoha.

"Would you stop that!" Nanoha shouted as she brought up a shield to redirect the shots only to spin around and block another of Fate's physical attacks, this time causing gale force winds to be created upon impact.

"You have improved." Fate stated as Nanoha smirked.

"Shoot." Nanoha stated right as Fate vanished and four pink balls slammed into each other.

"Fire." Fate stated as she reappeared in the distance.

"Shoot." Nanoha ordered as the two groups of spells impacted with each other causing air tremors.

On the ship…

"Ma'am, dimensional distortions are appearing." A male bridge member stated as the ship rocked a little.

"Odd." Lindy stated. "How big?"

"Minor at the moment." The bridge crewmember replied.

Back on the planet…

"Take this!" Fate shouted as a yellow array appeared in front of her.

[Thunder Drive.] Bardiche stated as Fate put her hand next to the array and a burst of a yellow beam covered in electricity shot at Nanoha.

"No." Nanoha retorted as she punched the beam, getting Fate's eyes to widen. "Try this one!"

[Angel Bullet.] Heving hjerte stated as a pink ball appeared in Nanoha's hand, which she promptly threw at Fate.

"Denied!" Fate chided as she sliced it with Bardiche.

[Arc Saber.] Bardiche stated as the blade launched at Nanoha who brought up a shield to take the hit. [Blitz rush.]

[Flash Move.] Heving hjerte stated as Nanoha vanished and Fate had to dodge her own attack. [Flash Impact.]

"Hiyah!" Nanoha shouted as she slammed the shaft into Fate's body, only for her to go through Fate. "Huh?"

"Nice try!" Fate stated as she swung down only for her to have the same thing happen. "You are good."

"The same could be said to you." Nanoha stated with a smile on her face. "My combat instructor could learn a thing or two from you."

"Thank you." Fate stated as she held Bardiche in front of her face.

"Now what?" Nanoha muttered right as her limbs shot out and caused her to spread out. "She got me in a delayed bind?"

"Plasma Lancer, Phalanx shift." Fate stated as a hundred yellow spheres appeared.

"Heving hjerte." Nanoha stated in a calm voice.

"Fire!" Fate stated as the balls fired relentlessly at Nanoha, causing a dust cloud to appear, but Fate didn't let up the attack. "Plasma Spear." She stated as the remaining balls gathered to her hand and created a yellow spear. "Go!" She commanded as she tossed it only for it to get ate by a pink beam and she moved out of the way of said beam.

"Not bad." Nanoha stated as she rotated her arm as she was now missing her outer jacket, revealing a blue chest plate. "My turn."

"Like to see you… huh?" Fate started to say but realized three of her limbs were caught.

"Divine Buster." Nanoha stated as she aimed Heving hjerte at Fate.

[Divine Buster.] Heving hjerte stated as another pink beam was born.

'She took mine, I can take hers.' Fate thought as she used her free hand to generate a shield to take the impact. 'Intense.' She thought as the beam finally let up.

"Let's try this again!" Nanoha stated as she swung at Fate with the blunt end of her spear.

"No way!" Fate stated as she broke the binds and blocked Nanoha, creating a tidal wave under them.

With the familiars…

"Is it odd that I think they are having fun?" Vesta asked Arf.

"Shut it." Arf muttered as she sighed as another energy wave flew around them. "Where is that energy coming from?"

"How should I know?" Vesta replied before getting bonked on the head. "Hey."

"That was rhetorical." Arf stated as a wave slammed into them.

"And now we are wet." Vesta muttered.

With the masters…

"Is that all you got?' Nanoha asked as she and Fate clashed over and over again.

"No, I was wondering the same about you?" Fate retorted as they were causing massive waves to be created under them and with each hit the waves were getting bigger. "But since you asked."

[Thunder Rage.] Bardiche stated as yellow bolts slammed from the sky nearly hitting the two of them.

"If that's how you are going to play now." Nanoha stated as she spun around and kicked out making Fate's eyes widen with the impact before getting flung away from Nanoha. "It's time to end this fight."

"I agree." Fate replied after she got her breath back. "Why is the air pink?"

"I had this entire battle planned out… well mostly." Nanoha stated as she raised Heving hjerte to the sky and a massive pink sphere was revealed swallowing all the loose magic in the air. "Meet my ultimate spell."

On the ship…

"That's…" Alice started to say with shock.

"You know what that is?" Lindy asked getting a nod. "Well?"

"A large scale, mana bomb." Alice replied getting Lindy to look at her oddly.

"Mana bomb?" Lindy asked.

"Uses loose magic as fuel to detonate in a large area, the more mana in the air the bigger the blast. If she set that up from the beginning of the fight that means that will be…" Alice trailed off seeing that the crew got the message.

"Brace for impact." Lindy ordered with her eyes wide.

On the planet…

"Starlight!" Nanoha stated as she appeared above it.

"I'm not going to lose this fight!" Fate shouted as she created a wide array of shields to protect herself.

[Starlight Breaker.] Heving hjerte stated as the sphere bubbled.

"Breaker!" Nanoha shouted as the air rippled with the intense blast of pure pink mana and as it slammed into Fate's shields it started to absorb them.

"Wha!" Fate started to say as it slammed into her. 'All I can see is pink. How did it just bypass my shield?'

After the beam ended…

"You…" Fate started to say as she was barely floating. "You…" She tried to speak again but started to slowly descend.

"Don't try to talk." Nanoha stated as she caught Fate. "Hey, you two, the fight is over." She called over to the two familiars.

"What was that spell?" Fate asked as she looked at Nanoha.

"My ultimate spell." Nanoha stated with a smirk. "Well family spell… that I finally figured out how to use."

"Just figured out… I'm a failure." Fate quietly muttered as she looked at her device. "Bardiche."

[Put out.] Bardiche stated as eleven jewel seeds started to float around the two.

[Fare!] Heving hjerte stated as a pink shield appeared above Nanoha as a purple lightning bolt appeared and slammed into the shield and slowly pushed Nanoha down and away from the seeds. _**(Danger!)**_

"Mother…" Fate quietly muttered.

'She is going to pay.' Nanoha thought as she teleported to the ship. "Take her to the room that was set up for me." She ordered as she ran off to the bridge, followed by Vesta and Arf. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm wondering why Precia attacked like that." Arf replied as they got to the bridge.

In the bridge…

{So that was your plan?} Precia asked as she stood over several TSAB enforcers. {Did you honestly think this would be enough to stop me?} She continued into another room. {I'm so close to completing my goal of reaching Al-Hazard and reviving my daughter.}

[Ingen kjent måte å gjenopplive døde registreres.] Heving hjerte stated getting Nanoha to frown. _**(No known way of reviving the dead is recorded.)**_

"You are a fool!" Nanoha stated getting Precia to look at Nanoha. "Al-Hazard is not the answer. You think that they have a way of bring back the dead?"

{Of course they did. That is what my research in Artificial Mages came from.} Precia countered with disdain.

[Det er ikke gjenopplive, som reinkarnasjon.] Heving hjerte stated getting Nanoha to widen her eyes. _**(That isn't reviving, that is reincarnation.)**_

"That isn't what she wants… she wants what isn't possible." Nanoha stated in shock. "She is insane."

{I knew that you would be trouble. Eleven jewel seeds are just enough to break through the dimensional sea to reach Al-Hazard.} Precia chided as she raised her hands to the air and purple lightning started to strike randomly around her.

_~Stop her.~_ Nanoha heard in her head. "I'm going to stop her."

"To stop her we need to shut down the engine of the Garden of Time." Arf stated with a sigh. "Also you need to stabilize the structure from collapsing soon after that. What… oh, the Garden of Time is falling apart due to constantly being in the dimensional sea, and not a space worthy vessel."

"I'll keep an eye on Fate." Alice stated getting a nod from Lindy. "Nanoha, arrest Precia, for breaking the anti-necromancy bylaw, section c dash 5 point 2 a."

"That… you mean… great." Nanoha muttered as she sighed. "Don't those people tend to die to stop getting arrested?"

"Correct." Alice replied with a shrug. "Use of force is allowed."

"I'll do my best." Nanoha replied.

_**A/N: Ummm… One more chapter… I hope… the battles for the Jewel Seeds is finished, but what is Precia going to do with just eleven of the seeds… will she succeed where her cannon counterpart failed… or will Nanoha's new strength prevail… and who was it that spoke to Nanoha telepathically… and what is the law that Alice gave Nanoha to arrest Precia under all about… -Triser-**_


	24. Arc 3 Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: And now for a fight that will end this arc for good… Will Nanoha fight with Alice as well as the TSAB or will she fight alone. And will there be another shockwave that freaks people out? Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 3 Chapter 10

After the group appeared in the Garden of Time...

"I'll be going with you." Chrono stated getting a deadpan glare for it. "Your familiar will be better with Yuuno and Arf heading for the engine room."

"She has a name." Nanoha stated with a huff. "But you do have a good point, Vesta, go with Yuuno."

"Kay." Vesta replied as she quickly caught up with the other two.

"Now what?" Nanoha asked the two of them started to head in the other direction.

"We stop Precia." Chrono stated getting a sigh from Nanoha. "It not that bad of a plan, we just plan our attack..."

"I already have a plan." Nanoha stated in a cold voice. "Ummm... What are those?"

"Security robots." Chrono muttered as he sighed. "How did the advance team not take them out?"

"Self-repair?" Nanoha asked getting a shrug from Chrono. "Well they are no match for this." She stated as a massive pink beam cleared the entire room.

"Just how strong are you?" Chrono asked as he just blinked. 'She fights evenly with Fate, and was tired just after the fight and now she is fresh as a daisy.'

"I'm good for now." Nanoha replied as they continued on.

Different area of the base...

"Those fools think they... Cough... can stop me?" Precia stated as she coughed up blood. "Not now. I'm so close. Even with only eleven of them I can bring you back."

"Interesting." A male voice stated getting Precia to look at another person in her base. "You do know that it will not work?"

"It will work." Precia shouted as the guy laughed. "But how did you get in here?"

"Funny. I'm not really here at the moment. But to ask you this, you were successful with your second daughter yet threw her away for being right handed?" The guy asked as a purple ball went right through him. "I just told you I'm not really here."

"She was a failure, she is not Alicia." Precia stated.

"I said Second Daughter, not your first." The guy stated getting Precia to frown. "Funny isn't it, that you will die soon." He coldly stated as he vanished.

"I'm running out of time." Precia muttered as she started working on a display that just appeared, right as the door was blown open.

"Precia Testarossa, you are under arrest for violating dimensional law." Chrono stated as he skidded on the floor.

"Precia Testarossa, you are under arrest for child abuse, necromantic research, compromising an investigation, and getting in the way of an officer." Nanoha stated getting Chrono to blink at the longer list of crimes.

"Your laws aren't broad based?" Chrono asked.

"Nope." Nanoha replied without even looking at Chrono but glaring at Precia.

"You little brats." Precia angrily shouted as she sent a wave of purple lightning at them.

On the way to the engine room...

"Damn." Arf muttered as drones surrounded Vesta, Yuuno, and herself.

[Thunder Rage.] A male voice sounded off and a rain of yellow lighting fell.

"Fate?" Arf nearly cried out as she looked up and her eyes widened.

"Arf, go. I'll deal with them." Fate ordered as she sliced a drone that moved behind her. "I'll be fine, I have to make it up to her."

"And you shall." Alice stated as a drone was blown straight down. "I thought you were escaping."

"I wasn't." Fate replied as she cleaved a drone. "She beat me fair and square. I do have honor."

"I see." Alice stated as they moved to being back to back. "Just for your knowledge. You hurt her by breaking any promise to her, without a good reason for it."

"You will hurt me." Fate finished making Alice smile. "Got it."

"I'll see what I can do to make you pay out your punishment on Earth." Alice stated as a red Al-Hazard glyph appeared.

[Force Quake.] A female voice stated from Alice's left hand.

"Force Quake!" Alice shouted as her left hand impacted a drone it crushed into a dime sized coin and blew up.

"You are full of surprises." Fate stated with a smirk.

"So are you." Alice replied.

Back with Nanoha...

"You are good at spamming that." Nanoha muttered as she dodged and weaved the blasts that Precia fired at her.

"Argh!" Chrono shouted as he was hit by a few blasts.

"He isn't as good at dodging as you are." Precia countered as she stopped blasting and held her staff to the side.

"Got tired?" Nanoha asked as she tensed her body waiting for an attack.

"Not really, I can see that it would be fruitless to fire those type blasts at you as you are able to dodge them." Precia replied in a calculating voice.

"I see." Nanoha muttered as she started to walk around Precia. "What do you hope to gain from doing this, and it makes another "Flawed" clone?" Nanoha asked getting a growl from Precia.

"This time it will not fail." Precia snapped back anger on her face. "I made sure that it will work."

"I see talking will not solve this." Nanoha stated as she blurred from sight making Precia's eyes widen but then a cruel smile appeared.

"I watched your fight with my failure." Precia chided as a whip crack and a thud was heard. "You are just as fast as she is."

"That..." Nanoha muttered as she saw that her leg was still caught by the whip.

"Now take this!" Precia stated as Nanoha screamed as she was hit by Precia's electrical attack. "Now where was I?" She stated as the whip reverted to a staff and walked over to the display she was before the two entered the room.

"You know, I really hate those that bore me." An older yet colder voice stated from behind Precia.

"Where... who are you?" Precia asked as a blue haired girl wearing blue trench coat holding a spear with a blue gem.

"You bore me, so I'm not going to tell you my name... on the other hand I do like those that I kill to know exactly who did them in." The girl stated as the room started to have strong winds whip about the place. "I'm the purest form of all things without order, massed together with a single color to shine with. I'm a being that transcends time and rules over all things."

"No such being exists." Precia chided.

"Well it has been a long time since I've ran about." the girl stated as she saw what Precia was working on. "Reincarnation... no... trying to bring back someone that died as they were before they died."

"What? How did you figure that out just by looking at that?" Precia asked getting a glare from the girl. 'Wait where is that red-haired brat?'

"Resurrection, can never be obtained." The girl stated with a sigh. "My name is Chaotic Blue, and you are boring me."

"I'll succeed where others have failed. With the power of the dimensional sea and a handful of jewel seeds I can reach where my daughter rests and bring her back." Precia stated as she sent a powerful lightning blast that impacted against the blue haired girl.

"Was that your best?" Chaotic Blue asked as the dust settled. "If so, I get more moved by Sylfeid farting."

"What are you?" Precia asked shocked but it soon vanished as the girl vanished from sight.

"Death." Precia's eyes widened when she heard that right next to her ears. "Really, you silly humans and trying to make yourselves immortal." Chaotic Blue chided as she held the body of the Alicia in her arms. "I can see the idea of reincarnation, but bringing yourself back from death, or even preventing it." The girl just started to laugh. "That is a pipe dream."

"You can't understand it." Precia shouted before she was blown into a wall.

"I can't understand it?" Chaotic Blue asked with a cruel smile from the distance she stood from Precia. "Diabound get in here, I know you are nearby."

"My Lady, you are up a little earlier than..." The guy from before started to sputter when he saw his master glare at him.

"You are being talkative." Chaotic Blue deadpanned.

"I'm sorry." Diabound replied as he looked at her. "Do you have something in mind?"

"I have a fitting punishment for her." Chaotic Blue stated getting Diabound to look at her oddly. "That body over there has no soul."

"I can tell, so?" Diabound asked as he saw the smirk grow on his master.

"Strip her of her memories save her name, and put her into that body." The Blue ordered.

"My lord?" Diabound asked shocked as he never heard her order that before.

"She bored me, I want a fitting punishment. And reincarnation with no memories but her name will give her a clean slate and make it seem that her previous life died." The master stated as her eyes widened. "You better hurry up."

"I will." Diabound stated as he walked over to Precia and pulled her soul out. "These can go." He muttered as he walked over to the blonde shell of a body as he slowly removed her memories. "Still can't believe that this is being used as a punishment."

A few moments later...

"Nanoha!" Fate shouted as Nanoha opened her eyes to see a crying Fate.

"What are you doing here?" Nanoha asked getting a weak chuckle.

"Thought to give you some back-up... looked like you needed it?" Fate stated as they looked about the room and saw a blonde sitting in the middle of the room looking about. "Alicia?"

"That isn't my name." the blonde retorted getting Fate to blink. "That is what those two called me." She muttered as she pointed to Alice and Chrono.

"Alice?" Nanoha asked as she slowly got up.

"It looks like she died, and shortly after that the kid woke up." Alice stated as she looked at her student. "Well your own case, how do you find it?"

"Not solved but closed." Nanoha replied with a sigh. "Main suspect dead, but stolen items returned, and victims to deal with."

"Good, I would have bopped you on the head if you said solved." Alice stated getting an odd look from Nanoha.

"Another test!" Nanoha nearly shouted and then sighed. "Will that be the last one?"

"Could be, my little Shiro Akuma." Alice stated getting Nanoha to look at Alice.

"Hey!" Nanoha shouted as Alice started to laugh. "Why did you call me that?"

"You have the tenacity of some of the toughest Youkai members of the Hunters, and you wear white." Alice replied with a chuckle. "What did you think I meant?"

"Grrrr..." Nanoha growled at her teacher as Lindy walked up seeing the younger blonde.

"Now what will we do with Alicia?" Lindy asked.

"Why does everyone call me that?" The Alicia Clone asked getting several people to look at her. "The only thing besides motor control and speech is my name."

"And that is?" Nanoha asked not liking the probable answer.

"Precia."

_**A/N: Ummm... that doesn't bode well... and where did Chaotic Blue come from... will the younger Precia be charged with the older one's crimes... And That name is back to haunt Nanoha for the rest of her life... What major changes will this cause... and will Fate care for her new sister or will she act like her mother... -Triser-**_


	25. Arc 3 Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: So now what did we do Chaotic Blue appear and disappear just like a fart. And yes I did go there. Now on to Precia is she going to be a big change? Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 3 Chapter 11

In a medical section in an observation room...

"The young girl is medically cleared. Also I did an age check and it says she is about four years." A female nurse stated with a sigh as she walked into the room.

"Thanks, June." Lindy stated as she looked at Precia.

"Will she be charged?" June asked as she looked at the young blonde.

"No, her name might be Precia, but she isn't the Precia that had an arrest warrant." Lindy stated as she just sighed. "What bothers me is that Precia had time to implant Alicia into the clone... it isn't like Precia to mess up."

"Is that the only thing bothering you?" June asked as she looked over to the other blonde in the room. "Or is it that the two now have no known living relatives."

"You got me." Lindy stated as she looked over to Alice. "Alice, would it hurt Fate's chances if I adopt her after her trial?"

"No, but she would have to have someone watch her at least several hours a day." Alice stated getting an odd smirk. "If you do, send them to this school." Alice stated as she handed Lindy a card.

On earth...

"I hate paperwork!" Nanoha muttered as she saw a tower of documents that she had to fill out.

"You had a case come to a close, you have to fill the paperwork out, Shiro Akuma." Snowball stated as she took the completed documents away. "Just think, if it took you longer the amount of paperwork increases."

"Oh... Wait what did you call me?" Nanoha asked as she blinked.

"Shiro Akuma, Cheshire put that down on a form for you recently." Snowball replied with a smirk.

"ARGH!" Nanoha growled as she took a few more documents and started to fill them out. "I am not a devil."

"Yes you are." Snowball retorted. "You are just as tenacious as one."

"Am not." Nanoha responded as she pouted.

"You are a riot, now finish that paperwork, you pouting Shiro Akuma." Snowball stated as a bark of laughter was heard in that direction.

Several days later, in a court room...

"Young lady, you do know that this hearing isn't about punishment." The judge stated as Fate looked down. "But rather you are seeking redemption."

"I am." Fate replied as she still looked down. "I never thought that my mother wouldn't care for me. Even if I did something she wanted, she used my desire to see a smile on her face."

"That she did, I don't condone your actions, but you did aid in stopping her at the end." The judge stated as he sighed. "As evidenced provided by both Hunters that was on the case, more so the one that was in charge of the case. I will release you, under the fact that you will not break another law for five years and go to counseling."

"I understand." Fate stated as she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"The next issue does involve you as well." The judge stated as he sighed. "Mrs. Harlaown has requested that she gain custody over you."

"I will accept as long as my name is changed." Fate stated as the judge looked at her in curiosity. "I want to put this behind me and live my life."

"I see, and if what would you rather prefer?" the judge asked with a smile.

A week later, Nanoha and her four friends were walking to school...

"Nanyaha, we are going to be late." Vita stated as she saw Nanoha sigh. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing." Nanoha muttered as she pulled out a strange item. "Cheshire gave me this." Nanoha stated as she showed Vita and her friends the item.

"It looks like a police badge." Arisa stated as she looked at it.

"I know but I've seen Cheshire pull her own out." Nanoha stated as she looked at it.

"Why does it say Shiro Akuma?" Suzuka asked getting Nanoha to stop.

"I never noticed." Nanoha stated as she looked at it and frowned. "A full Hunter badge..." Nanoha muttered as she shook her head. "Oh that reminds me, we have a new student arriving today."

"We do?" Vita asked as they went to class. "And how do you know?"

"Hunter." Nanoha stated as she pointed to herself. "I know of five other Hunters in the school and each is in a separate class."

"Ah." Vita stated as she blinked. "Wait if I had passed that test I would be in my own class?"

"Yup." Nanoha replied as they all sat down in their seats.

A few moments later...

"Class, we have a new student to welcome." The teacher stated getting the class to look amazed. "Please come in Miss Harlaown." He stated as a blonde entered the room. "Class this is Silvia Harlaown."

"Please to meet you." Silvia stated getting a clap from most of the class, but there was one in the class with a glare, but hid it well.

At lunch...

"So Fate, I mean Silvia, how is your day going?" Nanoha asked as the two were on the roof waiting for Nanoha's friends to arrive.

"Fine so far. Is it that hard to remember my new name?" Silvia asked her friend.

"Well, when we met you were Fate." Nanoha replied getting a sigh from the blonde. "But Silvia does sound like a good name for you."

"Thank you. I wanted a fresh start." Silvia stated as she looked at the sky. "And I want to fight at your side."

"That's nice." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "But for that... later." She stated as her other friends walked out to the roof. "Hi!"

_**A/N: Who glared at Silvia... will Silvia get her new lease on life... will A's happen anytime soon... will Precia enjoy living with Lindy... Will Nanoha get back at Cheshire for the nick name... will the nick name cause more mischief... -Triser-**_


	26. Arc 4 Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/N: Ah, the newest arc is to begin now what else is going to be changed due to the differences already made? Let this story grow! Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 4 Chapter 1

On the television the news was saying about strange weather patterns that had started in January and that seemed to be odd. In Japan the Hunter's was thinking that a magical disturbance was causing the strange weather by mucking in the natural ley lines. Normally when someone mucked with a ley line the weather would change from three days to two weeks, but the weather was acting up across the world when normally it would only be the surrounding area would have the affection. So to them was someone going around the world and messing with something that they weren't supposed to or was this by something completely out of their league like a god reemerging.

Ken was a bit annoyed. Why did it seem that something was off? His notebook was filled with changes that he remembers and with the differences that he is seeing with his own eyes. The only thing that was still in the normal range was the weather being fucked up. Nanoha wasn't supposed to be fighting Fate until next year. Why was this different to the world he used to live in?

~Maybe because of your spell Master?~ Paradox stated reminding him of that fateful day of everything that he cared for died for him, but for some strange reason the four that died on that planet became part of the Tome of Time and was now his knights. Only Paradox has some of the past knowledge of that world.

'That could explain the hunters.' Ken thought back thinking of the group that took him when he joined school. They seemed to want him for the ability to change his forms and was stunned to learn that he has great trouble controlling magic so he is kept at trainee status until his ability to control the magic is better.

Last day of class before summer break…

"Man I cannot wait until class is over. My family is going to Kyoto for more intense training. Since my clan are hunters for a long time." A classmate of Ken's spoke to him.

"Lucky you. You became an apprentice during this semester and you keep telling me that your family goes all out on your hunter training." Ken murmured back looking kind of depressed.

"Hey, you have a skill that I would kill for. In fact my parents are upset that we don't have a sister to marry you." That classmate stated noticing that he irked his friend.

"I'm glad that you don't have a sister then." Ken spoke aloud shuddering.

"Kuro-kun spoke!" a classmate yelped surprised that Ken spoke.

"It's the end of the world." Someone joked making Ken flinch. "Sorry Kuro-kun but you have to admit that we all thought that the world would end before you spoke aloud in front of people."

"Alright class I know summer is nearly here but we need to get back to doing classwork than that of a classmate finally speaking." The teacher spoke ending the tension and making everyone go back to task, spell work.

As Ken got ready to leave his school his friend and teacher asked him to stay.

"Kuro-kun, I have noticed that you cannot access your core like everyone else can. Maybe instead of trying to use the locked up portion you need to practice using the little you can use. Learn to control that and maybe you will be able to use all of your magic." His teacher said kindly making Ken think everyone else was trying to get him to break the bind by using allot of magic but maybe this is the way to use the spells better.

"I will learn to use what I can instead of being pushed to doing things that I cannot." Ken stated remembering that he isn't being called Ichijoiji anymore.

With that he went to find out what his friend wanted to talk to him about.

"Hey Ken-kun. I was thinking. Maybe to get you to be upgraded to apprentice like you want…" his friend started to say.

"Kouji-san, you want me to join you in your training right?" Ken finished looking a little green at the fact of his friend's family pushing him hard and possibly having his 'knights' think he is in trouble and getting caught.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kouji asked glad that Ken is speaking instead of the quiet way he used to speak.

"I could guess on your thinking." Ken quietly spoke.

"Gah, now back to being quiet. Ken-kun, you need to stop hiding and open up. I only got to be your friend by being your partner in the course work and you getting to know me. Maybe you need to go find friends to become an apprentice since confidence in yourself helps control magic." Kouji stated realizing that Ken might be too shy to use magic properly.

"I guess you're right." Ken muttered looking down.

August second Ken was flipping channels and continued to see Digimon on the screen. Meramon in the areas that have droughts, Yukidarumon where there are snowstorms, Seadramon at the sights of floods. What the hell is no one freaking out of the sight of Digimon?

'Could friends really be my problem? No, I made them since the first time I got the tome and I still suck at magic. Could my confidence be the problem? I did have problems because of… oh god.' Ken snapped out of his thoughts. His family, Jiro, Osamu's dad, this is the first time ever that the family is split and Osamu is nice to him and hasn't been mean once or said anything that he once did in the original time line. Could Jiro have caused his confidence to be shot in the first place? Maybe Ken needed a true friend to bring out his control of magic.

_**A/N: Oh wow, finally something completely different… wait… where's the big boom… well in the off chance that the big boom has already happened… TIDAL WAVE! –Triser-**_


	27. Arc 4 Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: Now the world has been going through some changes why there is Digimon doing things and not being seen doing any of the destruction? Could Ken finally be able to do something he never could do, control his magic? Or is he doomed to be stuck with d-rank controls? What about the Digital World? Is it going to show at all? Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 4 Chapter 2

Ken blinked at his thoughts and turned to the TV, what was this? Ikkakumon battling Gesomon? When was this shot, the day before? 'That's it. I am going to change history!' Ken thought before calling his half-brother.

Ken was actually having fun with Osamu, which never would have happened if this world had everyone the same as the ones he remembered. The visit to Sony was fun and dinner was great but the movie was bad and they were laughing at the suckyness of the film they paid for. As they were getting ice cream fog started rolling in and it was getting denser than most nights.

"Ken, why don't you call Mother and tell her that we might be late due to the thick fog." Osamu stated since he was going to be bringing Ken back before Ken's bedtime.

"Okay." Ken sighed and pulled out his cell phone and blinked as he heard static coming from his phone. "Uh, it's not working."

"Okay, let's hope she doesn't get to angry for us being late. I hope that the trains are still going because of the fog they might close." Osamu stated starting to look worried.

"I hope so too." Ken stated closing his eyes so he can calm down his knights. ~Keep that up and I will put you in the book. Everything will be fine. The fog is not dangerous.~

~But you are far from us and what if there is a train wreck caused by this fog?~ Levi asked trying to stay calm.

~They won't let the trains run if it could cause a wreck. If we have to stay the night in Odaiba I will. Now don't worry everything shall turn out fine and when the sun rises the fog shall be gone and I will be home. ~ Ken said to his knights and they quieted down.

At the train station they learned that none of the trains was going to be running due to the intense fog they decided to go to a hotel for the night.

Morning came and the boys were stunned that the fog didn't lift and again Ken used his threat of putting his knights into the book, which worked.

"Let's be careful. Remember that the register didn't work last night. I think that this fog is causing an EM field." Osamu stated trying to look after Ken.

Right as they got to the streets ghosts were grabbing people left and right.

"Osamu-nii, run!" Ken cried out trying to escape the Bakemon that attacked. But as they ran they ran right into Phantomon and they were caught. They were brought to a place that was filled with other children. He saw Daisuke with his sister crying, and what looked to be Mimi in her pajamas and Sora there as well. What was going to happen here? Was something going to go wrong? No. Daisuke would become the leader of the next generation of Chosen Children so everything will be all right.

A fracas happened in the room and people tried to run but Vamdemon appeared and everyone was back in the room and he saw the Mimi was looking like she was about to cry. Right then he was grabbed and brought in front of Vamdemon. Ken was looking everywhere but him and saw something that made his blood go cold. Chimeramon, how, he didn't create it yet. And it seemed to be looking right at him.

"Tailmon, is he the one?" Vamdemon asked and the cat Digimon shook her head in negative, and Ken was brought back to the room he was in.

Ken was shocked, did he just recreate a Digimon or did he make it and somehow managed to be brought here? He started to listen to other people and he was stunned to hear a hunter was caught, all because his device was spouting about the weather being ice cream. So Digimon can affect things including things that work with magic. And something rubbed his leg.

He looked down and saw a green caterpillar, no Wormmon.

"Found you. Sit so I can talk to you." Wormmon spoke softly so no other Digimon could hear him.

"Okay." Ken said confused, how is Wormmon here?

"Here is your Digivice and Crest." Wormmon stated giving Ken a device and a necklace with a pendent that held his Crest of Kindness. Ken quickly put the Crest on. "Now don't worry we will get you out soon. We will defeat Vamdemon. I am glad Tailmon let us join so that we could find you."

"We?" Ken asked feeling a little lost.

"Your partners. Kindness has two partners. One right now is in his perfect stage but as soon as you need us we will fight for you." Wormmon explained but made Ken's confusion worse, who was his second partner. "I have to go, I don't want to bring attention to you. Remember that we will protect you."

Ken just nodded and Osamu was brought back to the room.

After a few hours of waiting worried that something would go wrong came Picodevimon and Vamdemon grinned and then left. Ken started feeling sleepy and he saw Wormmon look worried as darkness claimed him.

Ken woke back up when he saw someone run to the hall. He looked to see Osamu was still sleeping.

"Nii-san, Nii-san, wake up!" Ken cried out alerting the ones in the hall.

"I thought you said that all the people was put to sleep." A boy's voice said from the hall.

"So did I, maybe this one escaped the sleep spell." A girl's voice answered the boy.

"Taichi, go find out why this kid is crying." A deeper voice said and the voices walked back into the room.

What those two saw was a kid younger than them shaking a boy that looked similar to the boy doing the shaking.

"Nii-san you got to wake. We can escape to home now." Ken continued to shake his older half-brother.

"Hey, who are you and is your brother?" the boy asked looking worried when he saw a ninth Digivice.

"I'm Kuro Ken and my half-brother Ichijoiji Osamu. I can feel his pulse but he won't wake up." Ken explained looking at the floor. 'Great Taichi and Mimi are up why isn't anyone else awake?'

"I'm Yagami Taichi and this is Tachikawa Mimi. To wake them I guess we have to defeat Vamdemon. Mimi you said that they caught the eighth child. Could Gennai have been wrong and there was nine children?" Taichi asked looking at Mimi.

"Yes, do you know what your crest is?" Mimi asked Ken.

"Kindness. And Wormmon said that I have two partners." Ken said feeling useless; he brought his brother that had no way to defend himself into a battle zone.

"And I can get you to where Vamdemon went without him suspecting us." Wormmon stated motioning them to follow. When they got outside "Chimeramon! We have to go defeat Vamdemon!"

"Good. I was getting bored acting dumb." Chimeramon spoke blinking his eyes.

"Wha! That scary looking creature is my second partner!? Ken shouted at Wormmon.

"Wow He looks to be a cross of a lot of Digimon." Mimi said in awe.

"Yes, Ken. Let's get on." Wormmon stated, after everyone got on Chimeramon started flying towards the Fuji TV Station. With Greymon running after them and then Chimeramon picked up Greymon.

"You run too slow." Chimeramon stated making Ken sigh.

_**A/N: Oh boy… Vampire vs Frankendigi, not to be confused with Frankenstein… well in cannon there was a Vampire vs Werewolf fight… what could possibly go wrong now… -Triser-**_


	28. Arc 4 Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: Bad move last statement Triser now something is definitely going to go wrong… Now Ken is going to go fight the Undead King Vamdemon any takers that Ken is going to have a big fight on his hands in this chapter… no… Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 4 Chapter 3

When they got to where Vamdemon was there was already a fight going on. Two perfects vs Snimon and Tuskmon.

"Knock them away!" Chimeramon shouted as the Digimon did as followed, "Heat Viper!" a blast from Chimeramon's mouth deleted the two followers of Vamdemon.

"What's going on?" Weregarurumon asked.

"There's a ninth child." Taichi called out as Chimeramon landed letting off the children and dropping Greymon.

"That hurt." Greymon stated as he stood back up.

"I might be the child of Kindness's partner doesn't mean I have to be kind." Chimeramon spoke making the Digimon stare at the perfect.

Then they saw Vamdemon at the top of the building. Ken saw that a girl was near that evil Digimon and he didn't was anything to happen while he was here. His crest glowed.

"Wormmon shinka! Stingmon." The green caterpillar turned into a dragonfly man. "Stingmon jou-shinka! Jewelbeemon." Now he turned into a knightly dragonfly man with armor and a staff.

"Heat Viper!" Chimeramon fired at Vamdemon as he was focused on Atlukabuterimon.

"What you." Vamdemon glared at Chimeramon. "Even you betray me?"

"I wasn't working for you anyways. I just joined to find my partner. Thanks for leaving him alone." Chimeramon stated shocking the others since they didn't know that there was a ninth child.

"Nine! There was nine chosen." Vamdemon was shocked but he continued to fight back. Then Taichi took his attention by throwing Hikari's device to her. While Wizarmon gave the crest to Hikari, Vamdemon hit him for daring to live after nearly dying.

Picodevimon stole the Digivice from Hikari and Vamdemon gave a sigh of relief. But that was short lived, as Jewelbeemon was going after Picodevimon.

"Spike Buster!" Jewelbeemon was shoving the staff, which was a spear at the evil child Digimon.

Soon it became apparent that none of the attacks would work on Vamdemon since he could delete the attack coming at him all save Chimeramon's attacks. And then Angemon came into the fray. Angemon's attack hit Vamdemon and the strike clearly hurt the undead Digimon.

When he tried to kill Hikari Wizarmon got in the way and took the blow. Hikari was upset that someone died for her to live. Her device started glowing, which caused Picodevimon to drop it, and Taichi threw it at Hikari this time Tailmon evolved.

"Tailmon jou-shinka! Angewomon." A glow surrounded the little cat Digimon and she turned into another angel.

When Angewomon used Saint Air the chosen Digimon fired their attacks into the ring that was made to strengthen her next attack on the evil Digimon.

Heaven's Arrow made Vamdemon vanish and everyone was celebrating until the building was shaking. Even though they defeated Vamdemon something was wrong the fog still hasn't lifted. Ken stared at the two that was the same age as he was and like they did knew that something was wrong.

Then Taichi kicked Vamdemon's mask, as they were getting angry that nothing was going right. Then Koushiro pulled off his laptop and found that he had mail from Gennai.

He said that he found a clue on defeating Vamdemon, so that means that they didn't defeat Vamdemon. The prophecy reads:

"First, the sky will be concealed by a flock of bats. The people will chant the name of the Undead Digimon King. When the clock hits the number of the beast, the Undead Digimon King will reveal his true form as the beast. Then the angels will let fly the arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those whom they are to protect, and a miracle will happen."

But Chimeramon gave a snort.

"He forgot about Kindness. Kindness will bring the best by showing the way." Chimeramon stated. Then he turned yellow and shrank to his baby form, Hopmon that looks to be an egg with a horn and a pair of eyes.

Minomon hopped to Ken's lap and then Hopmon got into Ken's lap trying to get Ken to pet them.

"You know the prophecy Gennai was talking about?" Koushiro asked surprised.

"Yes. I degenerated from Millenniummon, the keeper of Time of the Digital World. I know all the prophecies of the Digital World. The one that made you go to the Digital World was when the world is filled with chaos the ones that shine with the light of evolution will come. Darkness will fight and with the smallest will end it." Hopmon stated making them look in awe.

"So that was what Devimon was meaning. I am the one to end the chaos?" Takeru asked feeling a bit scared.

"No, two others now fit the smallest. My partner and Light's child." Hopmon stated yawning.

"Taichi, let's go find our parents." Hikari asked looking worried.

"Yeah." Taichi nodded trying to reassure his sister.

"I want to find out what happened to my place." Jou stated worried for his family.

They found Jou's brother wasn't taken because he was in a closet. When they got to the place Big Sight where everyone was they found that they were all still sleeping.

"Nii-san!" Ken yelled shaking his brother and still no reaction. "Why are they still asleep?" Ken thought of trying his magic to reverse the sleep but thought he could mess up.

"Ken, nothing would work. We have to defeat Vamdemon." Monodramon said, (Hopmon's evolved form, they evolved to fight all the Bakemon) putting his paw on Ken's shoulder. Ken just started crying.

"Hey, everything will be alright. We will save your brother and everyone here." Yamato told him, because a child crying just freaks him out.

After a few hours of trying to be near the loved ones sleeping they heard something that started to freak them out. The sleeping people started to call out Vamdemon, including Mimi's parents, Sora's mother, and Osamu.

"Why, why are they calling for Vamdemon?" Ken asked in shock.

"The prophecy, the people will chant the Undead King's name." Monodramon growled.

"But what is the number of the beast?" Taichi asked not knowing anything about that.

"Six, six, six. It is in the book of revelations." Yamato's dad answered.

"That means six seconds after six minutes after six o'clock." Taichi put together what was just said and then looked at the Digivice's time keeping feature. "We don't have much time."

They went to the van that Yamato's dad drove there and went back to where Vamdemon is reforming. They saw bats filling the sky, all flying towards one point. Soon Vamdemon reappeared at the exact time Taichi said he would.

When they got out of the van Taichi's and Yamato's partners evolved to their adult stage.

"Looks like you cannot speak in Venomvamdemon's power." Picodevimon taunted giving the name of this form of Vamdemon. "Being undead gives him invulnerability." Then to the giant Digimon, "Your meal is at Big Sight, I'll take you there."

Ken freaked out on hearing what was just said and was slightly relieved that Picodevimon was then eaten by the creature that he followed.

Then the two's partners went into their perfect stage and attacked Venomvamdemon and did no damage at all…

The two perfects came to the Chosen Children and told them to get to Big Sight to warn them.

At Big Sight the chosen start talking about helping Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon.

"No, I just need Patamon to come with me." Tailmon stated and getting a snort from Monodramon. "You need to store energy for your evolutions."

"No, we have to fight. Kindness will bring the best by showing the way. Ken went with Courage and Friendship to find out what Vamdemon's true form was. So that means that everyone is going." Monodramon said looking all ready to fight.

"I guess." Tailmon was looking at the Vaccine wondering if he had some other plan.

All the humans piled into the van the Digimon riding the top as they got to the fight both Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon degenerated back to their child forms. Taichi and Yamato went for their hurt partners while Angemon and Angewomon went for the attack.

Ken was shocked by all this damage, did this always happen with all the time changes he has done.

"Ultimate level?" Koushiro stammered.

"There's a level higher than perfect?" Taichi asked in surprise.

"I said that I degenerated down to Chimeramon. I too was an ultimate." Monodramon chided everyone didn't think anything about his statement at first.

"Evolve back." Ken stated knowing how powerful that Form was.

"I can't. When I bonded with you I lost it until you are able to put me back to that level." Monodramon whimpered.

"Then I'm at fault for your power leaving." Ken said fearing that he hurt his partner, he had to kill his partner several times, and this must be revenge.

"No! I chose this, you are not at fault." Monodramon told his partner.

"Yeah, you are the one that can push us to our best." Wormmon stated bringing tears to Ken's eyes.

"There has to be a way." Ken muttered.

"The prophesy!" Koushiro exclaimed bringing up the next line of the prophecy that Gennai gave him. "Then the angels will let fly the arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those whom they are to protect, and a miracle will happen."

"The angels must be Angemon and Angewomon!" Sora said looking at the two Digimon.

"But who are they to fire at?" Mimi asked looking around and seeing Taichi and Yamato. "Taichi, Yamato, you two are the ones they are talking about."

"But why would they fire at us?" Taichi asked in fear.

"Cupid, Cupid's arrows were filled with love. Those arrows never harmed the people shot." Ken stated getting confidence.

"Alright, I trust you two." Taichi stated looking straight at Takeru and Hikari, "I trust all of you."

"Same." Yamato stated sighing and they both turned to face the demon in front of them.

In fact the two was scared but they decided if it didn't work at least they tried everything.

The two arrows hit the two and a bright light went from the two to encompass everyone and then the light went gold… Agumon went into an orange light and Gabumon went into a blue light and out of them was two new Digimon. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon went straight on the offensive. Their powers were great and were actually pushing the demon back. Ken was studying his device, he was certain the light entered his device and he _was_ able to evolve Wormmon to his Ultimate form.

"I think I can fight. I know I can help fight." Ken muttered and did what he normally did to draw out his magic and this time it responded. His Digivice went nuts.

"Yes!" Monodramon exclaimed rushing forward and Wormmon followed feeling the rush of power.

The two was in a light-purple light almost lilac and out came Millenniummon and a white dragon with silver rings and two glimmering golden rings floating around its two horns.

"Two more Ultimates, both Viruses! Millenniummon is the one with two heads and cannons. Heavendramon is the white dragon. Ken your partners evolved!" Koushiro was stunned to see this and he saw so was Ken.

"Get that monster going after my friends!" Ken shouted as the dragon nodded.

"Death Cannon!" Millenniummon fired the cannons on his back and Heavendramon used a roar that brought strength back to the ones fighting. The Death Cannon hit the undead king making him drop to his knees, and the roar seemed to sap the strength of the evil Digimon.

"Gaia Force!" Wargreymon held a ball of orange energy and hit the area that had four eyes and Venomvamdemon screamed in pain.

"Cocytus Breath!" and Metalgarurumon also hit the same area causing them to realize the evil Digimon's weak spot.

The others finding strength since the child of Kindness want to fight they have to or be cowards. They also have people they want to protect, that they have to protect, they need to protect, and with that all their Digimon went to their perfect states and joined in.

They went straight for the weak spot and then Millenniummon fired his most potent attack, Dimension Destroyer and Heavendramon's silver rings formed bigger ones in front of the dragon's mouth and he used his most potent attack, Heaven Resound, a white fire, hit the evil beast deleting it.

Everyone at Big Sight woke up, Osamu was worried that his half-brother wasn't there. But when he walked out of the building he was shocked to see the sky.

So was the chosen.

They could see the Digital World in the sky, it was upside down, but they could see it.

"Could this be part of Vamdemon's plot?" Yamato asked fearing the worst.

"No. Another is attacking the Digital World." Hopmon and Minomon stated as one.

"So we weren't done." Sora stated looking at the others.

"We have to go back." Taichi stated looking resigned.

_**A/N: Wow… Cliffy… And four Ultimates a far cry from the two in cannon… also for a reference Japanese names for characters of the Animes… Now for the biggest group of dumb idiots… -Triser-**_


	29. Arc 4 Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: Oh boy Ken is wanting to change, so did his magic make his partners evolve or something completely different happen? Time for the changes to accrue and maybe something can come from it… Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 4 Chapter 4

"We have to go back." Taichi stated again looking at the others.

"But how, when we first went to the Digital World the Digivices led us there… That's it, the Digivices will take us back." Jou stated then confidence filled him.

"That would work." Koushiro stated feeling that he could do something.

"Alright, gather the Digivices." Taichi stated looking at the group of kids that didn't know each other until the Digimon brought them together. All the kids put their dominant hands out with the Digivice in a circle.

"Please. Take us back to the Digital World again." Taichi prayed and each Digivice glowed white and a rainbow colored beam reached to the sky and to the other world that they were tasked to protect.

"This path of light shall take us to the Digital World." Jou stated happy that it worked.

The group went into the light and started floating. As they went higher they saw their families get there and freak out.

"Come back!" was what they mostly heard. Soon everyone looked like ants and they were farther from their home and closer to the Digital World. Though they didn't know but the bridge was disappearing below them so that there was no way someone could follow.

They fell into a dark portal and woke in a darkened forest.

"Are we back?" Taichi asked looking around.

"I believe so." Yamato answered standing up.

"Is it night time?" Takeru asked wondering at the darkness.

"I should think so." Koushiro answered this time.

"Guys look up!" Sora shouted as she was looking at the sky.

"Hokkaido?" Taichi stuttered as the place that they just left is now in the sky.

"Is that earth?" Yamato asked feeling frightened and thinking about the monumental task on fixing this.

"We're able to see Earth from here, just like we were able to see the Digital World on Earth." Koushiro stated reminding them on the reason why they came back to the Digital World.

They heard a noise. The grass was rustling and Ken went closer to the noise.

"Hey we're not going to hurt you. Come on out." Ken stated in his kindest voice. The others were stunned to see him. He did have neck length purplish hair, now he has a muddy blond hair color that goes to his shoulders. Plus he is lankier than he was, slightly taller, but still shorter than Takeru.

"I'm not scared." A frightened voice came from the grass.

"I didn't call you scared, I just stated that we're not going to hurt you." Ken stated smiling and not looking like he could hurt a fly.

A pink looking mouse that was standing on its two hind legs walked into the clearing showing that it is a…

"Chuumon?" Mimi asked and came closer to the hurt Digimon.

"Mimi-chan? Palmon? Thank goodness you came back." Chuumon stated before fainting.

They picked up the Chuumon and then were completely stunned at what they saw. The land is tearing itself to pieces. Koushiro thinking to contact Gennai pulled his laptop out and went to typing fast.

"What is he doing?" Ken asked not thinking that Koushiro had this quirk before the Digital World.

"Trying to help in his own way." Yamato stated still looking at the sad state that they left this world in to protect Hikari.

After at least an hour…

"Have you contacted Gennai-han yet?" Tentomon asked in his Kansai voice.

"No I haven't contacted him." Koushiro stated still looking at the screen.

The others were talking about how Chuumon got to this state. Chuumon started to stir and Mimi felt glad that the Digimon was all right.

"Chuumon?" Mimi asked bringing the small Digimon up so that they can talk face to face.

"Mimi-chan! It is really you!" Chuumon stated glad that she wasn't an illusion.

"Yes, but what happened to you?" Mimi asked worried for him and wondering what happened to his best friend Sukamon.

"What happened to Sukamon?" Palmon asked not realizing that she upset the mouse Digimon.

"He's… dead." Chuumon said looking like he is about to cry and he started to cry. "After you left File Island, we continued to spend our days peacefully as usual. Then out of nowhere… the powers of darkness enveloped the world. And then, to make it easier for them to continue ruling in darkness they reshaped the world."

"Reshaped the world?" Taichi was stunned as he repeated those words. Ken was torn, what he did as the Kaiser was not as terrible but he did destroy towns that never came back, this was truly evil to reshape the world without care about the creatures that lived on those places that got torn apart.

"How?" Koushiro asked after he put back his laptop and was captivated by the story.

"There are ruins in some places here and there of what they had once been," Chuumon stated looking real frightened, "but most of it has been twisted up into that mountain." And Chuumon showed them the 'mountain'. "It's called Spiral Mountain."

"Spiral Mountain, huh?" Yamato stated looking at the monstrosity of this twisted vision.

"I cannot believe that the Digital World changed so much." Jou stated in his normal worrying way.

"What happened to the other Digimon? Like Leomon?" Taichi asked thinking of the others that helped them on their journey.

"I don't know." The small Digimon answered the smart question. "But I heard that anyone who goes against them is defeated." And Chuumon starts shivering in fear.

"Against who?" Sora asked wondering who 'them' is.

Chuumon stops shivering but you could tell that he is afraid still and by his broken tone, "The… Dark Masters."

"Then those Dark Masters are the ones we have to fight." Taichi states with his courage.

"Fight! No way, you'll never be able to beat them!" Chuumon cried in panic.

"We defeated Vamdemon." Taichi stated trying to calm down Chuumon.

"It'll be alright. As long as all nine of us chosen children are together, we can save the world." Mimi stated making the ones that knew her look surprised. Then dark laughter came out of nowhere.

"Chosen children! I have been waiting for you." A silver snake like being spoke as it rose out of the ground being followed by water. Chuumon knew what this Digimon was and was filled with fear once more.

"It's Metalseadramon!" Chuumon shouted trying to make the children to flee. As the Ultimate Digimon came at them, the chosen ran for it. But he knocked them down by being faster than they thought with such a big body.

"How can he move so quickly with that huge body of his?" Yamato asked.

"Aright, let's go Agumon." Taichi stated and Agumon changed from his child form to his Ultimate form.

"We can fight back." Yamato stated looking at his partner and Gabumon changed into his Ultimate form as well.

Ken tried as well but something held him back. He looked at his partners, and saw that they still were tired from the battle with Venomvamdemon.

The others had their partners go to their perfect forms (save Angemon who hasn't yet gone perfect) but it was quick to see that this Digimon was more powerful than they thought as Metalseadramon just took their attacks like they were nothing.

"As if you can win against me." Metalseadramon gloated.

"He's an Ultimate!" Koushiro called out laptop showing his information.

"But we're fighting him like we did against Vamdemon." Mimi stated looking worried.

"Our partners are still tired." Ken stated fearing what will happen now.

"Ultimate Stream!" Metalseadramon used his attack a beam of power coming from a cannon on his snout hitting the chosen and the partners.

Then another giant Digimon appeared something about this Digimon looks familiar, those cannons are the same as the ones that Millenniummon has on his back.

"He's another Ultimate Digimon." Koushiro stated with fear shaking his voice.

"We cannot win." Hikari stated looking at this Digimon, Mugendramon, and was proven right as his attacks plowed them through the ground.

As they fell they stopped, the chosen are confused then their partners started attacking each other.

"Strings?" Ken asked as he notices that everyone else is doing some strange things.

"So, you figured it out finally." A dark but playful voice stated from above.

"Who are you?" Koushiro demanded.

"Why don't you use that computer of yours to find out?" The Digimon stated moving its fingers and controlling Koushiro to find out that it is…

"Another Ultimate Digimon!" Koushiro yelped in surprise.

Pinocchimon was the one that was controlling them.

"Now for the final stage." Pinocchimon stated waving his hand and made the chosen children go flying and then used his Bullet Hammer attack to send the Digimon to follow right after.

They were stunned to see that they were now in a colosseum and was wondering what is going to happen next.

"Welcome children." A clown appeared on a big red ball. "Let me tell you a funny story." Now the clown was pointing at the chosen. "A long time ago there were nine chosen children and their Digimon. Those children were stupid enough to climb up Spiral Mountain, where the Dark Masters killed them. The end." Each line had a picture, a picture that looked to be drawn by a child.

"What was that?" Takeru called out to the clown. "That wasn't funny at all."

"I don't think that is a clown." Ken said moving back.

"I just told you what sort of destiny that awaits you. You should be grateful." The clown stated while changing yet into another Digimon.

"Piemon." Chuumon put an identity to this Digimon, again another Ultimate.

"There is no way we'll lose to you guys." Taichi stated proving his point of being the child of Courage.

Again just like they tried against Metalseadramon nothing worked and the Digimon started panting and degenerated.

"Even if we are the same level you just gained those powers." Piemon stated making them look at him, is he giving them advice an enemy giving them advice. "You're greatly mistaken if you think that is all it takes to win. Permit me to introduce the members that make up the Dark Masters. Metalseadramon." And the silver snake Digimon arrived at the colosseum. "Mugendramon." Again the said machine Digimon appeared. "Pinocchimon." And the toy Digimon appeared next to Piemon.

"Personally, I wish that I could have had a bit more fun with you." Pinocchimon stated as if he knew that they were not going to be 'playing' more.

"And myself, Piemon." Piemon finished as if Pinocchimon didn't interrupt. "Time flies in the blink of an eye when you're having fun. Now then, which of you would like to die first?"

Mimi started crying and Piemon threw a knife at her. Chuumon, who was in her arms the whole time, jumped and took the blow for her.

The Dark Masters started laughing at Chuumon's death Taichi was getting angry about this wanton destruction.

"Pit Bomb!" A flying bomb exploded and then the children were picked up by an old friend of the older chosen.

"Piccolomon." The older chosen stated in surprise.

"Piccolomon, we came here thinking and believing that as long as the nine of us are together, we could save both our worlds." Taichi stated going straight to the heart of the matter.

"It is true that the nine of you are together, pi. But that is not enough to win, pi." Piccolomon stated making Ken wonder do all odd Digimon have a thing to add to the end of their sentences.

"What are we missing?" Sora asked putting her hand to her chest.

"Unfortunately, we don't have that sort of time pi." Piccolomon chirped ominously. And then they realized that the Dark Masters was attacking Piccolomon's shield. "I'll stop them pi. Head to Spiral Mountain while I keep them busy pi."

"Stop them?" Yamato asked knowing now that it is suicide to face all four at once. "But they are all Ultimates."

"I know that pi. Even if I cannot win, I can still put up a fight pi." Piccolomon said knowing the price for the chosen to beat the Dark Masters.

"Then I will fight beside you." Taichi said not wanting another to fall for them.

"No fool. You're the last hope for this world pi." Another hit on the shield and Piccolomon went out the shield. "I am sure you'll find, pi, what you are lacking! When you do, you will be invincible pi! Now go Pi." And Piccolomon hit the shield and forced them to watch him die as they went to the base of the twisted mountain.

Ken angry with himself and with those evil Digimon if you dared to look at his face you would have seen his eyes go black.

"Ken, calm down. They will get what they deserve… they will _get_ what they deserve." Monodramon hissed in Ken's ear in a calm but dark manner.

_**A/N: Curb stomp… and a bit one-sided at that… now will the kids ever get their chance at revenge… or are they on a one-way trip… -Triser-**_


	30. Arc 4 Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

_**A/n: Okay… did I just send several children to their doom? And why was this so close to cannon when the last arc was shooting cannon in its face? Am I going to change anything at all? Favorite of Chaos**_

Arc 4 Chapter 5

"Where are we?" Sora asked seeing nothing but fog.

"I feel sand beneath our feet." Jou stated carefully putting his feet down since he didn't want to hurt anyone.

"We could be in a desert." Yamato stated going for what little he knew of the Digital World.

"I smell salt." Koushiro stated surprised to scent anything in this fog.

"I hear waves." Ken said after he calmed down. His eyes went back to his normal purplish blue changed back from the black he gained by being angry. "Our partners were just too tired to face those Digimon."

They took a look around and were stunned to see broken telephone booths.

"No. File Island?" Taichi stated stunned to see that their starting point was turned into part of this monstrous mountain.

"I was wondering what Piccolomon was talking about that we were missing something. What is this thing that we are missing and how do we find it?" Koushiro stated flopping down holding his partner in his arms.

"Uh, could magic be what we're missing?" Ken asked in a soft tone.

"Magic? Hey wait I now remember you. Your friends with Hayate aren't you?" Taichi asked realizing that this kid knows about magic.

"She is fun." Ken answered looking at the sand and his tired two partners.

"Well if magic is the key how do we use it? It stops our talents from working." Taichi stated knowing that the others can hear him from an earlier action that shocked him and those that knew him from before the Digital World.

"Um, I, um, I felt my magic being drained when my partners evolved." Ken stated shrinking from being put into the spotlight.

"So, magic is the light of evolution. That actually makes sense. I was wondering what else can tie us to the Digital World." Koushiro stated making the group facepalm.

"We have to focus… that could be the reason our partners stayed in their child forms when the others go back to their baby forms." Taichi stated surprised at this.

"But that would mean that my partner would be staying in his adult form." Jou stated making the others look at him. "What, most of my magic has to be focused to a fine degree."

"Hunter trainee?" Ken asked Jou.

"I wish." Jou sighed, "No, Dad wants me to be a healer and that isn't going to go well. I am actually in Ninja training. Dad sees what he wants to see and I do something that I actually like."

"Well, I find that a bit odd Jou. Ken, are you a hunter trainee?" Taichi asked surprised that the klutz is learning to be a Ninja but it is normally the last thing you think of Jou. "Because I am an apprentice."

"Yea, but so close to being an apprentice too." Ken sighed out.

"Koushiro, Mimi, Sora, Yamato, what about you guys?" Taichi asked wondering what the others are learning and become closer than they were.

"Magitech classes." Koushiro stated and sighed, "I'm learning about the history of the magic devices from around the world. It's why I kinda got lost with the lore of the Digital World." Koushiro was blushing.

"I am great at potions. Plus transfiguration. So I'm in ninja training, but I like my cover as a complete ditz." Mimi stated and was now facing a lot of stunned chosen.

"And why do you like being the ditz?" Jou asked blinking since he never heard of going into cover before graduation.

"Well, my family is a ninja clan and we kinda need a great cover. So my family said that we are a normal family that has the complete girly girl, and I was already a little girly went for the complete girly girl and I guess I fooled you into thinking that I could ever be a ninja huh? I was playing I am in miko classes." Mimi said without taking a single breath.

"Okay. I'm in Miko classes as well. I don't like it but I am pretty good at it." Sora stated getting a little mopey.

"Well, I'm going to be going to a school outside Japan. Damn ICW making that if you are not local magic you have to go to a wanded school." Yamato growled out then sighed. "Plus the fact I know which school I am likely going to."

"I'm like big brother." Hikari stated with a grin.

"I am in hunter training as well." Takeru said in a small voice like he was sorry that he wasn't like his older brother.

"Takeru, I don't mind you being a hunter. I'm just glad that you are not going to go to that French school like I am." Yamato stated and when he saw the partners looking a lot better. "I think we need to get food for them so that they can fight on par with those freaks."

"Yeah, you're right Yamato alright now that we know that all of us is indeed in magic classes we can go fight when we are no longer hungry." Taichi stated with a smile.

They found a mangrove down the beach.

"This isn't part of File Island. Could those meanies just tacked parts of the world together without care?" Mimi asked looking around.

"I guess. Hey look a clam." Jou answered and was elated that there was an easy food source.

They started digging and eating the clams raw since they really didn't want to alert the Dark Masters on where they are. As they were stuffing their faces they heard the waves get splashier and they looked to see that Metalseadramon had found them. They predictably freaked out and ran for safety going into the mangrove forest trying to tangle Metalseadramon up. For such a simple and stupid plan they actually tangled up Metalseadramon and they ran for the sea hoping that the Digimon had time to recover from their beat down. Out of the ocean came Whamon and the chosen that knew this Digimon ran for the open mouth. Saved by a surprise and Metalseadramon didn't know how the chosen escaped him.

"Thanks for saving us, Whamon." Taichi said after a few hours of getting away.

"Really I thought we were done for when he surprised us." Koushiro stated with a shiver.

"I'm glad that you were alright." Whamon stated swimming continuously so not to be found by the so-called ruler of the seas.

"Hey Whamon. What do you think we should do to beat the Dark Masters?" Yamato asked the friendly Digimon.

"Why did they do this to the Digital World?" Sora asked wanting just a little more information so that they can figure out the answer.

"Unfortunately, I am not familiar to the details. All I felt was the sudden trembling of the earth, and the situation you see here formed before I could stop it. That was when Metalseadramon took control of the ocean." Whamon answered making them look down.

"So this happened in a second or two?" Ken asked blinking on how that could happen.

"I believe so." Whamon answered and then stated, "I don't know if there is any safe places left in the world, but we should at least find a place that Metalseadramon cannot reach."

After a few more hours they found a crescent moon shaped island and decided that this is a good spot to rest and started fishing. They caught a lot of fish and everyone was starting to feel full, but they continued so that they had enough in case of being found.

Gomamon decided to watch for any enemies trying to find them rushed out of the water.

"The enemy is coming!" Gomamon shouted after his head breach the surface. "They are about two hundred miles behind us. We need to shake them off us."

They went back into the whale Digimon and set sail again.

Koushiro put wires that Whamon gave him to his laptop and then he put his Digivice into the slot that Gennai put in. He spent a while typing away until the others started wondering what he was up to.

"Koushiro-san, what are you doing?" Ken asked after he was tired of petting his partners.

"Just a minute." Koushiro stated eyes never straying from the screen.

"C'mon, stop putting on a show and just tell us." Taichi stated getting tired of hearing the clicks of the keys.

"Well, you will see in a minute." Koushiro stated getting a testy edge to his voice. "All right it's connected." Everyone came over at this statement. What they were seeing on screen was the deep ocean and the rocky floor of the sea.

"Koushiro-han, what is this?" Tentomon asked with care.

"I've linked my laptop to Whamon's sensory information so that it could be shown on screen." Koushiro stated with pride. Ken was thinking about the privacy invasion this kid just done.

"Transmitted?" Patamon asked trying to figure out this term might be different than the Digital World term.

"In other words, what you are seeing on the screen is what Whamon is seeing." Koushiro stated and the others were impressed and then both Ken and Hikari grabbed their heads.

"Hey what's wrong?" Taichi asked his sister as Jou asked Ken.

"I'm okay." Hikari stammered out.

"My ears hurt." Ken whined, as the pressure inside Whamon was just a little too high for them.

Then the others started feeling the pain in their ears.

"I'm sorry. I must have dived too deeply in my haste." Whamon laughed and "I'll adjust the pressure right now." And if you were just outside him you would have seen an air bubble come out of his breathing hole.

"Much better." Takeru stated.

"So there is pressure in the ocean like in our world." Koushiro observed.

Then they heard a loud hum that slowly got quieter then it came louder again.

"They found us." Taichi growled out.

"I have a plan. Go deeper!" Ken stated making the others look at him.

"We have to surface so we can fight." Taichi stated holding his Digivice.

"The pressure will make them back off. Their propellers would get broken." Ken explained and everyone got the idea.

After they got away Koushiro went over to Hikari and asked her to blow on the whistle she has on her neck. She did and Koushiro mapped a tunnel.

"Um, wouldn't other water Digimon hear that whistle since water is a medium that sound travels in for a long time?" Ken asked in worry getting over his shyness with these kids.

"Don't worry, we will be long gone when the figure out the source." Taichi stated with certainty.

"But… I guess you're right." Ken sighed out going back to just being quiet.

Whamon swam on and started doing maneuvers that was felt by the Chosen.

"Hold on. It's Metalseadramon." Whamon told the Chosen.

"How did he… Damn Ken was right." Taichi growled out angry with himself for not paying attention to another's fears.

But they got through the tunnel and Whamon got them to the beach. Whamon used his Tidal Wave attack to get rid of the fodder that Metalseadramon had brought with him. Taichi went straight for his Ultimate form for his partner to start the fight.

Wargreymon was using the claws on the gauntlets that his form has and was harming the evil Digimon. But when Metalseadramon saw that the other Chosen was getting away he fired his Ultimate Stream. Wargreymon went to protect the Chosen and was almost eaten by Metalseadramon. Whamon rammed into Metalseadramon to make him let Wargreymon go, in doing so was killed by a small charged Ultimate Stream.

"NOOOO!" Mimi screamed out as her Digivice went nuts.

"I have to help. Palmon warp shinka!" Palmon cried out and getting enveloped by the gentle green light that is Mimi. "Lotosmon." A female Digimon that is wearing a white and purple dress with purple stockings and a crown that held a lotus blossom she is also welding two staves, one with a mace head and the other is a caduceus stated as the light died away.

"What? There was only four and those four wasn't you." Metalseadramon was confused as Piemon told whose partners evolved into their final form.

"Gaia Force!" Wargreymon called out and threw a small ball of energy at the metal snake Digimon.

"Serpent Cure." Lotosmon stated the white snake on a caduceus, the other is black, breathed on the dying Whamon, and it didn't work.

"Ha you fool, trying to use a force of earth above the sea." Metalseadramon laughed out when the Gaia Force did nothing to him.

"Poseidon Force!" Wargreymon yelled out and a huge blue ball of energy appeared and at the same time…

"Serpent Ruin!" Lotosmon shouted the black snake on the caduceus breathed out a black smoke that hit Metalseadramon at the same time Wargreymon's attack hit killing the first of the Dark Masters.

"What is happening to their bodies?" Ken asked seeing the dead Digimon turn into black specks that was floating towards the Spiral Mountain.

"I don't know." Koushiro stated with tears in his eyes.

The ground started shaking and the kids were freaking out about an earthquake.

"No. The ground is shaking because of that." Taichi pointed at the Spiral Mountain. The reason why the ground was shaking was that the water part of the massive monstrosity was disappearing.

_**A/N: Well, that was different… and boy was it different… for those that want to know why Wargreymon used a new attack, well that is one of his attacks… Now what does Lotusmon mean for the group, will the others have Ultimates as well, or was it a fluke… -Triser-**_


End file.
